Finally Me
by S.I.N.G.L.E.-Demispy
Summary: Lucy McCarthy is a normal girl on a normal vacation with her normal family, but then when all goes wrong and the mysterious spies from her favorite books start popping up all around her what will she do? How could a girl as normal and plain as her be everything that these new friends of hers want her to be? How will it end for Lucy?, (Terrible summary, much better story!)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything except the OCs and plot. Ally Carter owns everything else.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Lucy's POV**

Hi! I'm Lucy McCarthy. I live in Wrentham, Massachusetts and am currently on vacation. Last week, my family and I were on Block Island and now we are in Narragansett, Rhode Island. We have a nice little house on Harbor Island, a little strip of beach in the backyard and a dock. If you could even call it that. We had to go buy an anchor and tie the boat out a little far off. In the middle of the night we have to go check on it and make sure its still there. We rent it for the Freeman Boat club. Any way I go on with the story. I'm a plain Jane. I have brown curly hair, blue eyes, freckles, and I'm 5'8". I have almost no upper body strength and am a very big reader. My favorite books are the Gallagher Girls books By: Wendy Tarmak. I am currently reading the second one in the series, Cross my Heart, Hope to Spy. **(A/N:There are Spoilers!, You have been warned)** I am at one of the funniest parts. Their having a ball at their school and the main character, Cammie is trying to leave and fix her falling bra. I swear I could literally hear Zach and Cammie's voices, but they weren't saying the right words and it was only mumbles to. Then I heard a familiar British accent and freaked out. Her voice was not supposed to be there. I swear she sounded just like my best friend Lane Edwards. Then I heard a car door shut and was internally screaming. My parents had left ten minutes ago to go to Adventure Land with our friends the Gordons. I knew that I could have read so much and forgot the time, but then I heard the accent again and knew who it was. I stood up looked over the little rock wall by the beach stairs and said, "Lane is that you? Because if it is, seriously not funny telling me you were bailing on this weekend after my parents left for Adventure Land."

I was listening and could hear whispering so I said, "What did you bring Ryker with you Lane? Come on I missed you. I really thought you were staying another week in England with your Dad."

When she didn't respond I walked up the stairs on the beach and headed to the garage to get a bat. I knew that Lane wouldn't wait this long to scare me because she is not very stealthy. Then I looked out onto the drive way and saw nothing so I started cursing myself. I walked back over to the rack and put the bat away. Then started talking to myself saying, "Look at you Lucy, you're talking to yourself and hearing things. You're going crazy! Oh whatever... I need more or better friends and I need a drink, too hot to sit on the stupid beach."

I then went inside and grabbed a glass of lemonade I hadn't finished at breakfast and went to sit on the hammock in the shade. I knew that I forgot my book on the beach so I went over and grabbed it off my chair. The sand had really heated up and was making my feet burn so I ran all the way down to my chair. Then grabbed my book and headed for the hammock. I started to read, but I guess the heat was making me feel a little sick because I felt dizzy and my neck hurt. I started to roll around in the hammock and eventually fell off the side. I don't know why but I shrieked as I fell and hit the ground. By then my head really hurt and everything was getting fuzzy. I then heard somebody say, "Hey are you okay? Hello? Lady you okay?"

I tried to say something anything but was too engulfed in his mystical green eyes. I swear, I knew those eyes from somewhere and was cursing myself for forgetting someone with gorgeous eyes like that. Then I knew exactly where I knew those eyes from and all I said was "Zach..."

Everything else is a blur.

 **Sorry the first chapters kind of short. Please keep reading I have finally gotten a fan fiction account and this is going to be the most awesome story I have ever come up with. Thanks:)**

 **-AES**


	2. Chapter 2

**Already been disclaimed. Spoilers for all the book, be careful people!**

 **Chapter 2**

I was going crazy. That was the one thing that I knew in that moment. I knew that my favorite guy character from my favorite book had been standing over me. I swear I'm crazy and it was heat delusions. I was just waking up and this was all that was going through my head. Seriously? What is wrong with me, I think I'm crazy and there are spies watching me!Or my parents? Not really sure about that part. Anyway when I was about to wake up I decided not to. I couldn't open my eyes yet. I had to hear what was going on. I just needed one little clue. I could hear at least four different voices talking in a different room and I still chose not to move. If there was a person in there with me then they would tell the others to stop talking. So I listened and heard a girls voice saying "...Director...angry...don't...should...to do...help...little...accident...didn't know...sorry?"

Then I heard a robotic like male voice reply, a little to loudly I might add, "How could you not know? You are spies aren't you? You and Mr. Goode should have been more careful Ms. Morgan. You remember the last time when-"

Yeah, I was not going to want to hear the end of that sentence, so I sat up and screamed. A minute later a group of 9 people burst in, most of them guns with at the ready, but two in the back of the pack looked ready to chuck their laptops at someone. And sadly for them that made my screaming turn to screeching in frightenedness(is this even a word?). Also I didn't realize it but I had been moving to the back corner of the bed I was sitting on. It had been pushed to the back corner of the room to make more space for a table with nothing on it in the center. When the 9 of them realized there was danger they lowered their guns and electronics. When they did the two adults who seemed to be in charge nodded and the others filed out. The two of them stayed and just starred at me. I was scared, there were no other words for that feeling. When finally the guy out of the two of them spoke up and said, "Who are you?"

I just starred at him with a blank expression. I said nothing and they could do nothing to make me speak. I wouldn't no matter what they did to me. I just sat there ready for whatever was coming my way, but nothing came except for the guy who I was just realizing was vaugly familiar as well as the woman with him. Celebrities maybe?Then he tried to speak again, but the woman just shook her head and pointed tot he door. I swear they must have some telepathy thing because he nodded and left. Then having waited a minute or two for him to be full and clearly away from this room, she said, "Hi, I'm Rachel. I know I'm a stranger, but I need you to tell me what you just heard and what your name is. Please?"

I wasn't really sure what to do so I said, "That's Joseph Solomon isn't he, and your Rachel Cameron Morgan Solomon. You have a sister named Abby Cameron Townsend, a daughter named Cameron, Cammie Ann Morgan Solomon, and a deceased husband named Matthew Andrew Morgan. Is that right? Seriously? Am I right, because either I am or I'm crazy."

She just stood there mouth wide open and a look of warning which I immediately knew as the _tread carefully in that topic punk,_ but hey that's only because you want to protect you family. I understood and just to prove I did I said, "Mrs. Solomon, Mrs. Morgan, Agent Solomon or Agent Morgan or whatever you prefer I know what you're trying to tell me. You want to protect your family so I won't ask about them again, but I am going to ask if the people I saw earlier are Elizabeth Sutton, Jonas Anderson, Macey McHenry, Rebecca, Bex, Baxter, Grant Newman, and Zachary, Zach, Goode."

She just stood their in shocked silence again so I said, "I'll take that as a yes. Why don't we all go sit on the dock or on the beach and talk about this. I can explain everything." Then while turning my head around to look at all parts of the room I said, "That includes all of you out there. I know that your listening."

Then I walked right to the unlocked door pulling a shocked Mrs. Morgan behind me. I wasn't afraid of these people. I knew their deep dark secrets. This was going to be interesting. I walked right into my kitchen and to the cup cupboard. I got 10 plastic cups and the pitcher of lemonade. I then handed the pitcher to Joe who handed it to Cammie after Rachel grabbed his hand and tugged him along with us. The rest of them falling into line behind us. When we made it to the water I was ready. They could ask me anything and I would be ready to help them. I knew that they weren't here for reasons pertaining to the Circle of Cavan, so I knew that whatever it was I could probably help.

When we reached the sand I sat down and everyone sat in a circle around me. I felt like the last cookie in a room full of five year olds. I was nervous and didn't really know what was happening or what I was saying so I said, "Okay Lizzie and Jonas I know you have at least one question each so at the same time state your question. on the count of three ready?"

They both nodded at this so I said"

1...

2...

3...

Go!"

She said "Who are you?" and he said, "How do you know us?"

I said, "Simple, I'm Lucy McCarthy, and I read the books. I just have two questions that I need answered before I'll actually be able to help you.

1 is: How old are you guys, besides Joe and Rachel, I don't need to know your ages.

2 is: Why are you here?"

"Easy, we're all either 18 or 19 years old and the second part would be-" but he didn't get to finish because a gun shot rang out from the woods and caused the boat to go kaboom.

 **thanks for reading. I know I'm evil because I end things this way, but trust me it makes it way better in the end.**

 **-AES**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you readers out there. Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing. Disclaimed in the beginning. (You all know how this goes)**

As I watched our boat Zach Attack **(A/N: No pun intended, this is the real name of a boat that I have been on before. I just thought that it was the perfect name for this story.)** burst into flames. I could feel shrapnel grazing my skin as I dove behind the dock for cover. The thing I was most surprised by was that none of them were fazed at all. Bex literally huffed, looked up at the sky and screamed, "Seriously!? Again! Why do you hate us so much!" **(Who gets it?)**

I was really scared. I mean seriously, they're spies. I'm a normal person, and Liz and Jonas are practically Agents Side and Line. They are just techies with a little knowledge about the field but not much. I was really scared for their safety and I could hear shots ringing out as I covered my head and started yelling "Everybody find cover! Seriously, I'm the civilian and I have a better idea than you all!"

I was happy when Cammie, Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Joe and Rachel took out their pistols. They were hiding behind the dock with me and taking shots over the top then ducking for cover. I was pretty sure that our enemies out in the woods had automatic weapons, so now I was really scared. Jonas was trying to pull Liz and all the equipment to the dock for cover and was not making it very fast or far. I looked over the top of the dock just in time to see one of the people in the woods aim for Jonas. I started screaming, "No, no,no,no,no,no!" and tackled Jonas to the sand taking Liz down with us. I was glad none of us were hit and I was even more scared when my arm started to hurt. I looked it over and determined that bases on the fact that it looked like one long cut across my arm I realized it was just a graze. Jonas tried to take a look at it and I screamed, "Not the time grab the stuff I got Liz, and we can make a run for the dock."

Jonas nodded and once he had all the equipment I grabbed Liz's hand and yanked her to her feet. I said "On the count of three okay?" That received a few nods, "Okay,*deep breath* one, two, three!" We ran like bats out of hell **(Or the big old T word for PJO lovers and HOO lovers).** When we made it to the dock Jonas dropped all the equipment and grabbed Liz's hand from mine. He pulled her close and acted like a human shield for her. I was about to yell nerd near death love, but Joe grabbed my hand and pushed me against the dock and out of the line of fire. I was a little scared I was going to die until I remembered who I was with. I knew I was going to make it out of this, I would just have to pull my own weight. I was thinking about what I should do so I thought, I'll just ask Joe. I tried to reach up and try to get his attention, but before I could he crouched back down next to me and noticed my arm. He looked nervous, but then pushed me over to Jonas and said "Fix it" and then went back to shooting the Jackasses in the woods that were trying to kill us.

It took a few minutes and a lot of me almost screaming my head off, but Jonas cleaned up the blood and wrapped a bandage around it which I knew was just temporary because as he went he was shy talking to Liz and said, " This is probably going to need stitches later." and she nodded her head in agreement.

After they were finished I went over to Rachel to ask what I could do. I made it down the dock to her and she said, "What are you doing here you should be with Jonas and Liz! Your a civilian. You may know classified-" and that was when the wooden board behind her shattered. She dropped her gun in shock and I went into an auto pilot mode I didn't know I had. I grabbed the gun from the ground and started shooting into the woods. A minute later I heard faint click and Rachel say, "Lucy, stop shooting"

I knew something was wrong. She was way to calm in this situation for a spy, even. I did not do as I was told but after the first two or three shots after she spoke no bullets flew out the end. I knew I was out, but I think Rachel knew that. She saw me stop and freeze. I realized why she was so calm and why she told me to stop shooting. I handed her the gun and felt the barrel of a gun pointed at the back of my head.

Next thing I knew the guy was standing with the gun aimed at my head and holding me a few inches off the ground in front of him. By then Rachel had gotten everyone's attention and they stopped shooting and put their guns down. I said, no screamed at them, "Don't stop shooting. I'm a stupid civilian with too much knowledge keep shooting! Forget about me! I'm not important, I have my parents and four siblings and two friends but that's it! I''m unwanted by the rest of the world so people wont really be that upset about my death just don't give up guys! You Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys! You can do anything and be anything!"

At the end of my little speech the guy holding me laughed and faked a sniffle. Then said, " That was so touching, maybe I should just let you all go, or kill you." He said with a spike of evil in his voice. I looked at everyone and they all had a new and unfamiliar look in their eyes. They looked angry? But what about? I'm not important to anyone. I've always been a third wheel and second priority for Ryker and Lane so I'm not used to the spotlight on me. I was nervous, but I wasn't giving up. I started to struggle and try and escape but it was impossible he had a grip of steel. Finally the guy let go and shoved me to the ground. The gun still aimed at my head. He shot but I saw his hand twitch before he pulled the trigger, so I rolled out of the way. The bullet lodged itself in the sand behind me and he shot again, but I rolled again. This time I was prepared to stop him. I jumped up and knocked the gun out of his grasp. He was angry and he shoved me into Joe. I ended up in the ground next to him. I could see his spare weapon. I grabbed it from the holister and fired. I went right through the man's heart and I freaked out. I was the only one with a gun and everyone else was surrounded by the men from the woods.

I panicked and started firing.

 **Hey people sorry for the short chapter. I was up to late and have huge tests soon so gotta go. Thanks for the reviews.**

 **-AES**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading. Its been disclaimed!**

 **Chapter 4**

I panicked and started firing.

I could tell that there were five guys surrounding the group all with automatic weapons. I didn't care. I shot at the guy I knew would do the most damage, he had Liz, Bex and Jonas at gunpoint. I was really scared when I hit him point blank in the forehead. Then turned and hit the guy holding Cammie and Macey in the wrist. He dropped him weapon and I shot again hitting him in the leg. He fell to the ground behind them and I went to shoot at the guy holding Zach. That's when I heard a weapon that was not mine go off. I looked in the direction of the shot and saw that Rachel was hit in the left shoulder and Joe was shot in the right thigh. I was angry. I was infuriated and I knew exactly what needed to happen. I dropped the small pistol I was holding and used sign language.

I had dropped my weapon about five feet in front of me and placed my hands behind my head. I got down on my knees while placing my back to Cammie and Macey. I signed, _I'm going to surrender follow my lead and toss me the automatic behind you. You'll know when._ I am very glad that I learned sign language from my mute friend Casey. Trust me when I say learning sign language from a mute is very very very hard. I said, "I give up kill me and leave the others alone."

That just got a laugh from the two that were left. Wait a minute, weren't there just five guys here? Three of which were still breathing and now theirs only two? Where did he go? Maybe he was scared of me and ran? Well I can always find out later... Unless I'm dead later along with the people I am trying very hard to save. one of the men that was laughing, I'm gonna call him Red he is wearing a red band around his forehead **(A/N: Anyone read the One by Kiera Cass?)** , said, "Aw the little girl wants to save her friends. Isn't that adorable? Well how about this kid join us and live or stay with you pathetic forces and die? Of course maybe I'll be generous and let you die first so you don't have to watch your friends die a slow painful death." I was mad and ready to destroy this asshole. I spit right in is face. He had said the last part slow with a lot of emphasis and grabbed my face, but I sat there smiling. After I spit on him he slapped me hard across the face and I fell over. He pointed to gun at Joe and said "Say goodbye to your precious uncle." and that's when his world turned upside down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry for being evil at the end of last chapter. Trust me I make stories better by making you want to come back when they get another chapter added.**

That's when his world went upside down...

I screamed "No!" to cover up Cammie yelling "catch Lucy." I did by the way. She tossed me the automatic and I shot the guy through the heart. Then the last guy ran for the woods. I was not letting him off that easy. I shot him and hit him execution style in the back of the head. None of these guys were getting mercy for this. I knew that the 9 best spies ever were around me and had probably been through worse than this but I'm 14 years old and this is the craziest thing that I have ever done.

Once I check on everyone Rachel got on Joe's left side, and Cammie on his right. They hoisted him up and started walking to the car. That's when we came under heavy fire again. I knew that this could be the end for me, but was not letting it be the end for them. I grabbed Cammie and Rachel's back up guns, I turned to Macey, Zach and Bex and said, "Take the guy that's still alive. Use him as a human shield get them to the car." I motioned to Joe, Cammie and Rachel. Then continued saying "Zach and Bex carry the guy and angle him towards the wood Macey cover their backs as they run." I then turned to Liz and Jonas and said, "I want you to run around the other side of the house and I'll cover you. On the count of three we run everyone get ready."

A minute later we were still under heavy fire from the woods and I knew that this guy would have to reload soon everyone was ready and I heard the shooting stop. I said, "Ready?

1...

2...

3...

GO!" We were off, running I heard Macey shooting back and they were providing enough of a distraction for me to get Liz and Jonas to the car safely. Once they were inside they started it up and called the director of the CIA telling him that they need to get a cover up for the whole boat explosion. She said to me, "Lucy, you've seen too much. You have three choices,

1-memory erased and set with an adopted family

2-CIA pretend that you were caught in 'spontaneous combusting of the boat and died'

or 3-spend the rest of you life in a basement cell in Langley.

I know that they are all horrible options in which you lose your family no matter what, but choose the second one and you-" Thats when we heard a horrifying shreik. I shoud have realized that they weren't with us. I said to Liz, "You do not open these doors for anyone except for me and the rest of your team. Understand me?" She nodded yes and I grabbed my weapon and ran to where I last knew the others to be.

 **So... I love being evil like this but y** **ou have to admit it makes for a better story. Til next time.**

 **-AES**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been disclaimed. Please keep reading. I know I'm not one for posting big chapters, but come on I really know how to make you excited for the next one. Thanks.**

I grabbed my weapon and headed to where I last knew the others to be.

As I rounded the corner of the house I saw Zach and Bex drop their human shield. I knew something was wrong the second I rounded the corner. I ran straight toward them and saw Zach picking up Macey and Bex firing into the woods. I ran right passed Zach while yelling, "Go go get them out of here."

He didn't question me he ran with Macey behind Joe, Cammie and Rachel while Bex and I fired into the woods. knew that either Bex, I or both of us were not going to make it out of this, so I took her gun and screamed at her to run. At first she wouldn't do it but them she saw the crazed and determined look in my eyes because she nodded and ran. While I was covering her retreat I was hit in the leg. She hadn't even made it to the car yet so she turned around when she heard me cry out in pain. She yelled, "Lucy!" and tried to run back to me, but I screamed, "No you have to live! Go now!"

I know that Zach understands the dying wish of a person because he hopped out of the car and pulled her in. I don't know if it was my own tears clouding my eyes or if it was truly happening, but I was sure that I saw Bex sobbing and screaming my name, but Zach I am almost sure that I saw a single tear fall from his eyes and run down his cheek. I looked back and saw the guy emerging from the woods and I knew that they were all in the car because I heard the engine rev. I looked back just in time to see the man that had fled to the woods point a gun at my head. Sadly for him he never got a shot off because Bex had squeezed into the front seat and Jonas and Liz were not sharing the passenger seat. She drove right through the guy and the next thing that I know Grant and Zach are pulling me into the back seat.

I was flailing and dizzy from blood loss, but I kept saying " You should have left me." Then before I passed out I felt a small wet spot develop on my cheek and realize something. Zachary Goode was crying and I knew that he was crying about me. I couldn't help but think that this was all nutty that I was just dreaming, but no I know that this is real because the body can not fake the amount of pain that I was feeling in that moment. I was done. I didn't care if I was safe or not, but I did care that everyone that I was hurting for was going to make it.

Then I blacked out.

 **Thanks for reading sorry for being evil with the end of this chapter. I just had to do it. I promise you'll like the next part. Thanks again.**

 **-AES**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimed. Thanks for reading.**

Then I blacked out.

I was out for more than I day I guessed. Actually it was more like I knew that I was out for more than a day. When I woke up I started to remember. I remember the whole fight and I needed to know if everything that I had fought for was okay. I needed to know if everyone I cared about was okay. I woke and saw a guy sitting next to me. I had a bit of blurry vision, but I knew that it would go away. After a few minutes of blinking everything was clear and I saw Joe sitting next to me. I moved my head a bit and he looked up from his bandaged leg. He looked me right in the eye and said "Hi Lucy, how are you?"

"I'm... fine...um...Joe right?"

"Yes, very good. I know that you don't want to hear any of what I'm about to say because its all the little hospital things that you need to know okay?" He paused just long enough for me to nod then continued saying, "You have a graze on your left shoulder and a through and through flesh wound in your left thigh. The doctors fixed you up as best as they could and you lost zero limbs. They say its remarkable that you didn't lose any limbs considering the amount of blood loss. Do you have any questions?"

I nodded and said, "Where am I?" was way more clear than the first time I spoke and I was less confused because more of the previous events were coming back to me.

He said, "You are at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Woman. You get to make your choice that Liz was talking to you about in a few weeks when you can walk again, but you will have a limp for at least 3 months and a maximum of 9 months. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, how long have I been here?"

"You've been here for 2 weeks. Your parents were notified of the boat incident. They have been told that you were on the boat and turned it on most likely going to play the radio and it exploded. Your funeral was a week ago and all of your belongings have been taken by the CIA for 'investigation'. The only things that your parents were aloud to keep were your King Henry Softball Jacket and your blue glass elephant."

"Okay, but did you bring all of my books here?"

"Yes, and why do you ask?"

"Because if anybody reads the books that I bought at an antique shop 2 weeks ago, than they now everything about Cammie and the other Gallagher Girls' high school can have those books."

"Okay, what are they called and who are they written by. I'll have Rachel make a copy to keep on file and them you can keep the originals."

"Okay, their called the Gallagher Girls series by Wendy Tarmak." That earned me a strange look from Joe and he said, "Are you sure they were written by Wendy Tarmak?"

"Yes why?"

"Because that's the alias of someone in Cammie's graduating class."

"Let me guess," I said, "Tina Walters."

"B-I-N-G-O and bingo was her name o."


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been disclaimed. Thanks for reading.**

"B-I-N-G-O and bingo was her name o."

It had been a week and all the Gallagher Girls were returning within the next week.

Seven days ago I was awake and on little pain medication.

Six days ago, I was talking up a storm. I explained everything that I knew and I hung out with Cammie a lot.

Five days ago I got off the pain medication and started to talk to the whole group about stuff they like. I talked about Fashion with Macey, fighting techniques I would learn in P&E with Bex, Grant, Zach and Cammie, Codes and encryption tips from Liz and Jonas, and Politics with Preston, I mean he is one of America's youngest Ambassadors **(A/N: Just needed a job for Preston so he is the Ambassador to England.)**

Four days ago I had gotten out of bed and started walking around by myself, which astounded the doctors.

Three days ago I started walking on the tread mill in the Physical Therapy room to help get rid of the limp faster.

Two days ago I was walking around and I found the secret passage that Joe was hidden in when he was in a coma.

Yesterday day ago Rachel and Cammie found me there crying. I missed my family and needed a distraction. I could barely take all of this.

Today, Cammie came to talk to me. She said, "My mom and Joe have something they want to ask you. They know that they could never replace your parents and I could never replace your siblings, but they want to adopt you. They feel bad that they go you into this mess and now they want you to come be a Solomon with us. They want you to be my legal sister." That was it for me then. I started crying and Cammie gave me a hug.

She didn't let go until I stopped crying and I said, "Okay, sure I'll be a Solomon with you. You just have to promise me three things, Cammie."

She said, "Okay, what are they? I'll do anything, you already saved all of us, what can I do for you?"

I said, "Number one: you and Zach have to be careful. I know that you two love each other and I hope that he is my brother-in-law one day, so I need you both to be careful and always come back to me. I've already lost enough family. Number two: I need to live in the room that Joe had when he was in a coma. I would never be able to live in a dorm with other girls after losing my sister like that and we shared a room so I would be crying a lot. I can't do that here though. It'll show too much weakness. And number three: I need you Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Zach, Grant and Preston to include me. I know that now I'm going to be your annoying little sister, which I have always wanted to be, but whenever you guys can, will you include me? I mean I at least want to do girl things with you guys. I want us to go on little shopping trips, even though I now that never happens with Macey. I just want to hang out with you. I'm not used to being alone. I need to always be with someone, except for like night times. I also want to do sister bonding stuff and that includes your trio. I want you guys to come back from your work at least one weekend and month and we all hang out together. I want to have a sleepover in my room with all of you and we can laugh at spy movies and scary movies because there so stupid. I just need to be able to hang out with you like I could with my biological family. Can we do that stuff?"

She said, "Your number one earns you a hug. I promise that even if Zach and I break it off we will both always come back to you. Number two, if Joe hadn't told me about the books I would be creeped out that you knew about that room, and I'll have to talk to Mom and Joe about it, but I'm sure we can work something along the lines of that out. And finally your number three, I will definitely make sure that stuff happens because it gives me an excuse to be with my best friends more often. Also you better not become an annoying little sister. Finally please call me Cam, it'll make Bex jealous because she's usually the only one that can get away with it. Also even if your mad do not call her Rebecca or you will learn what it's like on the receiving end of her choke holds."

"Okay, I will and thanks for the advice. I was already scared of Bex because of the books, but now I'm terrified." I said, that got a laugh and hug from Cam. Then we heard and "Aw" from the door.

We both turned and saw Zach, Joe, Rachel, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant and Jonas standing there. Over the course of the last week we had all become really close, including Preston, but he could only stay for a short time because of his job, and they all already thought of me as a sister, for Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas and Preston, and a daughter for Joe and Rachel. I was really loved here and it was amazing. I got more attention than at my real home, but I think I could make this my new home. I had people who really cared about me and I would stay here even if it meant and end to me...


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been disclaimed. Thanks for sticking with my story.**

Over the course of the last week we had all become really close, including Preston, but he could only stay for a short time because of his job, and they all already thought of me as a sister, for Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach, Grant, Jonas and Preston, and a daughter for Joe and Rachel. I was really loved here and it was amazing. I got more attention than at my real home, but I think I could make this my new home. I had people who really cared about me and I would stay here even if it meant and end to me...

Its the next day and we all grabbed the boxes of my stuff and brought it to my room. Rachel and Joe agreed that it could be my room, since I would live at Gallagher full time and Joe said that when we visit his cabin later in the year that I could bring some stuff and make my own room there like Cam has hers. Over night the CIA got a judge to sign off on the adoption and over the winter break Joe and Rachel were going to throw a family party so I could meet everyone. We were unpacking my stuff when Joe and Rachel asked to speak to me alone. Joe said, "Rachel, I think that you and I should talk to Lucy alone." Even though they were all the way across the room I could hear because Bex and I had been working on improving my hearing.

I said, not even looking up from my books that I was putting on my pastel purple book shelf, "What is it you need to talk to me about?" Joe was shocked and everyone else was laughing. I was quick to add, "I'm a fast learner when it comes to stuff I'm interested in the topic I'm learning, and Bex is helping me with the whole hear things I shouldn't part of spying."

I saw Joe shoot Bex a look that anyone who wasn't watching would have missed and that sent me into a fit of laughter. I said, "Your fast with your stern looks, Joe, but not fast enough Bex is helping me with that too."

He then said, "Is there anything they teach at this school that you aren't helping Lucy learn?"

"Nope, I think we have almost all things covered, meaning I mastered them or I've gotten tips from the girls about them." I said quick to answer.

"Okay, but can Rachel and I talk to Lucy in private for a minute, and yes that means you, Cammie." She gave him a look of defeat and then quietly ushered everyone else out.

As soon as they were out of any spy's earshot Joe motioned to my bed and I sat down. He and Rachel sat on the window seat we added, which was a special request from me, and she leaned into him. I knew that something was wrong. I knew that this was all over. None of this really happened they're probably going to wipe my brain and stick me in the psycho ward of the closest hospital so they can keep tabs on me. I knew that it was something they didn't want to do because of their body language, and Bex taught me how to read body language. I said, "None of this is real right. I don't get to stay here. I don't get to become a spy. You're going to stick me in some dusty cell in the basement of Langley aren't you?"

"No," Rachel said, "we would never do that to you, Lucy. We love you too much to do that to you. We know how much you lost helping us. We just have to take you to safe house to be debriefed by the Director who's a dear friend. We were on a very high clearance operation when you helped us so he has to be the one to do it. The only thing is we have to knock you out to bring you there because its a safe house so classified that the Baxters and the Director are the only ones who know it even exists."

I knew that this could be possible, but I wasn't buying it. I was upset, I couldn't believe that they were lying to me. Today was the day that all the girls came back and they said that they were going to tell everyone about me at the Welcome Back Dinner. I had started crying and I looked up at them. I said, "I don't believe you. You're spies. You're trained to lie. You use people, as Townsend puts it and I don't want to deal with that. You at least could have been honest with me. I'm leaving." I got up and headed for the door when I heard them stand up and Joe yell, Lucy Solomon get back here right now!"

I couldn't help it, I turned around and screamed at him, "Your not my father and your not my mother. You don't actually care about me. Does Cam know what this all really is? Well, actually she couldn't have known unless she's that good of an actress so leave me alone!" I was angry and storming towards the door stomping my feet and huffing like I used to do to my parents and then someone grabbed my hand.

I whipped around to see Rachel was holding it and she said, "Lucy, I swear I'm not lying. Its an order not a suggestion. It isn't to far from here. We can be back for the Welcome Back Dinner if you just come with us."

"No, your going to have to make me because I'm leaving." Rachel still wouldn't let go. She looked me in the eye and said, "Lucy, Joe and I love you very much. Cammie and the rest of her little crew love you too. We already lost Matthew, and almost lost Cammie, Abby and Bex because of Catherine, and I can't stand to lose you to. Please just come with us. Please." Oh she's good, I thought. She brought people I cared about into this. She looked like she was begging me and I looked up and noticed I couldn't see Joe anywhere. Then I remembered that she said that they had to knock me out to bring me there and just as I was about to check behind me a cloth was placed over my mouth and I knew how to get out of that. My mind went into auto-pilot. I held me breath, but moved so it looked like I was breathing and struggling. Then I pretended to pass out...

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry I'm evil with the ending of this chapter, but wait for the next one its awesome. Promise.**

 **-AES**


	10. Chapter 10

**It has been disclaimed. Thanks for reading.**

My mind went into auto-pilot. I held me breath, but moved so it looked like I was breathing and struggling. Then I pretended to pass out...

When I pretended to pass out I acted as if I was going to drop down on my knees and fall forward because I knew that Joe and Rachel wouldn't let me crash to the floor. I was right too. They both caught me by the arms and actually thought I had passed out, I must be pretty good at this. As they were bringing me down the stairs, I swung my legs around a little bit and then figured out that if I move one foot behind me and one foot in front of me then twist I'll know both of them over, so I did. Hearing the crash, Cam opened the door of the secret passage. She saw Joe and Rachel on the ground holding their heads and said, "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

I was a little too quick to say, "They fell down the stairs." I could tell she knew that wasn't the whole truth and it did not help. She ran over to them trying to help them up, but Joe said, "Don't let Lucy run away."

Rachel was on her feet and coming towards me, but I made it into the crowded hallway and made a run for it. I yelled "You'll never catch me. " In an attempt to tease Rachel and cover up why I was running. I then heard Rachel yell, "Girls, don't let her get away. But whatever you do-" but she was too late. A group of seniors had me by the arms and I flipped them all over the way I did Rachel and Joe. She tried to warn them. I ran for it. I had Cam hot on my heels with Zach by her side and the rest of their group behind them. I made a run for a secret passage that I knew from the books **(A/N: Just thought you guys should know, I'm changing it a little bit to where someone killed Catherine in the middle of the night and nobody figured out who, but no one cares.)** and ran through the hall. I remember there being a little room in there that Cam knows about so I went in there. I was mistaken when I thought it was a little room too. It had eight desks in there covered in CIA, MI6 and Secret Service papers and intel. They each had a computer on them and little name tags, and pretty sure it was Liz's idea. The had the names, Zach, Cammie, Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macey and Preston. Preston's was a lot dustier and had a lot of papers with the US Presidential symbol. I went and hid under his not leaving a speck of dust out of place.

A minute later I heard them all come in. Cam said, "I'll check the security feed and see if I can find her, I want you guys to look through the passage ways. The teachers have the classrooms covered and the students have the hallways. We have to find her. I will not let her lose more than she's already lost."

I then heard her sniffle and I knew she was crying. I heard Zach say, "You guys go look I need to talk to Cammie." Then a minute later when they had left he said, "Gallagher Girl, its okay. She won't lose anyone else. We won't let her." I heard her walk over to him and knew that they were either hugging or making out.

"Okay you go and look with the others I'll check the security feeds." When he was gone, I heard her walk my way and then crouch down to look at me. She said, "Lucy, Joe and Mom weren't lying. They just need you to answer some questions for the Director, you'll learn to know him as Uncle Mike. I know that I'm not supposed to, but I'll go with you. We can do it together okay?"

"Okay." I said admitting defeat. Cam then grabbed my hand and we left that old room. We went into the hall and I realized that they all just heard that because they never really left. Some spy I am, but hey I'm still learning and from the bests of the best too. When we walked back out and into the main school hallway, I felt two arms lock around my waist and I looked back in time to see Zach throw me up on his shoulders like I was nothing. I'm a good about a hundred pounds. When he did I screeched because he scared me and Professor Buckingham and Mr. Smith came our way. She said, "Mr. Goode put her down she's dangerous."

Cam was quick to come to my defense and say, "No she isn't. She's my little sister and she was just scared so she ran and in her fear she knock a few people over and some out. It was all a misunderstanding." Buckingham and Smith went wide eyed at this. Then she added, "They adopted her yesterday after we got her into a really big mess and she lost her family."

"Oh at least put the poor girl down Zachary!" She said, and then when he did I was surprised that she gave me a hug then said, "I'm-"

But of course I knew and I cut her off, "Professor Patricia Buckingham, and you fought in WWII right? Also did you know that there are pictures of you in a swimsuit in the Sublevels?"

That got a laugh out of everyone, but Buckingham. Then I realized that there were more than 10 sets of laughter like there should be, I looked down the hall passed Buckingham and Smith and saw Joe and Rachel with worried expressions on there faces once they noticed I knew that they were there. I tried to shrink back and hid behind Cam and Zach, but he put a hand on my back and said, "Lucy, are you okay?"

I shook my head no and Cam said, "Lucy, what's wrong?"

I said, "I'll never catch any of you lying, so I can't even trust you." That got me a hug and a ring slipped on my finger. I looked down to see a lil' sis ring on my finger and Cam said, "Now we have matching rings and they can even catch master of lies, Joe lying thanks to Lizzie."

"Really?" I said, and she nodded. I then said "Can I test it out?"

"Of course. Liz needed someone to test it for her."

"Awesome." I said, walking over to Joe and Rachel and said, "Repeat what you said earlier please." They just nodded. They didn't look offended or upset, they just understood how hard it is to trust people when you have a world like that to live in, so they did repeat it and my ring did not shock me. I said, "Okay, I'll go with you, but I want Cam to come, please? It'll be a good sisters bonding thing before she ends up going on some mission and I don't see her for a long time." They looked at each other happily and nodded. I couldn't help it, I said, "Family road trip that I won't remember! Later guys."

I grabbed Cam's hand and we were off. When we got to the car, I passed out, and I couldn't help but think, Thanks Joey.

 **Thanks for reading, its a bit of a long chapter, but I love it. It's my favorite chapter. I don't care if people don't read this story, but I won't stop writing it. I want to see how far this can go, even if I get bored with the story, I will never end it, unless it gets passed a hundred chapters and it really does need to end. Thanks again!**

 **-AES**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been disclaimed, and anyone here watch the show Reign because if you do, comment and I can put in Reign easter eggs.**

I couldn't help it, I said, "Family road trip that I won't remember! Later guys." I grabbed Cam's hand and we were off. When we got to the car, I passed out, and I couldn't help but think, Thanks Joey.

I woke up what I'm guessing was at least 6 hours later because its pitch black outside the little window, which was way to narrow for any human to crawl through, except maybe Liz, and I realized I was laying in a little room. I do not know where I am, and I don't like it. I'm alone and even if Cam had no say in the matter she would have made sure that I was at least not alone when I woke up. I looked around and tried to sit up but I was strapped down. I knew that something was wrong and as I struggled against my bonds I had to stop and scream because my chest hurt really bad. I looked down to see a big hole in my shirt and a lot of bandages, I had to yelp to cover up a huge scream arising in my throat. I then heard words from a very evil voice and thought I knew who it was. I was wrong oh so very wrong.

I looked up and I saw a mini-Catherine. She was about 3 inches shorter than what Catherine was supposed to be, she had the same eyes as Zach and her hair was the color of fire, fading from a deep red to a bright orange to a yellowy blonde color. She actually scared me a lot more Catherine. I ddin't know what to do, and then she said, "Hello Lucy. I believe that you have something that I want."

"Nope, no idea what your talking about MC."

"What did you just call me?"

"MC, your Zach's sister aren't you. You look a lot like Catherine and you all have the same eyes. I'm right aren't I, MC." I was having fun making her mad, because people let things slip when their mad. Thank you Bex, Liz and Macey, I'm sorry I criticized your tips, I will never do it again.

"Do not call me that."

"Whatever you say MC."

"That's it," she screamed, she stormed over to me and grabbed the needle from an IV container I hadn't notice and it had a foreign liquid. She put the needle in my chest, inside my wound. Then hit the on switch. It allowed the liquid inside of me and I could feel a burning sensation all through me. She then turned to a camera in the corner that I hadn't notice and said, "Hello, Joe, Rachel and the rest of you annoying brats. I'm sure that you have been wondering why the Director hasn't sent her back on the helicopter yet, but that's because he's dead and I have your daughter/sister." She then stepped out of the way so that the camera was pointing at me. she then continued saying, "I believe that you know why I took her. We have the same terms as before. Return my mother or I will torture and kill her. Give-"

I interrupted her and said, eve though I was in a lot of pain, "Whatever MC. I mean come on get over yourself!" I then turned my head as much as I could so that I was facing the camera and said, "Don't come after me. I already told you that once, so here's another thing to think about. I know she wants her mother, but come on what, have you not told her, Zach? I'm going to tell her and even if I don't I'll die, so I'm just going to go with the truth. Thanks for taking me in while it lasted guys. Bye."

"Aw, what a touching goodbye." she said fake sniffling, "I hope you never see her again. Bye-Bye."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading. Leave a comment in the review section if you want me to put easter eggs for different books.**

"Aw, what a touching goodbye." she said fake sniffling, "I hope you never see her again. Bye-Bye."

I could still feel the burning sensation and it finally over came me and I passed out. Her creepy and ghost like word were the last thing I heard.

- **I'm going to try something. I'm going to try doing Cam's, Zach's and may be Joe and Rachel's points of view. Tell me if you like or dislike it.-**

 **Cammie's POV**

When Lucy took my hand and we headed for the car I was over joyed. I never thought that she would forgive us. I knew what Mom and Joey would have to do, but she found out they were lying and that made her be totally okay with everything. I would never expect that from a spy... Oh right she isn't one yet, she was normal 3 weeks ago.

We were in the car and she passed out for the drug Joey gave her and we left. The only thing was, we check to make sure she was out this time. Then we called for the helicopter and Joey carried her over. She looked so peaceful, probably dreaming, in his arms. I knew that she felt safe, but if Zach's sister found out about her I knew that she was practically doomed to being on the run for life.

When we got to the helicopter, we rode it all the way to Guam. I knew that Mom and Joey told her that we would all be back for the Welcome Back Dinner and their announcement, so they postponed it until tomorrow. When we arrived at the base 11 hours 43 minutes 52 seconds later, we brought her into the house and put her in the spare bedroom. The Director would be coming in half an hour and I wasn't going to leave Lucy until he arrived. I knew that he would make us go and send her back on her own later, so I was secretly hoping that she wouldn't wake up until we were gone.

I was so intrigued by creepily watching my new sister sleep that I quickly forgot to keep time and just held her hand. I loved having a little sister that I could care for. She actually wanted to have me and my friends around and she actually loved to hang out with us. We already goofed around with each other all the time and she pretended to be the annoying little sister. We knew almost everything about each other after a week. There were quite a few people at her old school who deserved a good beating from me, but I wouldn't do it. I anonymously emailed the principal with the horrible stories she told me and he felt so bad about how people had treated the dead girl he had all the people that bullied her expelled. I know that should have been enough for me, but I really really really wish that I could have given them a piece of my mind.

When the Director arrived 35 minutes and 26 seconds later I said, "You're late and she still hasn't woken up. Do you think that Joe gave her a little too much?"

He said, "No, I told him to give her enough so that she would sleep for a whole 18 hours. She's been through a lot and I really needed to talk to her alone. She would have freaked out if you had to leave her."

"Okay," I said, "but she's my little sister, so she is to be returned in the exact manner that you found her. Okay?"

"Of course Cameron. I would have it no other way."

"You know what I've said about calling me that. Call me Cammie. I always think I'm in trouble when I hear my full name, Director."

"And you know what I have told you about calling me Director, Cammie, I'm your Uncle Mike so I order you to call me that."

"Roger Roger Uncle Mike." I said leaving him and his agent he brought with him with Lucy. I went to the kitchen and told Mom and Joey it was time to go. We all went back to Lucy's room. I gave her a hug and gave her the necklace I got for her. It's one of the ones that is a little circle container with little items inside. I put a mini lock pick set to symbolize Bex and Grant, A miniature bit of information symbol to symbolize Liz and Jonas, A miniature dress that was designed with the British flag on it to symbolize Macey and Preston, a sword and gun crossed to symbolize the Blackthorne Boys and Gallagher Girls, the Solomon, Morgan, Cameron and McCarthy family crests to symbolize Joey Mom and the rest of our family and finally a heart with an arrow through it for Zach and I. I knew that she would love it. I decided leaving it in her hands wasn't the best idea so I slipped it around her neck and then let Joey and Mom hug her goodbye.

We went out to the helicopter and went back to school. When we arrived, I was met with a scared Liz and I knew that they were making her tell us something that we would not want to hear. She then looked me in the eye, a little more confidently and said, "Allyson has Lucy."

I said, "Are you sure Liz?"

She could'n't even look me in the eye. She looked at the ground and said, "Yes, there is no possible way for the video to be a fake."

I freaked out and said, "What video? You know what never mind Lizzie, show it to me."

She ran down the hall back to our room here and grabbed her laptop. She opened what looked to be Joey's email and he yelled "Hey, that's my private email account, Liz!"

She looked like she didn't want to say it but she did. She said, "I set up everyone who has ever gone to Gallagher and Blackthorne's emails to send me a duplicate message if they are to receive one from Allyson." She was busy typing away as she was talking and when she finished she showed us a video that had been sent to Joey.

 **This is how it went, normal letters are Allyson's words and Italicized letters are Lucy's words:**

"Hello Lucy. I believe that you have something that I want."

 _"Nope, no idea what your talking about MC."_

"What did you just call me?"

 _"MC, your Zach's sister aren't you. You look a lot like Catherine and you all have the same eyes. I'm right aren't I, MC."_

"Do not call me that."

 _"Whatever you say MC."_

"That's it," she screamed, she stormed over to Lucy and grabbed the needle from an IV container I hadn't notice and it had a foreign liquid. She put the needle in Lucy's chest, and what seemed to be a new wound.. Then hit the on switch. It allowed the liquid inside of her and I could tell she felt a burning sensation all through her, Allyson has done this to me before. She then turned to the camera we were watching the footage from and said, "Hello, Joe, Rachel and the rest of you annoying brats. I'm sure that you have been wondering why the Director hasn't sent her back on the helicopter yet, but that's because he's dead and I have your daughter/sister." She then stepped out of the way so that the camera was pointing at Lucy. She then continued saying, "I believe that you know why I took her. We have the same terms as before. Return my mother or I will torture and kill her. Give-"

Lucy made the mistake of interrupting her and said, even though she seemed to be in a lot of pain, "Whatever MC. I mean come on get over yourself!" She then turned her head as much as she could so that she was facing the camera and said, "Don't come after me. I already told you that once, so here's another thing to think about. I know she wants her mother, but come on what, have you not told her, Zach? I'm going to tell her and even if I don't I'll die, so I'm just going to go with the truth. Thanks for taking me in while it lasted guys. Bye."

"Aw, what a touching goodbye." she said fake sniffling, "I hope you never see her again. Bye-Bye."

That was the end of the video and this was going to be the end of Allyson...


	13. Chapter 13

**Its been disclaimed. Thanks for reading people. I love how people actually like to read the things I write unlike in the physical word.**

 **I'm going to continue with Cammie's point of view and if you don't like it just say so...**

 **Cam's POV**

"Aw, what a touching goodbye." she said fake sniffling, "I hope you never see her again. Bye-Bye."

That was the end of the video and this was going to be the end of Allyson...

Liz had broken down into tears, because we all know that Allyson is not kidding when she says that she will torture and kill Lucy. We all know what happened when her and Catherine got their hands on me in the summer that I still had problems remembering. Bex looked like a much angrier Hitler, ready to go to war over this. Macey was trying to keep calm by complaining about Allyson's choice of clothes, even though she really liked it. Grant was trying to get Bex away from the wall that she was trying to punch, and Jonas was hugging Liz and attempting to get her to stop crying. Joey was holding Mom and trying to get her to stop crying, because even though she had been part of our family for barely two days Mom was devastated. She kept saying things like, "Who's going to take care of her?" and "I'm going to kill that little bitch, Lucy's my little baby." She was literally in hysterics. I just froze and looked at everyone. I could feel someone shaking me and looked to see Zach at my side saying, "Gallagher Girl? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." was all I could say. I looked back to Mom, Joey and everyone else and knew that we all needed Lucy in some way or another. She was holding us all together. I know for a fact that we all knew our mission right now was to get her back here safely and kill that bitch.

I knew that I had to take charge, because if I didn't everyone would fall apart. I needed us to be united and ready to give up anything for this mission, so I said, "Zach, you know all of Catherine and Allyson's old bases, judging by the weather outside that window, where do you think it is?"

"I'd say its the Alps, Arctic or the Russian base. I'll have Lizzie see where its snowed in the last 12 hours. Okay, Cammie?"

"Yeah..." He started to walk away but I caught his sleeve and said, "Zach, I made her a promise. This is us keeping it okay?"

"Oh course, Gallagher Girl. I promise she will be coming back to us very soon."

"That's not the only thing that I promised. I said that even if you and I break it off, which Lucy says will probably never happen, that we will always be there for her, and always come back to her. Where ever she is..."

"I think I know what your getting at Cammie, but I don't think the two of us storming her base will do it. It took the whole group to get you back, so lets just assume it will take all of us to get her back, and if its too easy for us than let's assume its a trap. She knows we're coming Gallagher Girl, we really have to be careful."

"I know, Zach, but I think the two of us going in quietly can save her undetected and kill Allyson."

"Okay, Lucy's room midnight. bring your gear."

"Okay, and thanks Zach."

"No problem Gallagher Girl. I know how much this means to you."

Then he walked away to help Liz find any more defining factors from the little pixels of the screen.

 **Thanks for reading, tell me what you think. I also would like to point out that if people don't like me giving Zach a psycho sister, get over it! Thanks again!**

 **-AES**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi lovers of the Gallagher Girls and Ally Carter, Just a heads up, there will be violence, and I am very detailed when it comes to that. Everyone I know says its because I watch to many cop shows, which is probably true, so just a heads up, and also I will give a little warning before I put my gory details. Thanks for reading and you all know that this has been disclaimed.**

"No problem Gallagher Girl. I know how much this means to you."

Then he walked away to help Liz find any more defining factors from the little pixels of the screen.

 **I'm going to be going back and forth between Lucy and Cam's points of views a lot so pay attention, and look for bold words, I put any author's note or point of view change in bold!**

 **Lucy's POV**

Later on when I woke up again, I still had the burning feeling all through me, except duller. I looked up to see that someone had turned the switch off and the bag was half full. Then I looked and saw that I wasn't strapped down anymore and I was in a different room. It seemed to be a welcoming room, it had white walls **(love that song!)** a black ceiling and black floor. It was all cushion except for on the ceiling where bright lights were shining through the black and making me dizzy. At first I had to close my eyes, then squint, and then I could see. I looked around and finally decided to scooch back into the corner I was in and rest my head on my shoulder. I wanted to take up the least space possible and be invisible. I prefer that life style. I hate being in black skinny jeans and hot pink top in a mostly white room. I stand out and that makes me freak out.

I sat there for a while thinking. I thought about my life so far and didn't care that I was most likely going to die soon. I just enjoyed sitting there. After a while I heard a faint click and saw a small hole open in the very top of the wall I was sitting against, and the lights went out. Just want to mention, I hate the dark! I waited for the lights to come back on, but they didn't, so even though it made no difference, I closed my eyes. I told my self that I was sleeping and it was bright when I opened my eyes. Then I heard laughter and couldn't help but open my eyes.

 **Cam's POV**

It was 11:45 and I had gotten no sleep so far. I couldn't even walk the halls, because when I did something reminded me of Lucy. I was sure that I wouldn't be as emotional as Mom over losing Lucy to Allyson, but I was. My room was the only place she hadn't been. I sat there for all of those hours waiting for midnight to come. I had already packed my gear and left it in her room, but I couldn't stay there. Everything was hers and adorable. When I entered the room it was like walking out of the world of the old forgotten history of the world and walking into a doll house. She had her walls painted turquoise with white trim, her pastel purple book shelf with all her books that she loved made me think of Lizzie, her little walk-in closet that Macey insisted that she have made me think of all the fun times that I guarantee we will have in there, then the little door in the back of the room that we made blend into the wall. It led to the other secret passages; there was a white paint trail to take her to my room, a purple one for the Grand Hall, a blue one for the main hallway, a pink one to the backyard, an orange one to the training barn and a green one that would take her to Mom and Joey's offices and a branch off of that to their bedroom if need be for her to go there. I made sure to tell her to knock when I gave her the list of where the colors lead. I couldn't stand her adorable room!

I went pacing around our room and it took Bex holding me down so she could 'get some bloody sleep!' and Macey saying she would 'straighten my hair until it was ashes if I didn't stop to get me to sit and calm down. They knew I was scared, but they also only knew half the problem. The other half was what was I going to do if Zach and I got there and we were too late? what if Allyson had done something to her? what if we were wrong in assuming that it was a real window? Everything was making me crazy, I had every possible and logical idea going through my mind and I needed it to stop. I looked back at the clock, 11:55, shit, I thought and made a run for Lucy's room.

When I finally got there because I took the main hallway, I walked in and Zach was laying on her bed. He was looking up at the ceiling, so I sat with him. He gave me a hug and then pulled me closer. I looked back at the ceiling, because his eyes had never left and noticed that she had painted it. It was now the color of the night sky with glow in the dark stars and the moon. I literally almost cried, she had done such a good job and then I noticed they were in patterns. One said Cam, another said Zach, the next ones said, Bex Liz, Macey, Preston, Jonas, Grant, Joe, Rachel, Matthew, Abby, Edward, Grams, Gramps, Alice, Andrew, Harris, Owen, James and Lynn. The names of all of her family, in one big loop with together forever in the center. I knew one thing in that moment. I would make sure she had me forever...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi readers! I have disclaimed this, but of course you all know that, but seriously I hope you guys love this story, and have the time of your life before your time is up...**

One said Cam, another said Zach, the next ones said, Bex Liz, Macey, Preston, Jonas, Grant, Joe, Rachel, Matthew, Abby, Edward, Grams, Gramps, Alice, Andrew, Harris, Owen, James and Lynn. The names of all of her family, in one big loop with together forever in the center. I knew one thing in that moment. I would make sure she had me forever...

 **Lucy's POV**

I waited for the lights to come back on, but they didn't, so even though it made no difference, I closed my eyes. I told my self that I was sleeping and it was bright when I opened my eyes. Then I heard laughter and couldn't help but open my eyes.

I looked up to see a home movie that my mom made when I was seven years old.

 ** _-The movie-_**

 _I was in the back yard of my house in Wrentham, on the swing set. I was pushing Alice on the swings and she was having such a great time. We went to see our dad when he came outside and gave him a hug. We all went back over to the swings and the movie became violent. My dad stabbed my sister, than my mother than himself. Then a girl who looked a lot like MC came and gave me a hug. She said, "Hi my name is Catherine, I'm your new mommy. You have a brother named Zach and a sister named Allyson. Do you want to go meet them?" My seven year old self nodded and she took me by the had to see a miniature Zach and tiny version of MC. We all hugged and walkied down the beach together like a happy and normal family._

 ** _-End movie-_**

That never happened, I thought. After a while of that movie playing I started to believe that is what happened. Then I finally understood. I was a mission and all of that really did happen. I was put with a new family for protection my the CIA and before I came here, that was everyone covering it up. Then before I could say my thoughts out loud a gas came into the room and everything went fuzzy until it was gone for good...

 **Cam's POV**

After a few minutes Zach and I left Lucy's room. I willed myself not to cry and I didn't. I told myself everything was fine and this was a normal mission, and I believed it. The only thing was, I knew the truth deep down. I knew that the reason that I was doing this was because I loved my little sister and I could never leave her life in the hands of the other people the CIA would send in to get her. As soon as Zach and I stepped into the hallway he said, "Gallagher Girl, she's in the Alps. the same place that you were." I knew what that meant. It meant she was brainwashing Lucy and if we didn't get there fast enough, Allyson could turn her into a weapon to be used against us because she knows, we will never harm people that we love...


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you guys are excited for the epic clash of awaiting forces. This has been disclaimed as you all know, so lets get on with it!:);)**

 **Lucy's POV**

That never happened, I thought. After a while of that movie playing I started to believe that is what happened. Then I finally understood. I was a mission and all of that really did happen. I was put with a new family for protection my the CIA and before I came here, that was everyone covering it up. Then before I could say my thoughts out loud a gas came into the room and everything went fuzzy until it was gone for good...

When I awoke again I was in a small pink room. There were band, cheer leading and gymnastics posters all over the walls. There was a fricken unicorn poster! It looked like a room for a small child, but then thought this must be mine. I got up off the bed I was laying on which had a pink comforter, purple closet doors, baby blue curtains and an ipod. I turned the ipod on and swiped the screen, ready to guess a password. Then noticed it did not have a password. I looked and there were dress up games, a coloring book print outs app, picture book apps and a lot of music. It was Mickey Mouse, Sofia the First, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Cars etc. music. **(I have a lot of little siblings and cousins).** I turned it on and started singing along. I don't know how I know the lyrics, but I did. Sang and danced and played with the toys in my room and then Allyson came in. I don't know how I know her name, I thought her name was MC? What does that even mean? I don't remember any of it. Well whatever she came and played with me. I was happy about it too. Then when I was holding a doll she tried to take it. I was upset. She took it from my grasp and I grabbed the toy and her arm and threw her across the room. I don't even know how I did it. I didn't care because I had my toys back. Then she looked at me and said, "Lucy, where's mommy?"

I said, "Cammie and Zachy killed her..." I started crying and I don't even know why.

She said, "You know what that means right?"

I nodded than said, "Zachy is evil, isn't he?"

"Yes," she said, "he took mommy and the rest of our toys so when comes and tries to take you and kill me, are we going to let him?"

I tried to resist, but I couldn't I shook my head, yes. Allyson smiled and said, "Good little Lucy, now you can tell me everything that they are doing and then when Cammie and Zachy least expect it they can die and feel the pain of mommy."

I smiled, wiped away the tears and we went back to playing dolls.

 **Cam's POV**

After a few minutes Zach and I left Lucy's room. I willed myself not to cry and I didn't. I told myself everything was fine and this was a normal mission, and I believed it. The only thing was, I knew the truth deep down. I knew that the reason that I was doing this was because I loved my little sister and I could never leave her life in the hands of the other people the CIA would send in to get her. As soon as Zach and I stepped into the hallway he said, "Gallagher Girl, she's in the Alps. the same place that you were." I knew what that meant. It meant she was brainwashing Lucy and if we didn't get there fast enough, Allyson could turn her into a weapon to be used against us because she knows, we will never harm people that we love...

As Zach and I headed down the hall we went to the back door and exited the building, then before we shut the door, we pulled the code black switch. It sent the whole school into lock down, and we headed for the car. We knew that we would have at least ten minutes to make it away from school. The guard tower guard had rushed back into the school, so I jumped in the car and put the pedal to the metal. I was very glad that I had bought an armored car, because I went right through Gallagher's front gates with no problem. When we reached the main highway a few minutes later, Zach and I switched places. I sat in the passenger seat and he was driving. I didn't know why but I felt safe in a car with no one but him. We went as fast as we could because we had to make it to West Point, Naval Hospital by noon the next day. They had a medical helicopter headed for Afghanistan. They were making a stop in Austria for fuel and we were going to sneak of there. I was thinking about all of it and I knew I would need to be rested, but I couldn't sleep I knew that Lucy was in much more trouble than I thought, so I pressured Zach. I told him to go faster and faster until we were going 102 miles per hour and by crossing the state boarders before state troopers could catch us. Then when we reached 105 miles per hour and I was still telling him to go faster, Zach said, "I wish I didn't have to do this Gallagher Girl." He then stomped on the brakes and pulled over. He pulled a little white cloth out of his back pocket, and even though I knew what it was I let him pull me to him and hold it over my mouth for a solid 3 minutes. Then I blacked out, still thinking about how much danger my baby sister is in...


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi readers! Sorry for being evil with the ending of chapter 16, but just to let you know I will not tell you when the epic clash of opposing forces will happen, you'll just have to read to find out. Thanks for reading!**

 **Lucy's POV**

I tried to resist, but I couldn't I shook my head, yes. Allyson smiled and said, "Good little Lucy, now you can tell me everything that they are doing and then when Cammie and Zachy least expect it they can die and feel the pain of mommy."

I smiled, wiped away the tears and we went back to playing dolls.

After a while I got bored of dolls, so Ally told me that we could paint and she would be right back with all of the supplies. I decided to put my dolls away and when I did I found one doll that looked a lot like someone I knew. She had shiny jet black hair and bright blue eyes. I guess I was just remembering another time when Ally and I played dolls. That's all we ever do. Then I saw another doll and she had blonde bob hair cut and looked like a little pixie. She was a lot smaller than the other dolls but she was cute. I then found another doll and she had tan skin and dark brown hair. The next doll I found was a boy, he was scrawny with brown hair, then I found one and he was a little shorter than the others and he had black bushy hair. The there was another that had lightly tanned skin and he was taller than most of them. He was jacked and you could tell just by looking at it and then there were four dolls that I recognized, as Joe, Rachel, Cammie and Zachy...

 **Cam's POV**

Then when we reached 105 miles per hour and I was still telling him to go faster, Zach said, "I wish I didn't have to do this Gallagher Girl." He then stomped on the brakes and pulled over. He pulled a little white cloth out of his back pocket, and even though I knew what it was I let him pull me to him and hold it over my mouth for a solid 3 minutes. Then I blacked out, still thinking about how much danger my baby sister is in...

When I awoke later on Zach was no longer in the car and I was laying across the three seats in the second row. I looked around and saw that we had arrived at West Point. After looked out the car windows for a few minutes, I got out of the car to try and find Zach. When I stepped foot outside the car, a masked figure grabbed me. I thought that something was wrong and that this person might be able to lead me to Zach. I tried to fight them, and make them let go, but they blocked everything I threw at them like they were expecting it. Then I stopped fighting and they pulled me to them and pulled of the mask. It was Zach and he had two hopsital uniforms in the backpack he had stolen...along with everything else we currently had.

After a few minutes of us suiting up to get on the plane we heard a warning for all those on the flight we were catching and made a run for the plane. We flashed our CIA badges to get passed security and told them we were hitching a ride to Europe. They didn't care, so we went right by and got on the plane. When we got on the plane we sat down strapped in and waited, even though it was killing me that this was taking such a long time...

 **Lucy's POV**

Then there were four dolls that I recognized, as Joe, Rachel, Cammie and Zachy...

I was angry. I was upset and I really wanted to leave. Things were now coming back to me. The truth was coming back to me and I knew I couldn't let that devil Allyson know. I finally understood that everything that I was remembering was what really happened and everything that bitch told me was a lie. I was hugging the Cam doll when Allyson came back. When she came in she dropped the supplies on the table and said, "Hey little Lucy, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I found a doll that looks like my sister, Alice. She died." I said, then hugged the 'Alice' doll. Then I picked up the Zachy doll and said, "This one looks like Zachy, and I hate him!" I said it in a fake angry tone and then threw the doll of him at the wall. Its head fell off and I left it there. Then walked over to paint with Allyson.

After a while of painting, I finish my painting of Zachy and Cammie dead with Allyson and I hugging behind them, holding bloody knives. I killed Zachy and she killed Cammie. At least it was just a picture. I would be horrified if it was real. Then I showed her and she said, "Lucy that's amazing. It should be in an art gallery!" she said it a fake happy and enthusiastic tone. Then I said, "I'm hungry, can we eat?"

She said, "Oh course Lucy. Do you want Sofia the First chicken nuggets and mac n' cheese or hot dogs and mac n' cheese?"

I said, not really happy, but doing a good job of faking it, "Ooo I want chicken and mac n' cheese!"

She said, "Okay, I'll be back in a little bit okay?"

I nodded yes and as soon as she was gone, I ran to the figure of Zachy I had thrown at the wall. The head had indeed come off and there was a piece of paper sticking out of it. I pulled it out, unraveled it and read the note that gave me chills and made me feel the slightest bit better...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey readers! Sorry for being evil and not putting the note in that chapter, but I think its a great way to kick off this chapter! You all know the story has been disclaimed, so if I forget it once in a while, I think that I have said it enough.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I nodded yes and as soon as she was gone, I ran to the figure of Zachy I had thrown at the wall. The head had indeed come off and there was a piece of paper sticking out of it. I pulled it out, unraveled it and read the note that gave me chills and made me feel the slightest bit better...

 _ **-The note-**_

 _Dear WRTN (Whoever Reads This Note),_

 _My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. My parents are Matthew Andrew Morgan(deceased, father), Rachel Cameron Morgan Solomon(alive, mother).My godfather is Joseph Solomon(alive, currently in a coma thanks to me, Cove Ops teacher). The current director of the CIA is my Uncle Mike, I have an aunt, Abigail Cameron. I have a boyfriend, Zachary Edward Goode. He is the son of my tormentor, but I don't care. I love him and even though his mother currently has me under lock and key, and is trying to make me give up intel, I refuse to give, I still love him. I'm glad that she got me before anyone else I love got hurt. That's right you read me right, she has shot my Aunt Abby and put Joey(Solomon) in a coma. Its all my fault to. People told me no it wasn't, and that I just needed more protection, but that's not what I need. I need to be without anyone to care about. Because if I even shed one tear over someone, ever than they will become part of Catherine's plot to get me. Even though she has me now, I'm sure that she will never stop coming after me, so I need to die or she does. I just can't die at her hand. That makes me a hero to everyone. A martyr to the belief of justice. I can't be that. I need to be me and out of any prison, whether I am there for my protection, the protection of others or the jail of an enemy. I need to be free and I know I eventually will be... in one way or another._

 _I would just like to point out to myself that I have styled these dolls to remind me of the people closest to me for two reasons. The first being it makes me happier here in my captivity where I am pretending to cooperate. The second being, if she gets her hands on me again, and I become partially brainwashed, these dolls will remind me of the truth. I know she wants me to believe that her little Zachy is evil, so I will put it in his doll. I put two notes in every doll. One being a sketch of the person I am thinking about, and the other being a letter for them from me. Thanks for finding this, if you did, you are very crafty._

 _Sincerely,_

 _C. A. M._

 _Cameron Ann Morgan_

 ** _-end of note-_**

I put the note back into Zach's head and noticed two pieces of paper in his barbie body. I took them out and unfolded them. The first one was a sketch of Zachy. He was so cute and handsome. Cam had done such a good job. Just looking at the picture made me think about when we emerged from the secret passage about 2 days ago, I think, and he threw me up on his shoulders like a real big brother. At first I was scared and held on really tight, but I knew that he would not let me fall. I was also not afraid, because Bex and Grant were right behind me and I knew that they wouldn't let me fall. Also even Cam would have hit him if he did let me fall. I remembered that moment and how safe I felt and I felt a little bit better. Then moved onto the note about Zach.

 _ **-Zach's note-**_

 _Dear WRTN,_

 _This is Zachary Edward Goode. I know that You can all tell by the sketch that he is the most handsome guy on the planet. I love that he makes me feel so special and not like the plain Jane I really am. He calls me Gallagher Girl and Once or twice I've called him Blackthorne Boy. He is loyal, smart, compassionate and he really loves me. He may not know his father and he may have a psycho mother and sister, that he didn't tell me about though I can imagine why now that I've met her, but he knows he loves me and I don't care who his family is. Its like the Barney song: Cammie loves Zach, Zach loves Cammie, Zach's got psycho family, he punches hard and protects Cammie, and our friend love each other_ _too_ **[A** **dmit it you just sang the song, then my lyrics!:);)]** _. So that's what I have for Zach. I suggest that you read what's in my doll last._

 _Sincerely,_

 _C. A. M._

 _Cameron Ann Morgan_

 ** _-End Zach's note-_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi readers, sorry for taking so long to post. I have all the high school exams like HSPT, COOP and SSAT. Also had to take MAP test this past week so sorry for not updating sooner. I'll probably be updating less and less until about February because of all the High School stuff I have to do, so please don't be mad at me and I promise to update when ever I can. Remember to:**

 **Dream as if you'll live forever and live as if you'll die tomorrow.**

 _Dear WRTN,_

 _This is Zachary Edward Goode. I know that you can all tell by the sketch that he is the most handsome guy on the planet. I love that he makes me feel so special and not like the plain Jane I really am. He calls me Gallagher Girl and once or twice I've called him Blackthorne Boy. He is loyal, smart, compassionate and he really loves me. He may not know his father and he may have a psycho mother and sister, that he didn't tell me about though I can imagine why now that I've met her, but he knows he loves me and I don't care who his family is. Its like the Barney song: Cammie loves Zach, Zach loves Cammie, Zach's got psycho family, he punches hard and protects Cammie, and our friend love each other_ _too_ **[A** **dmit it you just sang the song, then my lyrics!:);)](Also I will admit that they are not very goode, had to do it and you all know it, lyrics)** _. So that's what I have for Zach. I suggest that you read what's in my doll last._

 _Sincerely,_

 _C. A. M._

 _Cameron Ann Morgan_

 ** _-End Zach's note-_**

I was like, OH MY GOD WAIT UNTIL MACEY AND BEX GET THEIR HANDS ON THIS. Then remembered, oh yeah, I'm all alone. I sat their in silence and decided to pick up the Bex doll. When I did I heard the faint creak of the first door to this room, FYI there are literally 5 doors! Five freaking doors! I quickly put every thing away and ran back to the paint table. I got their just in time. I picked up my paint brush again and added flowers to Ally and I's hair in my painting. Then I looked up and saw the food. I said "Yay!" and we ate. I was totally not hungry though. I really wanted to starve myself because however she made this chicken she made it, it tastes... almost...metallic? Oh holy Supreme McShizzle! **(Who gets it?! Gotta love Leo)(#TeamLEO).** We at then went back to painting. Then half way through making a heart around another painting of Allyson and I, I blacked out.

 **Thanks for reading sorry its brief. More to come, I promise, and this will be a great story. Over the weekend I promise to get at least to 25 chapters. I have two friends with concussions right now so that doesn't help matters of studying so wish me luck with high school shiznit and thanks again for reading. Remember to:**

 **Dream as if you'll never die and live as if you'll die tomorrow.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-AES, (Otherwise known as Juliette Echo Romeo)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reading and being patient with the updates. Also if you didn't read my note on the last chapter, than you should. It explains a lot of stuff about why I don't have as many chapters on here. Remember:**

 **There are some thoughts you can't avoid and some feelings you can't deny...**

I picked up my paint brush again and added flowers to Ally and I's hair in my painting. Then I looked up and saw the food. I said "Yay!" and we ate. I was totally not hungry though. I really wanted to starve myself because however she made this chicken she made it, it tastes... almost...metallic? Oh holy Supreme McShizzle! **(Who gets it?! Gotta love Leo)(#TeamLEO).** We at then went back to painting. Then half way through making a heart around another painting of Allyson and I, I blacked out.

Bex had taught me how to taste drugs in my food and what to do to prevent their intended effect from happening, but in this situation, I couldn't...

 **Cam's POV**

After a few minutes of us suiting up to get on the plane we heard a warning for all those on the flight we were catching and made a run for the plane. We flashed our CIA badges to get passed security and told them we were hitching a ride to Europe. They didn't care, so we went right by and got on the plane. When we got on the plane we sat down strapped in and waited, even though it was killing me that this was taking such a long time...

On the plane ride I talked to Zach, so much that I literally almost talked his ear off. He said, "Gallagher Girl," in a sleepy, bored way, "If you keep talking, I am going to cut my ears of then take out the listening holes in the sides of my head that are left." That shut me up pretty quick. He wouldn't be my adorable Zach without ears. I knew 17 languages including, lip reading and sign language, and Zach does too, but I'm sure he doesn't want to have to use those skills. When I stopped talking, I must have continued to have a worried and upset face, because he said, "Cammie, what's wrong?"

I was upset and I don't know why, but I snapped. I said, no more like screamed and sobbed at him, "Everything Zach! Lucy's gone because your sister took her and its all my fault! Allyson would never have come after my family if I hadn't killed your mother. She knows that your mother is dead, and we took something from her. By doing that we took away her humanity! She brainwashed Lucy and there is no way she will survive this unless she learned a lot more than I thought she did..."

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. He said, "Gallagher Girl, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry..." he pulled me closer and closer until we couldn't be any closer. He then decided to say the most amazing thing ever, "At least we know she didn't leave a note, at least you did when you ran off. Joe and Rachel scoured that crime scene until they mangled the body of Ally's guard that died. Then they got kicked out by the crime techies and came back to mourn. Joe sent me pictures of evide-"

"Say that again!" I yelled whirling around to face him.

"Then they got kicked out by the crime tech-"

"No, not that! The thing about a note!" I yelled again, hitting his arm playfully.

"At least we know she-"

"Yes that's it! Oh, sorry Zachy wacky continue..." I said a playful undertone showing through my serious and 'sorry' voice.

"At least we know she didn't leave and note, at least you did when you ran off, and!" He said fast so I couldn't interrupt him, "Where the hell did you get the idea to give me that nickname. Please don't say Bex or Grant and if not do not tell them that nickname."

"I got it from your sister and I left notes in a bunch of dolls that I dressed up to look like you guys when your mom and sister had me. She is going to be brainwashed to hate us and throw them at a wall. I am just telling you that is how it worked with me every time. I left notes in the heads of the dolls and put them on loosely to remind me that you guys are the good guys and to fake hate you. They are the only reason that your mom and sister never succeded and I have hope that she found them!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi readers! Thanks for being patient with the updates. If you have been through having to take HSPT, COOP, SSAT, MAP or CAT test, you understand the frustration and nervousness of it all. Thanks for bearing with me this whole time promise give it another month or two and I will post a lot more. Thanks again, enjoy, and remember:**

 **A boy will judge a girl like people judge books; if it doesn't catch their eye, than they won't read what's inside. So take this boys, I'm a girl and I will never need you the way Disney movies insist girls do, and I won't do anything special for you unless I want to. Here's to all the Chameleons of the world who are the most amazing people in the world and go unnoticed because of who they are on the outside. I'm one of you, and I openly admit it. I know that most people will insist that your nothing, but the nothings are the people who down-size others. That is why I will never stand for it. I may be one person, but I will change this world even though I will get no recognition. I WILL change the world. It is not an if, this isn't an if you believe it you can do it, this is a I KNOW I can do it and no matter what I WILL do it for all of those people who need hope.**

 **Cam POV**

"Say that again!" I yelled whirling around to face him.

"Then they got kicked out by the crime tech-"

"No, not that! The thing about a note!" I yelled again, hitting his arm playfully.

"At least we know she-"

"Yes that's it! Oh, sorry Zachy wacky continue..." I said a playful undertone showing through my serious and 'sorry' voice.

"At least we know she didn't leave and note, at least you did when you ran off, and!" He said fast so I couldn't interrupt him, "Where the hell did you get the idea to give me that nickname. Please don't say Bex or Grant and if not do not tell them that nickname."

"I got it from your sister and I left notes in a bunch of dolls that I dressed up to look like you guys when your mom and sister had me. She is going to be brainwashed to hate us and throw them at a wall. I am just telling you that is how it worked with me every time. I left notes in the heads of the dolls and put them on loosely to remind me that you guys are the good guys and to fake hate you. They are the only reason that your mom and sister never succeeded and I have hope that she found them!"

"Don't worry Gallagher Girl, she might even be smarter than you, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Hey!" I said and punched him hard in the arm.

"That was uncalled for and see everything is going to be fine Gallagher Girl. I even made you smile. I promise everything will be fine."

"Okay, I promise to stop freaking out." I said, even though I was just freaking out on the inside instead of outside.

"Good, now get some rest, you can use Zachy Wacky as a pillow."

"I think I will Zachy Wacky" I said yawning and falling asleep feeling safe and hopeful. I knew that we would make it to Lucy she is so smart and will be an amazing spy some day. I have to make she that she will be one someday. She deserves that...

 **Lucy POV**

I picked up my paint brush again and added flowers to Ally and I's hair in my painting. Then I looked up and saw the food. I said "Yay!" and we ate. I was totally not hungry though. I really wanted to starve myself because however she made this chicken she made it, it tastes... almost...metallic? Oh holy Supreme McShizzle! **(Who gets it?! Gotta love Leo)(#TeamLEO).** We at then went back to painting. Then half way through making a heart around another painting of Allyson and I, I blacked out.

Bex had taught me how to taste drugs in my food and what to do to prevent their intended effect from happening, but in this situation, I couldn't...

When I woke up again I was in the same bright room as earlier, except this time I wasn't alone. I think that the drugs were still effecting me because I could have sworn I saw Liz sitting right next to me. I reached out and I could feel her shoulder and that caused me to open my eyes all the way and I almost screamed. I looked over the person I thought was Liz and noticed that they were different. They had sandy blonde hair an Lizzie has almost platinum blonde hair. Lizzie has blue eyes and freckles, but this girl has green eyes and porcelain skin like Macey. I said, "Who are you?"

She looked at me and I could tell that she was about Ally's age so that makes her what? like 17, 18? she looked me in the eyes and said, "Help me... Please..." With that she leaned up against me and snuggled into my shoulder. I knew that when Cammie and Zachy came for me I would get her out of here. I don't know who this is, but she doesn't deserve this. The funny thing was, I knew those eyes. They were the crazy eyes of Catherine, the mental eyes of Ally and the caring eyes of Zachy... I knew who this was. I knew that this was Madison. Zachy mentioned his cousin only once, but I remembered. She had been in a picture that Zachy showed me. He said 'this was the one time I was happy to be with my family' then pointing to each of them he said, 'this is Ally, my sister, Catherine, my mother, Madison, my cousin, and Steve, my uncle. Though when Cammie and I were younger and I went to Blackthorne I knew him as Dr. Steve.' This was Zach's cousin that I didn't know much about, but all I did know about her is that she stayed out of the business, but was pressure by her father and still refused. When she was younger her mother would practice interrogations on her and then one day her father found out about it. Then her mother left and never came back. He joined the Circle with Catherine and Ally to save Madison and get protection from her mother.

I looked down at the unconscious girl next to me and even though I know she couldn't hear me I said, "I promise, I'll save you, you just have to hold on a little longer..."

Then a small shaft opened and a gas came pouring into the room. A minute later I passed out and knew, that every time I was knocked out I was getting weaker. I need to stay strong though. I have to be able to help Zachy and Cammie when they do come and I know they will, because I know that Cam would never leave me here...


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi readers! I have a lot of spare time for the next few days so get ready, because I have a lot to get in before basketball starts. I play a lot of basketball and I really am going to try and get more chapters before it starts because that makes an already complicated time even more frustrating and a lot more complicated. Especially since I play for two teams, so thanks for sticking with the story. Enjoy and Remember:**

 **Just because I'm a girl, so listen here**

 **I don't smoke, that's disgusting**

 **I don't drink, I vowed not to for as long as I can**

 **I don't party every weekend for two reasons, A) I am not a popular person and B) my life is a party because I always ave my friends**

 **I don't put sluty pictures of my bra showing online for three reasons A) That's just weird, seriously who wants to see your bra B) I am friends with a lot of boys and they all think that its stupid and weird, and C) I don't even take them so I have none to post.**

 **I don't make out with lots of guys or other girls to get attention for three reasons A) That's weird seriously again who does that and why, B) kissing is an act of love and affection not something that you do for attention, C) I don't need other people's attention when I have the attention of those who actually give a shit about me**

 **I'm a girl and me, so here's four reasons, A) I have no problem with geeking out in the halls just to dominate on the Basketball courts, B) I have no problem showing strangers who I am, I just have problems with people I know well, C) despite these problems I am still my quirky messed up self, and D) I don't care what people think of me, I don't care that I used to get bullied, and I don't care what the fuck everyone I know is doing for lunch. I care about if they are living a life of happiness sadness or despair because I want to be there to help them, be there for them and be happy with them**

 **I'm not going to change for anyone. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put my uniform on. I walk out the door and go to school. I will not change my routine because of a stupid boy or any thing else for that matter.**

 **Cam's POV**

"Good, now get some rest, you can use Zachy Wacky as a pillow."

"I think I will Zachy Wacky" I said yawning and falling asleep feeling safe and hopeful. I knew that we would make it to Lucy she is so smart and will be an amazing spy some day. I have to make she that she will be one someday. She deserves that...

I woke up and freaked out. I could tell we had landed because I could hear a car engine and I was now laying down. I sat up and hit my head on the car roof. I might not be that tall but the same could be said of the roof of the car. I said, "Ow..." and saw Zach in the drivers seat. Then I noticed my seat was snoring and there was someone in the passenger seat. I could tell that Zach and him had similar posture and builds and I automatically knew who it was. It was Aunt Abby and Townsend. I looked behind me to see Abby there and was so happy but also very mad at Zach. I was to over come with happiness to be upset in that moment though. I shook Abby awake and said, "Aunt Abby, it's your favorite niece and she really needs a hug from her favorite aunt..."

I could hear Townsend and Zach trying to silence their laughter in the front seat and turned to Morgan glare at them when two arms gave me a hug. A really tight hug I might add. She said, "Hi Squirt, I thought you were alseep." she yawned the last part and I laughed. I said, "I could say the same about you."

We both laughed about it, but when I remembered why we were all in the car together, I stopped laughing. She said, "What's wrong squirt? I mean why are you in Europe? Because I know that you and Zach didn't do something stupid like elope and rush here for a run away honey moon."

I realized, we hadn't told Aunt Abby about Lucy yet. We hadn't told anyone in the family about her yet. I said, "Well..." She gave me a look that said, saracasticly of course, 'go on'. I said "Zach should I?"

He said, "I already told Townsend when you two were snoring away, and what's that harm she's you two's immediate family and will be there when we get her out. Just tell her it'll be fine."

I smacked him in the back of the head and said, "That's what you get for telling without asking you superior and Aunt Abby the thing is I have a sister."

She said, "That's impossible, I was there when you were born, you have no siblings."

"She's adopted," That got and 'o' and a nod from Abby and I continued, "when we were returning from a mission, we stopped at house that looked empty and we ended up getting her in a shit ton of trouble. There was a shoot out that we won because of her. We are still alive because of her, so we gave her a choice. She could go to Gallagher and be a spy and the other two options were pretty much hell. She chose Gallagher and I got Mom and Solomon to adopt her. So now I have a little sister, and Zach's psycho twin sister has her and we have to save her."

"Cammie, I know you fell like its your mission to do this and seeing as you have just become an older sibling, I won't be mad at you for defying your mother... again. The reason that she was going to let the CIA take care of this was because she knew that you would get distracted by making sure Lucy was safe and forget that getting her back was a bonus and taking out Ally is the objective."

"To bad for the CIA then." I took my badge and Zach's and gave them to Abby. I said, "Zach and I made her a promise. We said we would be there for her, wherever, whenever and forever. I told her Zach and I would always be there for her and always come back to her, wherever she may be."

"Okay Cam, I understand that, and we will be there for her. All of us. Your right, she is the new objective of the mission. Now killing Ally is the bonus. Even if we don't kill her I'm make sure that she dies for hurting my family."

"Okay Abby, we'll do this together." and just as I finished saying that Zach looked into the back seat and said we're here."

"and where would that be?"

"A hotel, at the base of the mountain that Lucy's on."

 **Lucy POV**

I knew that this was Madison. Zachy mentioned his cousin only once, but I remembered. She had been in a picture that Zachy showed me. He said 'this was the one time I was happy to be with my family' then pointing to each of them he said, 'this is Ally, my sister, Catherine, my mother, Madison, my cousin, and Steve, my uncle. Though when Cammie and I were younger and I went to Blackthorne I knew him as Dr. Steve.' This was Zach's cousin that I didn't know much about, but all I did know about her is that she stayed out of the business, but was pressure by her father and still refused. When she was younger her mother would practice interrogations on her and then one day her father found out about it. Then her mother left and never came back. He joined the Circle with Catherine and Ally to save Madison and get protection from her mother.

I looked down at the unconscious girl next to me and even though I know she couldn't hear me I said, "I promise, I'll save you, you just have to hold on a little longer..."

Then a small shaft opened and a gas came pouring into the room. A minute later I passed out and knew, that every time I was knocked out I was getting weaker. I need to stay strong though. I have to be able to help Zachy and Cammie when they do come and I know they will, because I know that Cam would never leave me here...

When I woke up again, I was back in the room that was full of toys, I was alone and knew it would remain that way at least for a little while, so I went over and grabbed the Bex doll. I was dying to see what Cam had said about her. The letter said

 _ **The letter**_

 _Dear WRTN,_

 _This doll is about my best friend, Rebecca Baxter. She will kill you if you call her Rebecca, so you have to call her Bex. She is the strongest person I know. We have done so many amazing things together over the years and I knew that we would never grow apart. We are too alike for that to happen. She is going to be the best MI6 agent that England has ever seen. I think she will even be better than her parents, Abe and Grace Baxter. I knew that we would be friends and I knew that since Gallagher started on the first day of seventh grade. We were in the Great Hall waiting for the Welcome Back Dinner to start and I sat down at the seventh grade table. Everyone always thought I knew everything because of who my parents are and my mo being the headmistress and all, but then there was the one girl that none of us liked too much, Tina Walters. She said, "Cameron, I heard that your Dad has been MIA for a year, what do you think about that?" I said, "It's Cammie, Tina and its none of your business." Then she made her biggest mistake. She leaned over to one of the other girls in our grade Kim Lee and said, "I heard that her father was such a horrible spy he got caught following his target by the target's six year old daughter. Then they decapitated him and kept his head so that when they invent robotic bodies they could interrogate him again." I said, "Take it back Tina." She said, "Take what back." Then next thing that I know Bex is on top of her punching, kicking and slapping the shit out of that little bitch. She finally stopped and said "what did you say?" "I-I don't remember... Please let me go Rebecca." That was her second biggest mistake. Bex started beating her up again and screaming, "that's not goo enough! Take it back, Take it all back!" Finally after a lot more screaming from Tina and hurtful blows from Bex she said, "I'm sorry, I take it back, just leave me alone! Please!" She did and Tina was in the infirmary for 2 days and had a broken rib. That WRTN is how I got my best friend and how the first non-american student at Gallagher Academy almost got kicked out.  
_

 _Sincerely,_

 _C.A.M._

 _Cameron Ann Morgan_


	23. Author's Note:VERY IMPORTANT

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ IT.**

 **Hi readers! I swear I am posting as often as possible. I will get everything in here and I am considering adding a sequel to this story in the much later future. FYI I have the whole story planned out in my head, I just need to add details and post them. I promise they are coming as frequently as my life allows with the amount of work and sports I do, so please bear with me. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **when you hit rock bottom and feel like giving up, remember this is the only solid ground. You can build up you newly found solid ground, and have a new foundation for your life. All those things you had before you hit the bottom? You don't need them. I know a lot of bitchy girls and I know how to deal with them and the stupid curve balls that life will throw at you, so don't give up. Keep going. Nothing can stop you when you put your heart, mind and soul into it. If you give it everything that you've got no one can tell you that you didn't try and that you don't deserve anything. The world is a magnificent place, it was made for us to live and thrive. It was made for us to be kind to one another, that is why I stand up. I be myself and I shield people that are picked on because they do the same because they deserve it. All the jerks out there who think that they are so popular and so amazing need to get over themselves. They may think that the world revolves around them and their selfish needs, but they are going to be THEY are going to be the street rats that have nothing one day. All of the people who feel like nothing now are going to take over and we are going to stand up. We are going to put an end to their tyrannical ideals that make them think that they are better. I just have TWO things and will only ever have there two things to say to people who think like that A) I will fight and win the fight for those who can't I will stand up and decimate everything that gets in the way of others being them true selves and not allowing them happiness and B) the people who get picked on are better than the bullies that do it. They may fight back and beg for mercy sometimes, but the only thing that they have to fear is me. I will get in the way. I will travel the world to stop the people of this world who think that they are better. I know that people say you feel empowered because I have the 'protection' of a computer and screen name, but I have taken action. I was a victim and I took on the people stopping me from being the person I could be. I will not be stopped, because I know how that goes and it will never go like that again. I am going to start another story about a girl and she is very important. If you have ever been part of these terrible things that I am totally against in any way, read it. Even if you haven't read it and find out the truth. It is call the truth of forgiveness. After you have read these two things please share them with others. I am starting something, and I am going to keep it going. I am going to show this true story of AES and how I came to be. I will show everyone, that this is the truth of the world and this is what we have come to.**

 **Also for all my readers please note that I write these things because I find it very important. I have friends who are suicidal because of all this nonsense. I am trying to save people from suffering the fate my friend almost had. I want people to live and not have these things bugging them. I want them to blossom into the amazing flowers that they are because people need to see the truth. They need to see that everything they have stood for is wrong... they need to see that their actions, however childish they may believe them to be are not acceptable and I am not going to sit by and let them do this to people. I will stand up, and I need others to do that to, because one person with 100% of the answer to bullies and all other evils can do nothing, but 100 people with 1% of the answer can change the world... and maybe even save it from the terrible fate it was destined to by people who do evil.**

 **-AES**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hi readers! If you read my other story I appreciate it, it is all true stories about people I know, and the people are just changed. Anyway, just so you all know I put my little quote/paragraph at the beginning of every story, because these are things that I have told me friends to keep them going when they want to give up. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **Three things: A) Never be bullied in silence. Tell someone, taking a beating and living with every one you get will kill you. Opening up will save you and letting out the anger sadness and rage on something like a pillow or punching bag really helps. B)Never allow yourself to be made into a victim. If you let that happen you show weakness. When you do that you show weakness to those who try and put you down, they will use that to their advantage, so don't let them know and don't loose your smile. C) Accept no one's definition of your life, but define yourself. Do not let someone call you a nothing or treat you like a bag of dirt. Do not let them drag you into hell and make you face all the sadness and stupidity of their world, you have your own problems to deal with, so don't let anyone take away your happiness. You show them that you can be just as happy and never loose your beautiful smile even when others think you will. Keeping yourself together not only makes people understand that they can't break you, but it also shows how strong you are, and let me just say, its harder than keeping a poker face when you get 100 on a test and everyone else fails.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _ **The letter**_

 _Dear WRTN,_

 _This doll is about my best friend, Rebecca Baxter. She will kill you if you call her Rebecca, so you have to call her Bex. She is the strongest person I know. We have done so many amazing things together over the years and I knew that we would never grow apart. We are too alike for that to happen. She is going to be the best MI6 agent that England has ever seen. I think she will even be better than her parents, Abe and Grace Baxter. I knew that we would be friends and I knew that since Gallagher started on the first day of seventh grade. We were in the Great Hall waiting for the Welcome Back Dinner to start and I sat down at the seventh grade table. Everyone always thought I knew everything because of who my parents are and my mo being the headmistress and all, but then there was the one girl that none of us liked too much, Tina Walters. She said, "Cameron, I heard that your Dad has been MIA for a year, what do you think about that?" I said, "It's Cammie, Tina and its none of your business." Then she made her biggest mistake. She leaned over to one of the other girls in our grade Kim Lee and said, "I heard that her father was such a horrible spy he got caught following his target by the target's six year old daughter. Then they decapitated him and kept his head so that when they invent robotic bodies they could interrogate him again." I said, "Take it back Tina." She said, "Take what back." Then next thing that I know Bex is on top of her punching, kicking and slapping the shit out of that little bitch. She finally stopped and said "what did you say?" "I-I don't remember... Please let me go Rebecca." That was her second biggest mistake. Bex started beating her up again and screaming, "that's not good enough! Take it back, Take it all back!" Finally after a lot more screaming from Tina and hurtful blows from Bex she said, "I'm sorry, I take it back, just leave me alone! Please!" She did and Tina was in the infirmary for 2 days and had a broken rib. That WRTN is how I got my best friend and how the first non-american student at Gallagher Academy almost got kicked out.  
_

 _Sincerely,_

 _C.A.M._

 _Cameron Ann Morgan_

 ** _end letter_**

That was hilarious. I know why Tina flinches every time Bex comes around in the books, also why Cam and the girls were laughing when I asked them about their first day at Gallagher Academy. Even Macey laughed, so I'm guessing she saw the security footage. We do have about 2,500 cameras on the property and for a good reason. I really want to see the footage. That is the first thing that I am going to do when we... I get back to Gallagher. I fell as if I am loosing hope, but I need to stay strong for Cam and Mom and Da- Rachel and Joe. Cammie says that after a few classes I should call him Joey. She says it makes hi crazy and all the girls will freak out ad think that I am dead. She also suggested giving him hugs in front of everyone. I couldn't help but think of all of them and all the amazing times that we will have because I know that they'll come for me. After I thought about everything coursing through my brain, I put the Bex doll back together and I picked up the Lizzie doll...

 **Cam's POV**

"Cammie, I know you fell like its your mission to do this and seeing as you have just become an older sibling, I won't be mad at you for defying your mother... again. The reason that she was going to let the CIA take care of this was because she knew that you would get distracted by making sure Lucy was safe and forget that getting her back was a bonus and taking out Ally is the objective."

"To bad for the CIA then." I took my badge and Zach's and gave them to Abby. I said, "Zach and I made her a promise. We said we would be there for her, wherever, whenever and forever. I told her Zach and I would always be there for her and always come back to her, wherever she may be."

"Okay Cam, I understand that, and we will be there for her. All of us. Your right, she is the new objective of the mission. Now killing Ally is the bonus. Even if we don't kill her I'm make sure that she dies for hurting my family."

"Okay Abby, we'll do this together." and just as I finished saying that Zach looked into the back seat and said we're here."

"and where would that be?"

"A hotel, at the base of the mountain that Lucy's on."

"WHAT?!" Abby and I screamed simultaneously. Zach and Townsend laughed and Zach said, "I might have slipped you both some chloroform...again."

Abby looked at Townsend and said, "What does he mean again?"

"Don't ask me," he said, "I have no idea what he is talking about." Zach looked at me through the mirror and I met his gaze. We couldn't help it, we both started laughing. Abby instantly looked at me and said, "What is he talking about Squirt?"

I laughed and held up one finger signalling that I needed a minute. After about 2 minutes(2 minutes 12.2 seconds) I looked at her and said, "On the way here I might have been more hysterical than Mom. Then Zach may or may not have knocked me out when we were in the car cause he couldn't deal with my ranting and drive at 115 miles per hour at the same time."

Abby looked at Zach and said, "Why would you knock MY little Cammie out?!"

Then before he could say anything that would get the life beaten out of him, I said, "It was better that he did Abby, I was practically pacing while sitting in the car. Also I had not slept in about 2 days, so I felt the slightest bite better after."

"You can get away with it this one time," Abby said with a warning tone, "but next time Town-your dad and I will take your...Phone? Townsend, dear what would a responsible parent take away?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't think anyone in this car has enough parenting experience to say anything in response to that question. Also Abby, he is an adult we can't ground him or take his phone... but we could cut a finger off and leave it in Allyson's possession."

That got a laugh out of everyone. Even Zach who was nervous laughing because we all knew that Abby and Townsend were NOT joking... so as we got all of our things out of the trunk and loaded them onto a bellhop's cart, we brought them inside. We went to the front desk and Abby and Townsend went up to the front desk and check themselves in as Briana and Brant Blackthorne, which we will all laugh about later when we tell the story to everyone back home, and then it was Zach and I's turn. We checked ourselves in as Gianna and Gabriel Gallagher. When we got to the elevator we all rode it up to the second floor in complete silence. Then as we reached the rooms which were at the end of the hall very close to the stairs, we went into rooms 199 and 200. We ended up putting Abby and I in one room and the boys in the other because it was funny for Abby and I to tell them they needed to bond as father and son, and us as aunt and niece. Also Abby didn't trust Zach and I in the same room. When we unpacked our equipment Zach grabbed a mini satellite and went for the window...


	25. Chapter 24

**Hi readers! If you have read my other story than you should know that the story is real. Anyway thanks for reading and remember:**

 **Life is short, so live everyday like its your last; break the rules once in a while, or you'll never know how fun life can be with no limits; Forgive quickly, but never for no reason or unreasonably;kiss slowly and savor the love that comes to you, all good things and bad for this matter come to an end eventually; love truly and let go of the people you 'love' but don't want to die or do anything for;laugh uncontrollably even though it doesn't last forever, make it last as long as you can, because when you laugh that hard it is true happiness; and never regret anything that made you smile. I think that anyone can find the true meaning buried deep within, regrets weigh you down, let go of the regrets you have and live, live life to its fullest and live every day, every second like you'll die the next instant.**

 **Remember that I write these because I have hope for a new day where I can do something to help and save the life of people with no hope like I have saved my friends before.**

 **WARNING THERE IS MUCH FOUL LANGUAGE!**

 **Cam's POV**

That got a laugh out of everyone. Even Zach who was nervous laughing because we all knew that Abby and Townsend were NOT joking... so as we got all of our things out of the trunk and loaded them onto a bellhop's cart, we brought them inside. We went to the front desk and Abby and Townsend went up to the front desk and check themselves in as Briana and Brant Blackthorne, which we will all laugh about later when we tell the story to everyone back home, and then it was Zach and I's turn. We checked ourselves in as Gianna and Gabriel Gallagher. When we got to the elevator we all rode it up to the second floor in complete silence. Then as we reached the rooms which were at the end of the hall very close to the stairs, we went into rooms 199 and 200. We ended up putting Abby and I in one room and the boys in the other because it was funny for Abby and I to tell them they needed to bond as father and son, and us as aunt and niece. Also Abby didn't trust Zach and I in the same room. When we unpacked our equipment Zach grabbed a mini satellite and went for the window...

He was about to start the climb to the roof with the satellite when I yelled, "NO!" and ran his way. Apparently I scared him, because he slipped on the icy window sill and would have fallen to his death had I not been there to grab his hand and pull him up enough to grab on to the window sill. I knew that I couldn't hold Zach and he couldn't hold the sill forever...

I knew that it was completely not adult like, but I screamed, "ABBY! TOWNSEND! WE HAVE A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!"

Sadly, next thing that happens is they try and get the door open. I would go open it for them, but I am not leaving Zach dangling out a window about 40 feet off the ground, also did I mention our rooms are way up high above the pool, so the whole floor is ridiculously high up. I almost have no hope for this, but I don't want to give up on Zach, we have been through so much worse, and in those times death even seemed like the best solution. Look at us now though, we survived this we can-Okay so lots more hope now the door just swung open and Abby and Townsend came in guns at the ready. She put her gun down fast and said, "Cammie where's Zach? Did Allyson get him?"

Oh of course Zach had to go and be funny and say, "Nope, sad for you Abby I'm still here and I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF"

"SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!" was all Abby said, over and over and over. It got annoying, and I know she's my aunt and I should love and respect her, but I slapped her across the face and screamed, "YOU FIXED TOWNSEND'S PROBLEM IN BUENOS AIRES AND SURVIVED A GUN SHOT WOUND THAT MISSED YOUR HEART BY BARELY A HALF INCH! NOW IT'S TIME TO FIX MY PROBLEM! YOUR ONE OF THE TOP TEN ACTIVE SPIES IN THE CIA RIGHT NOW SO FIX THE FUCKING PROBLEM!"

"DO NOT SWEAR AT YOUR AUNT AND BOYFRIEND'S FATHER!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME HE'S HANGING OF THE SIDE OF A BUILDING RIGHT NOW!"

"YEAH GIRLS, IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'M SLIPPING!" with that he lost his hold with one hand and was about to fall down to the ground, but Abby and I caught his arms and tried to pull him back in. We got him in up to his arm pits then gave him some room to pull his knees through. Funny thing though, I took a step back to give him some room, and I ended up tripping and falling to the ground. I was confused, I knew where everything in the room was, and there was nothing right there. I looked behind me to see a laughing Townsend and said, "So...Zach is about to fall off a building and we pull him in, but you sit there laughing at him?"

"No," He said, "Zach and I were both laughing at the two of you..."he trailed off and that got him a look that screamed seriously? from Abby and then she looked really frustrated. Townsend then added, "Love you two..." I knew where this would end...Aunt and Boyfriend's father making out...or worse, so I took a step back just as Zach slipped of the sill again, but this time fell on top of me inside the hotel room. He then hugged me and would not let go. I said, "Do you mind?"

He just laughed and pulled me closer...if that's even possible. I then heard Abby say, "Both of you up and finish setting up the equipment." With that her and Townsend left for the other room and I do not want to know what is going to happen in that room.

"Zachy dearest," She said sounding like Allyson, "Take the stairs next time and not the window I am trusting the two of you." He nodded and got up pulling me with him. She then added, "That goes for you too Squirt. No more windows. At least until tomorrow."

With that Zach and I got to work setting up all the equipment. When it was just about set up, I told Abby and Townsend and then grabbed a few things and headed to Abby and I's room, even though I'm almost positive we are going with couple rooms now. When they arrived in our room minutes later, I had finished setting up and Zach was coming in the door, as he had been on the roof, taking a com out of his ear. We all sat down around the computer and I said, "Moment of truth... lets figure out which mountain this bitch is on, and get my sister back."

"And my niece..." Abby insisted

"And our future related family...hopefully," Zach added looking hopeful. I gave him a kiss on the cheek them turned on the machine. We waited and waited, when finally, it dinged as it scanned the eastern mountains. It zoomed in and what do you know, it found the facility. I said, "So... When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, tonight we rest." Townsend said

I sighed and went to shower. When I came out, I had put on PJ's and Zach had too. Even though that meant checkered pants and nothing else...

We went to bed and tomorrow we would get Lucy back. I couldn't help but dream of when we were messing around in the halls of Gallagher after we caught her and brought her back to Mom and Joey. I couldn't wait to see my baby sister again and have aunt abby meet her. I couldn't wait for the next day.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hi Readers! Good to see you still interested in this story, and thanks for sticking with it! I have to take three huge tests that are all just different variations of each other and I am not happy about it. Then again, maybe four test so whatever... if I score badly I can go to public school with all my friends. Either way, I get something good so epic win win. Also read lots and remember,** **I have done this now its your turn. This is a dare anyone can do because it isn't dangerous and it isn't stupidly embarrassing. You just be 100% you, have fun with it...**

 **I dare you**

 **-to wear no makeup for a whole day**

 **-to bake brownies and them eat as many as you want**

 **-to tell a bitch how you really feel about what they do**

 **-to laugh hysterically and not care how your face looks, whether you look hilarious or adorable**

 **-to run around a field with your friends and scream away your anger and use it to show everyone your happy and they can't stop you**

 **-to sit down and cry, to just let out any emotion you have ever had about anything out.**

 **-to kiss your crush randomly and walk away like a badass**

 **-to speak your mind in class no matter what you actually think is**

 **-to question the rules because rules should be optional when it comes to what is truly important**

 **For one day, I dare you to be 100% you and not give a fuck what anyone else thinks, then see how the displayable you and the real one compare... which do you like better.**

 **Cam's POV**

"No," He said, "Zach and I were both laughing at the two of you..."he trailed off and that got him a look that screamed seriously? from Abby and then she looked really frustrated. Townsend then added, "Love you two..." I knew where this would end...Aunt and Boyfriend's father making out...or worse, so I took a step back just as Zach slipped of the sill again, but this time fell on top of me inside the hotel room. He then hugged me and would not let go. I said, "Do you mind?"

He just laughed and pulled me closer...if that's even possible. I then heard Abby say, "Both of you up and finish setting up the equipment." With that her and Townsend left for the other room and I do not want to know what is going to happen in that room.

"Zachy dearest," She said sounding like Allyson, "Take the stairs next time and not the window I am trusting the two of you." He nodded and got up pulling me with him. She then added, "That goes for you too Squirt. No more windows. At least until tomorrow."

With that Zach and I got to work setting up all the equipment. When it was just about set up, I told Abby and Townsend and then grabbed a few things and headed to Abby and I's room, even though I'm almost positive we are going with couple rooms now. When they arrived in our room minutes later, I had finished setting up and Zach was coming in the door, as he had been on the roof, taking a com out of his ear. We all sat down around the computer and I said, "Moment of truth... lets figure out which mountain this bitch is on, and get my sister back."

"And my niece..." Abby insisted

"And our future related family...hopefully," Zach added looking hopeful. I gave him a kiss on the cheek them turned on the machine. We waited and waited, when finally, it dinged as it scanned the eastern mountains. It zoomed in and what do you know, it found the facility. I said, "So... When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, tonight we rest." Townsend said

I sighed and went to shower. When I came out, I had put on PJ's and Zach had too. Even though that meant checkered pants and nothing else...

We went to bed and tomorrow we would get Lucy back. I couldn't help but dream of when we were messing around in the halls of Gallagher after we caught her and brought her back to Mom and Joey. I couldn't wait to see my baby sister again and have Aunt Abby meet her. I couldn't wait for the next day.

When I woke up, I could hear metal clinking and opened my eyes. I was blinded by the light streaming through the window across the room. When I thought about that stupid window I sighed and laughed, with that came me getting pulled farther into the bed. I rolled over to come face to face with Zach. Looking into his eyes all I could see was a future where we would be happy and his sister would be dead or in prison. A future where I was with my little sister all the time, one where we went on whole family missions, and one where Lucy and I would disappear in the shadows together. I started crying into Zach's chest and he said, "Gallagher Girl, its okay. I promise that we'll get her back. I'm going to kill Al."

"No Zach!" I yelled at him, "You can't say that. She is your family and you can't kill your family it will kill you. Let me do it, please, or at least Abby and Townsend. Townsend has less time here left and Abby can deal with it, we did kill your mother."

"Wait, a minute you did what?!" He said exasperated, then his face changed to almost joyful which, by the way, it really creepy, "Whatever... I really don't even care, and thank you for getting that monster out of my life."

"No problem, now let Abby, Townsend and I take care of Allyson, and you take care of Lucy and if possible, find Madison."

"Of course Gallagher Girl, now lets get ready to-" but before he could even finish his sentence let alone get his arm off me, the door swung open and Abby came in with two pans in her hands. She started smashing them together and when she noticed that we were awake she said, "Oh come on! When he comes in here pretend you were asleep." she said motioning to the door. We both laughed and nodded knowing she was talking about Townsend.

"I heard that!" he called from the hall and we all laughed except for Abby who muttered a few swears. Then she said, "Screw it, I have always wanted to do this so deal with it!" at first we looked at each other confused, but then she started smashing them together again and scream singing "I didn't get no sleep cause of y'all, now you don't get no sleep cause of me." **(anyone else seen that vine)**

We all laughed again and Townsend poked his head in the door. When he saw that Abby was done smashing the pans together he came in and tossed Zach a shirt."Y'all," he said mimicking Abby, "Need to get ready for an epic mountain climb or whatever it is that people call it now." We laughed again and I was glad that there was something to make me laugh in a time like this. Then thought about how this reminded me of senior year and how Lucy described the books that Tina wrote, which I must say were spot on and she wasn't there for most of it. Damn easily accessible to students of Gallagher and Blackthorne, and with that in mind I got ready to go save my little sister and was ready to take on Allyson's Army of Asses, a hilarious name that Bex and I gave to Allyson's army when we were bored. Then when I finally finished, I grabbed my own duffel bag and headed to the car while Zach and Townsend checked our covers out. We got in the car, drove it into a river to cover up our tracks and then went to the Eastern Mountains.

 **Lucy's POV**

That was hilarious. I know why Tina flinches every time Bex comes around in the books, also why Cam and the girls were laughing when I asked them about their first day at Gallagher Academy. Even Macey laughed, so I'm guessing she saw the security footage. We do have about 2,500 cameras on the property and for a good reason. I really want to see the footage. That is the first thing that I am going to do when we... I get back to Gallagher. I fell as if I am loosing hope, but I need to stay strong for Cam and Mom and Da- Rachel and Joe. Cammie says that after a few classes I should call him Joey. She says it makes hi crazy and all the girls will freak out ad think that I am dead. She also suggested giving him hugs in front of everyone. I couldn't help but think of all of them and all the amazing times that we will have because I know that they'll come for me. After I thought about everything coursing through my brain, I put the Bex doll back together and I picked up the Lizzie doll...

When I did I popped off the head and there was a little sketch of a manga girl who was ridiculously skinny and had adorable little nerd glasses on her tiny fragile looking face. I pulled out the letter and started to read...

 _ **-The letter-**_

 _Dear WRTN,_

 _This is the Elizabeth doll. Elizabeth Sutton started going to school at Gallagher Academy in the seventh grade with Bex and I and if you can't tell, Lizzie is the tiniest person in the grade. She is so ridiculously smart and I'm very jealous, she is so comfortable being her own person, and how the second she attracts the attention of a boy she turns the color of a Valentine's Day rose. She is my little Southern Belle and I wish I could be there with her right now. We have done so many things together. Even though she wanted to test my blood to see if I am literally part Chameleon I still love her and her quirks. She hates P &E and I am always horrified when I have to oppose her in P&E because I know that I have to knock her out or run 25 laps around the school. Lizzie you are so special you need to stay that way, I love you like a sister. _

_Sincerely,_

 _C. A. M._

 _Cameron Ann Morgan_

 ** _-End letter-_**

Wow... Cam really missed her friends. I probably miss her more though. I loved having an older sister to lean on even though it was for barely two weeks. I miss them all, Lizzie and Jonas who I the fourteen year old civilian had to protect; Bex and Grant who gave me so many tips on how to do well in P&E also more for Bex because she hit a guy with a car for me; Macey and Preston because he liked to talk politics with me while Macey would help me stay fashionable even in the hospital getup and my old PJ's; All the teachers and doctors at Gallagher because when they found out about me; the students of Gallagher for being nice to me and not beating me senseless when I tried to make a run for it; the people of Roseville who will eventually hate me for being a Gallagher Girl; Joe and Rachel because they took me in and cared for me when they could have left me to rot in Langley's basement and Cammie and Zach because they botth treat me like a little sister like the other girls and guys do and they let me have fun with them. I will not let it end. I don't need to read anymore dolls either, because Ally's sound proof system isn't as good as she thought, I can hear the emergency sirens echoing through the halls and my room as her foot soldiers footsteps echo throughout the facility. I knew what was happening, my family was coming for me. That's when the vent's grate dropped with a crash to the ground and a familiar set of green eyes locked with mine and said, "Let's go home Lucy."


	27. Chapter 26

**Hi readers! Sorry for being evil and not posting in a while, but I promise here is the next chapter, I won't keep you on edge like that, so here goes and remember:**

 **There are things in life that we do not want to happen, but have to accept; things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we cant live without but have to let go of. I hope that one day everyone has someone that they love enough to sacrifice for, I have. I have had so many people that I loved and were totally worthy of my time, but had to let go of because of one thing or another. The only thing is yu can love your family enough to let them go, but they will never leave you alone.**

 **Lucy's POV**

Wow... Cam really missed her friends. I probably miss her more though. I loved having an older sister to lean on even though it was for barely two weeks. I miss them all, Lizzie and Jonas who I the fourteen year old civilian had to protect; Bex and Grant who gave me so many tips on how to do well in P&E also more for Bex because she hit a guy with a car for me; Macey and Preston because he liked to talk politics with me while Macey would help me stay fashionable even in the hospital getup and my old PJ's; All the teachers and doctors at Gallagher because when they found out about me; the students of Gallagher for being nice to me and not beating me senseless when I tried to make a run for it; the people of Roseville who will eventually hate me for being a Gallagher Girl; Joe and Rachel because they took me in and cared for me when they could have left me to rot in Langley's basement and Cammie and Zach because they botth treat me like a little sister like the other girls and guys do and they let me have fun with them. I will not let it end. I don't need to read anymore dolls either, because Ally's sound proof system isn't as good as she thought, I can hear the emergency sirens echoing through the halls and my room as her foot soldiers footsteps echo throughout the facility. I knew what was happening, my family was coming for me. That's when the vent's grate dropped with a crash to the ground and a familiar set of green eyes locked with mine and said, "Let's go home Lucy."

It was Zach and I was so happy I literally started crying. He dropped a rope from the ceiling which I secured myself to and shimmied up as Zach pulled it up into the vent to make the process go faster. I am a little out of practice for the almost no practice I had. When I reached the top, Zach took a long piece of fishing line and a hook, hung it out the vent and pulled the grate back up. After the two of us secured it he looked at me and said, "Lucy, are you okay? And do you know who I am?"

"Your Zach, my soon to be brother-in-law. Do not let me down with that!" I said in a stern but joking tone. He chuckled and gave me a hug. I said, "I promise I'm fine, she tried to brainwash me but I found some old letter Cam wrote to get herself through the whole thing and help her remember who you guys are."

"I'm glad that Allyson never found them and that your okay, but do you know if Madison is here and if so where in the facility?"

"I'm sorry," I said, "but Allyson knocked me out to bring me from room to room. I don't think she ever really trusted me. She wanted me to let you guys take me so that I could send information to her."

"When we get back to Gallagher I am having the Doc examine your brain and see if there is any lasting damage from what Allyson has done."

"Okay, lets got find Madison and get out of here."

With that we crawled through the vent until we heard crying and looked down to see Madison. She was alone in her room and never brain washed so we got her out. When we got her in the vent she held onto Zach and wouldn't let go. She was exhausted and looked like she hadn't slept in years. After Zach got her to stop crying, she fell asleep and I wished I could too. I didn't though. I has too much adrenoline rocking through my veins and I needed to hep him get her out of here. Zach had her lay on my back as I crawled through the vents because he was too tall for her to lay on him. According to him and his blue prints though we were very close to the exit. After what felt like hours I looked down through the grate below me when some cried out. I looked down to see Cam stab Allyson through the heart. That was it for me, I barfed and then passed out. The last thing that I felt was Zach yanking Madison off my back before I fell through the grate and into the arms of a man who looked a lot like Zach and woman who reminded me of Cam. The last thing that I thought before I passed out was Abby and Townsend? Then everything was fuzzy and gone, but I could hear the footsteps of them running and getting into what sounded like a helicopter. When I woke up minutes after take off, I looked to see Cam press a button on a remote and the whole tip of the mountain go up in smoke.


	28. Chapter 27

**Hi readers! I hope you liked the last chapter. That was me not being gory and gross like I normally am with descriptions of injuries and fights so... lets skip to the thanks for reading and remember,**

 **Who else is tried of**

 **fake people**

 **fake smiles**

 **fake hugs**

 **fake friends**

 **and false hope**

 **so lets live by this:**

 **When you're a teenager take chances. Stay out late. Go for the person you're in love with. Stand up for what you think is right. Laugh all the time. Stay confident. Have amazing friendships. Dance like no one is watching. Blast music as loud as you can. Be yourself. Sleep late on weekends. Try new things. Take amazing pictures. Make great memories. Always remember that people who judge you aren't worth it.**

 **And this too:**

 **You, yes you there, you who are judging people you don't know, maybe never even seen in real life, or ever talked to, you who only knows one language: bullshit, yes you, you know what? FUCK YOU! Live life to the fullest and have fun with it.**

 **Cam's POV**

We got in the car, drove it into a river to cover up our tracks and then went to the Eastern Mountains.

When we arrived at the facility we split up. Zach headed for the vent systems and I went for the front doors with Abby and Townsend. We decided to make a big entrance so I blew the doors up. The blew into the facility thanks to Dr. Fibs and his boring lecture about the placement of concentrated explosives. When we could finally see through the rubble 34 seconds later, Allyson and her army of guards were standing there. Allyson decided to stay at the back of the group. I knew she was staying there as a just in case as a last line of defense and and offense to challenge anyone who went after her prisoners.

Her soldiers were carrying semi-automatic weapons which is why I'm glad we went full automatic AK-27 on them. As Abby and Townsend took down all her foot soldiers I ran through most of them taking a few down as I went. I made it all the way to the back hallway eventually and there was a long and wide room. The only thing s there s nothing to hide behind. I quickly ducked and rolled and looked behind me. I was happy to see Allyson had swung at me with a knife. She looked right at me and said, "Fight like a woman Morgan."

I obliged. I took out my knife hollistering my side arm. I made it through a pretty long knife fight with the girl too. It was like Abby in Buenos Aires good too. I knew that eventually one of us would have to end this fight so I chose my best option. The second that I had the upper hand I took a brutal stab at her and cut her arm then as she took a second to recover I got her right through the heart. I could then hear a little yelp and a liquid dripped from the vent. I heard someone fall and then saw Lucy fall through the vent. I immediately dropped my knife and ran to catch her. Thankfully I didn't have too, Abby and Townsend walked through the door and he caught her. I was very thankful in that moment and saying sorry to God for not going to Church more often, a drop like that could have killed her.

I ran over to Townsend and was relieved, she was okay, just passed out.

"Hey Squirt, who's this?"

"This is Lucy, Aunt Abby, your niece." She looked so happy ad just about as relieved as I was. Then Zach and his cousin Madison dropped out of the vents and made a run for it. Townsend and Abby took Lucy and Madison to the helicopter and got it ready to meet us, while Zach and I grabbed the explosive charges spreading them all throughout the facility. When we made it through, I met Zach at Block T Guard Station 3 and we went through to the peak above us. We were picked up and the second that Lucy woke up I hit the button and the tip of the mountain went up in smoke.


	29. Chapter 28

**Hi readers! I really want to get this chapter down on paper so, fast little none complicated quote for today. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **Time is and will always be your worst enemy until you make a change and make it an immortal friend that you never let change.**

 **Lucy's POV**

With that we crawled through the vent until we heard crying and looked down to see Madison. She was alone in her room and never brain washed so we got her out. When we got her in the vent she held onto Zach and wouldn't let go. She was exhausted and looked like she hadn't slept in years. After Zach got her to stop crying, she fell asleep and I wished I could too. I didn't though. I has too much adrenoline rocking through my veins and I needed to hep him get her out of here. Zach had her lay on my back as I crawled through the vents because he was too tall for her to lay on him. According to him and his blue prints though we were very close to the exit. After what felt like hours I looked down through the grate below me when some cried out. I looked down to see Cam stab Allyson through the heart. That was it for me, I barfed and then passed out. The last thing that I felt was Zach yanking Madison off my back before I fell through the grate and into the arms of a man who looked a lot like Zach and woman who reminded me of Cam. The last thing that I thought before I passed out was Abby and Townsend? Then everything was fuzzy and gone, but I could hear the footsteps of them running and getting into what sounded like a helicopter. When I woke up minutes after take off, I looked to see Cam press a button on a remote and the whole tip of the mountain go up in smoke.

"WOAH!" I said and Cam immediately came over and started checking me for injuries. I looked her in the eye and said, "I'm fine Cam, its good to see you. I missed you so much."

"Me two Squirty, me two." I heard Abby say up front.

"You must be Abby. Its nice to finally meet you and Townsend I thought it would have to wait until the winter break." I said.

"Nope, welcome to the family Squirty. I promise to improve your nickname later."

We all laughed including Zach and Madison who I hadn't noticed sitting in the back of the helicopter. I looked at them and said, "Hi Zach Hi Madison." with a sloppy smile on my face.

For a minute Zach looked at me then he said, "Lucy are you okay?"

"Yeah..." I said dragging out the word. "Just tired ." With that I laid down with my head on Cam's shoulder and her head on mine. We both fell asleep and I couldn't wait to see everyone again, especially Cam and Zach's crew and Rachel and Joey, as Cam told me to call him. I finally fell asleep with happy thoughts and clear mind.

 **XXX THIS IS LITERALLY LIKE THE FIRST LINE BREAK I HAVE HAD. I USUALLY FILL IN THE DURING/BETWEEN DETAILS. XXX**

When we arrived back at Gallagher after what seemed like minutes, we got out of the helicopter in this order. Abby, Townsend, Zach, Cam and then me and Madison together. I was happy to see Joey and Rachel and they looked to be the only people who cared I was back. the others were too busy catching up with Madison. Apparently they are all the same age and they want Madison to be an agent with them and be part of their crew again like she was a long long time ago. I was feeling so alone until Rachel came over to me and gave me a big hug and wouldn't let go. The Joey joined in and I looked at both of them, hugged them back and said, "I missed you too, but I don't think that they others did."

With that I backed up and walked over to a big rock potted plant. I picked up the fake rock in it and hit the switch under it. the pot then changed a bit to look like a tube and I climbed in and was gone from sight. When I had hugged Cam, Rachel and Joey earlier, I put a bug on them and was now connecting to them on the school library computer. I plugged in some head phones and listened to the conversation that was getting picked up.

 **Joe- Bold** _Rachel-Italics_ Cammie-Underlined

 **Do you think something is wrong or she just needs space to get over what happened?**

 _Joe I know what it is that is upsetting her, but I don't think that anyone else understands._

 **what do you mean(Cammie and Joe at the same time)**

 _Well she just got kidnapped and is finally home and everyone is excited to see Maddy. I think she misses everyone more than you can imagine and them not seeming woried about her hurt her feelings._

I think your right Mom, she was so happy on the chopper, but the second she figured out who was happy to see who she wasn't very happy anymore.

 _Okay, do we fix it._

um

 **I think that's the catch Rach. I think we are the only people who cant change that.**

 _ **-End convo-**_

I was still upset. I wanted to be welcomed home and I wasn't now I was an outsider just like Cam was when she came back. I went to my room and even though it was the middle of the day, I put on my PJ's. I grabbed some of my favorite books as well and fell asleep reading on my window seat reading. All I could think about was how people I cared about didn't care that I was finally home.


	30. Chapter 29

**Hi readers! I finally reached a number that I can give a funny name. I don't mean actually naming the chapters, but I like to say numbers like 'dirty thirty', 'sporty forty' and 'nifty fifty'(That is if you count the author's not that makes the synopsis of this story say that it has 30 chapters) Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **Sometimes you need to let go. You can not change what happened or bring back the past. But you can change the future by being strong. And having faith in yourself. A lot of lies are ahead of you... hope and new beginnings. So take life by the horns and turn it around. BE A WARRIOR AND NEVER A VICTIM.**

 **Lucy's POV**

 **Joe- Bold** _Rachel-Italics_ Cammie-Underlined

 **Do you think something is wrong or she just needs space to get over what happened?**

 _Joe I know what it is that is upsetting her, but I don't think that anyone else understands._

 **what do you mean(Cammie and Joe at the same time)**

 _Well she just got kidnapped and is finally home and everyone is excited to see Maddy. I think she misses everyone more than you can imagine and them not seeming woried about her hurt her feelings._

I think your right Mom, she was so happy on the chopper, but the second she figured out who was happy to see who she wasn't very happy anymore.

 _Okay, do we fix it._

um

 **I think that's the catch Rach. I think we are the only people who cant change that.**

 _ **-End convo-**_

I was still upset. I wanted to be welcomed home and I wasn't now I was an outsider just like Cam was when she came back. I went to my room and even though it was the middle of the day, I put on my PJ's. I grabbed some of my favorite books as well and fell asleep reading on my window seat reading. All I could think about was how people I cared about didn't care that I was finally home.

I woke up at 6:00 and got up to lay on my bed. When I was about to pull a blanket over me I heard the door creak and looked up to see Rachel coming in.

"Hi" I said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey honey," she said coming over to sit with me, and when she did she put an arm around and pulled me close, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm fine. See no injuries, no nothing, just tired."

"Well, dinner is at 6:30, and none of the girls here at the academy know you exist yet. I say we freak them out."

"Really? That actually sounds kind of fun, and just the thing to make me feel better."

"Great, so here is what you do..." We were so far in out conversation that I didn't notice the time until 5 minutes before. I looked up and so did Rachel, "Oh shit!" we both yelled at the same time. I got up ran to my closet and grabbed a uniform and quickly put it on. I then grabbed my shoes and did my hair. I put on mascara and a little necklace that Rachel said Cam gave me that they found at the scene of the director's death. He was apparently still holding it when he died...creepy. Rachel and ran for the grand hall and made it just in time with two minutes to spare. That is a record that Macey would be proud of, I thought. I walked in and down the line of tables all the way to the end and stood at the back of the stage. The teacher's table was up there with the podium and Cam and her crew had their own table. I walked over to the shadows next to their table and stood in the shadows behind Cam. She held her hand out behind her and I gave her a high five. Then I noticed Rachel was at the podium and said, "I would like to introduce a new student. I will not say her name, but she is to be known as L.S. the first to figure out her name gets extra credit in cove ops."

That got a cheer from all the girls and then Rachel was quick to silence them. She said, "Girls, Girls! There is one more part to this announcement." That got them all to quiet down fast, I thought, "The CIA and any other agencies do not have her file thanks to Bookworm and Hacker," with that everyone in the room but the teachers gave Cam's table a dirty look not even noticing me, "also all faculty members and the Alpha's **(needed a name for Cam's group, thought this suited them)**. You will not get any information about L.S. from them either. Figure it out on your own. The only information that you get about her is that her codename is..." she was creating suspense and it was funny. then when she finally said it a few kids fell out of their seats. "Blue Jay."


	31. Chapter 30

**Hi readers! I hope you liked the last chapter. I thought that the Blue Jay was a pretty good codename for Lucy because she is gorgeous and noticeable, but she hides like that in plain sight. Also if you can't tell Hacker is Jonas. Here is a key for all the characters and their codenames instead of a remember:**

 **Cammie- Chameleon(DUH)**

 **Bex- Duchess(DUH)**

 **Liz- Bookworm(DUH)**

 **Macey- Peacock(DUH)**

 **Joe S.- Wise Guy(DUH)**

 **Rachel- Jewel**

 **Preston- Abrit (Get it? American Brit)**

 **Jonas- Hacker**

 **Zach- JB Jr. (James Bond junior;))**

 **Grant- Zeus (You know how they call him a Greek God in the books?)**

 **Lucy- Blue Jay(DUH)**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Great, so here is what you do..." We were so far in out conversation that I didn't notice the time until 5 minutes before. I looked up and so did Rachel, "Oh shit!" we both yelled at the same time. I got up ran to my closet and grabbed a uniform and quickly put it on. I then grabbed my shoes and did my hair. I put on mascara and a little necklace that Rachel said Cam gave me that they found at the scene of the director's death. He was apparently still holding it when he died...creepy. Rachel and ran for the grand hall and made it just in time with two minutes to spare. That is a record that Macey would be proud of, I thought. I walked in and down the line of tables all the way to the end and stood at the back of the stage. The teacher's table was up there with the podium and Cam and her crew had their own table. I walked over to the shadows next to their table and stood in the shadows behind Cam. She held her hand out behind her and I gave her a high five. Then I noticed Rachel was at the podium and said, "I would like to introduce a new student. I will not say her name, but she is to be known as L.S. the first to figure out her name gets extra credit in cove ops."

That got a cheer from all the girls and then Rachel was quick to silence them. She said, "Girls, Girls! There is one more part to this announcement." That got them all to quiet down fast, I thought, "The CIA and any other agencies do not have her file thanks to Bookworm and Hacker," with that everyone in the room but the teachers gave Cam's table a dirty look not even noticing me, "also all faculty members and the Alpha's **(needed a name for Cam's group, thought this suited them)**. You will not get any information about L.S. from them either. Figure it out on your own. The only information that you get about her is that her codename is..." she was creating suspense and it was funny. then when she finally said it a few kids fell out of their seats. "Blue Jay."

That's my cue. With that I walked out from behind Cam and over to the podium while everyone else, except Rachel, was looking at thee doors waiting for me to come in there. I reached the podium and said, "Hello, I'm L.S. I hope to have a great few years with you girls. As previously stated, I am the Blue Jay. Let's see what your made of and if you can figure me out."

The sat there mouths open and I walked back over to Cam's table gave all of them a hug then hugged Rachel and they all gasped probably thinking, She is about to die. Then best of all I hugged Joey and said, "I missed you Joey." They all gasped and looked as if they were going to have a heart attack. Then Joey said, "Rachel's idea?" I nodded and the whole table of teachers laughed. With that I strutted in a way the Dabney and Macey would be proud of to the freshman table. Everyone sat there just looking at me so I decided to play nice. 

"Hey girls! Its nice to meet all of you. Would you like to tell me your names? I decided not to hack the CIA today." They all looked at me like I was an alien. Then a girl that was about 5' 3" with light brown wavy hair and ice like green eyes that were way softer than Zach's and Ally's said, "I'm Ashlyn, nice to meet you. I do R&D."

"That's so cool, Lizzie and Jonas are like masters of R&D they said that before I go into the field they would teach me that half of the service."

They all gasped again, so I did the only thing that I could do. I said, "What? I've known them for a while."

They all pointed behind me and two pairs of big arms wrapped around me as Grant and Zach brought me outside the hall, I looked back to the girls and said, "I'll be back in a minute girlies. The last I saw of the hall was Rachel laughing and Joe trying really hard not to.


	32. Chapter 31

**Hi readers! I am super excited for the next few chapters. Trust me they are going to be pretty awesome. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **"Your memory is your first and best weapon ladies, learn to use it." -Joe Solomon**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hey girls! Its nice to meet all of you. Would you like to tell me your names? I decided not to hack the CIA today." They all looked at me like I was an alien. Then a girl that was about 5' 3" with light brown wavy hair and ice like green eyes that were way softer than Zach's and Ally's said, "I'm Ashlyn, nice to meet you. I do R&D."

"That's so cool, Lizzie and Jonas are like masters of R&D they said that before I go into the field they would teach me that half of the service."

They all gasped again, so I did the only thing that I could do. I said, "What? I've known them for a while."

They all pointed behind me and two pairs of big arms wrapped around me as Grant and Zach brought me outside the hall, I looked back to the girls and said, "I'll be back in a minute girlies." The last I saw of the hall was Rachel laughing and Joe trying really hard not to.

When we hit the hall I said, "Will you guys put me down?"

"Yeah sorry Lu- L.S." Zach said, putting me down and as he did giving me a hug.

"So what's with the meeting, am I not supposed to talk in the Grand Hall and Tina made it what she wishes happened in there?" I said sarcastically

"No, I just have something that I need to talk to you about." Cam said

"Okay is it all of you or just you Cam?" I asked

"All of us." She said looking a little grim.

"You guys have to leave Gallagher don't you." I said, I didn't even need to be a question, I knew just by looking at the expression in Cam's eyes.

"Lucy, we don't want to leave, but the Secret Service needs Macey, MI6 needs Bex and Grant **(and sometimes preston he just isn't there at the moment)** , and the CIA needs Liz, Jonas, Zach, Maddy and I." Cam said

"I get it. You guys have to work and retrain Madison." I said in a voice that made it seem that I understood and didn't care, but really I was dying inside.

"Thank you for understanding L.S., we'll see you later we have to go pack." Zach said, I swear, watching them walk away was the hardest thing to do. After that I couldn't return to the hall. I went to my room and put my PJ's back on. I think looked at myself in the mirror and thought, _why do the people I care about always end up not caring about me?._ I never stopped wondering this, then I laid down to go to bed because it was the first class tomorrow. When I was about to fall asleep I knew that I wouldn't be able to so I grabbed my paint brush and whited out my starry night. That painting was useless so now I have a new canvas.

 **Cam POV**

I was mortified at how I left Lucy. I knew that she would barely be able to take it, but I didn't know that she would lie well enough to fool everyone else. Once we rounded the corner and I was sure that Lucy wasn't following us I pulled Zach aside. I said, "Zach, did you see how painful that was for her? She doesn't want us to leave but understands that we have to and that isn't even the root of the problem."

"If you know so much Gallagher Girl tell me, what is the root of her problem?"

"The way that everyone acted when she finally got to go home. She was so excited on the chopper, did you see that? She was so happy, the she saw everyone worried and thought, _after this mess of a few weeks people actually care._ Then she realized that no one was concerned for her when Maddy got out of the plane and everyone looked relieved."

"Cammie I see what your saying but she looked totally fine with this whole thing."

"That's the thing Zach she is an amazing job because Bex and Joey helped her with keeping a straight face and she knows how to hide her emotions because of a few stories that she has told me about her past with some bullies who treated her like a sack of dirt. Zach, she needed us, she needed all of us to love her after this happened to her because no one has ever cared that much about her. She needed us to care as much as we did before the kidnap and we didn't. She needed me and I wasn't there for her. I am a horrible sister." with that I started crying. Zach pulled me close and said, "Cammie it's okay, shell forgive you, I just don't know about the rest of us."


	33. Chapter 32

**Hi readers! I am excited for the next few Chapters, so get ready! Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **She's emo?**

 **you'd cut it if you'd gone through what she has**

 **She's anorexic?**

 **you would be to if you were called fat every day**

 **She's a whore?**

 **she made one mistake that cost her her reputation**

 **she's loud?**

 **She's invisible at home, and wants to be heard**

 **she's a geek?**

 **she wants to go far to help her poverty ridden family**

 **She's ugly?**

 **tell me what the definition of beauty is**

 **She committed suicide?**

 **Think about what you have heard other people say to and about her**

 **You don't know their story**

 **Don't judge**

 **Cam's POV**

"That's the thing Zach she is an amazing job because Bex and Joey helped her with keeping a straight face and she knows how to hide her emotions because of a few stories that she has told me about her past with some bullies who treated her like a sack of dirt. Zach, she needed us, she needed all of us to love her after this happened to her because no one has ever cared that much about her. She needed us to care as much as we did before the kidnap and we didn't. She needed me and I wasn't there for her. I am a horrible sister." with that I started crying. Zach pulled me close and said, "Cammie it's okay, shell forgive you, I just don't know about the rest of us."

Later after Zach and I had packed, I went to Lucy's room. I wanted to say goodnight, but it seems that I went at a bad time. She was holding a paint brush and repainted her ceiling white. The stars and moon gone. All that she loved gone.

 **Lucy's POV**

"Thank you for understanding L.S., we'll see you later we have to go pack." Zach said, I swear, watching them walk away was the hardest thing to do. After that I couldn't return to the hall. I went to my room and put my PJ's back on. I think looked at myself in the mirror and thought, _why do the people I care about always end up not caring about me?._ I never stopped wondering this, then I laid down to go to bed because it was the first class tomorrow. When I was about to fall asleep I knew that I wouldn't be able to so I grabbed my paint brush and whited out my starry night. That painting was useless so now I have a new canvas.

I went to bed with all of these thoughts in my head. When I woke up the next morning I heard girls in the hall saying, "Where does she live in this school? We looked all night and we haven't found anything!" I knew exactly who that was, Ashlyn.

"Well she could just come and go as she pleases like Ava said" an unfamiliar voice stated. I could then hear three sets of foot steps and a third voice that said, "Your right Tori, I probably am right."

Okay I thought. The first unknown voice is Tori and the second is Ava.

"Well, she could have left with the Chameleon and her crew. We haven't, or no one has seen her since she left with them so maybe she is so good that they give others the credit for her work, or when they say Chameleon and crew that means her too." said the girl I assumed was Molly. I was laughing now, I grabbed my robe and slippers, looked through me peep hole in the wall that opens to my room and saw them walking away. I opened the wall silently, walked down the hall and then grabbed them by the shoulders. They all screamed and turned around. When they saw me they stopped, but that didn't stop Buckingham and Dabney from charging into the hall. I swear we teens rub off on them, they probably have sleepovers with their older person stuff like hair curlers and charcoal sticks for mascara and eyeliner.

"What is the meaning of this disruption?" bellowed Buckingham. I didn't want to get these girls into trouble, I wanted them to be my friends. I said, "Sorry Professor P its my fault they were going about their business being quiet and I scared them."

"That's quite alright L.S., it was a mistake, take this as a warning to be quiet." said Dabney

"Will do, sorry about that again, see you in class later Professor P and Madame D, see you at breakfast girls." I said, and walked back down the hall to my room, I was about to open the wall panel and I heard them behind me. I decided that leading them to my room wasn't the best idea so I went up to Rachel and Joey's room and made sure to knock. When Joey opened the door a minute later both of them fully dressed and wide awake I said, in a low enough voice that spies who were farther than 5 feet away from me wouldn't hear, "Hey Joey, just wondering, if I could use the secret passage, I have three freshman following me."

"Sure kido," said Rachel from behind him, "they won't know who lives in this room if they are only freshmen, so let Joey and I go out first then go in while we bust them for snooping."

"Okay" I said smiling, "Just don't give them detention or anything, you did task them with figuring me out."

"I get it honey, we'll see you in the hall." said Rachel and with that came a hug from both of them and I slipped in. I walked to the closet and through the trapdoor. Then down the passage following the green line to my room. When I reached it, I grabbed my uniform from the closet and slipped it on. I found my shoes under my bed and went to the bathroom. I chose black mascara, black eyeliner with a little flick on the end and light sparkly pink lip gloss flavored bubble gum. I decided that I wanted to seem like a useless little girl so I wore no perfume. I decided on the necklace that Cam gave me to keep them all close to my heart, my lil' sis ring and little golden arrow heart earrings. I looked at the clock and saw that breakfast started in 15 minutes and the Chef is very specific about times. I decided to use a passage that Cam told me about not to long ago, it goes straight to the pantry and I can just grab some food and eat in my room. Also thanks to Lizzie and JoJo, my nickname for Jonas that only I get away with like not even Lizzie can pull it off, I have a 90" plasma screen TV and full access to any TV channel there is. I also have my TV hooked up to the CIA satellite so the second a movie comes out in theaters I get to watch it. I think the best part is I have sound proof walls so I can watch it as loud as I want. The next best thing about my room would be the organization and TV, then third my wardrobe and everything else. The best thing about the TV is it has technology decades ahead of everything else because of 2 little hackers on the R&D side. I can speak to it like Siri, I can hack by telling it what algorithms to use and what hacking short cuts that those two gave me. The best part is I can send stuff from my super advanced laptop to the TV just my clicking a little added button bonus from Lizzie and JoJo. I got food with all this going through my head then ran back to my room. When I got there I had an hour until classes so I watched reruns of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and ICarly. Then I grabbed my books and went to class.

My first class of the day was COW with Mr. Smith. I decided that I would just walk in to this class and save a big display for Cove Ops at the end of the day. I went into COW and had a very pleasant surprise waiting for me, Preston was talking with Mr. Smith.


	34. Chapter 33

**Hi readers! I hope you like the ending of that chapter. I have a very exciting idea for a few chapters ahead of now and I plan on having up to at least 38 chapters at then of the week. I am very excited, so get ready! Thanks and read this poem I found it to be beautifully inspirational:**

 **© Ronni Merriweather**  
 **Published on December 2012**

 **Found**

 **I know I'm smiling but don't take it as for what it seems**  
 **'Cause the only time I'm happy is when I'm in my dreams**  
 **'Cause my life is that lonely kid cast out in the shadows**  
 **Full of tears, frowns, and many lost battles**  
 **Down in a black hole trying to escape depression**  
 **But you can't run away from what will always be your reflection**  
 **And as you run away reality is getting nearer**  
 **And instead of changing you, you try to change the mirror**  
 **But what do you do when the mirror falls down?**  
 **Breaking apart as it hits the ground**  
 **And now you have nothing to hide behind**  
 **And now you need the courage you have yet to find**  
 **Because fear and sorrow are just emotions that play tricks on your mind**  
 **Trying to prevent you from making your life and dreams intertwine**  
 **But instead of giving in you try to break out**  
 **Rebuilding the happiness that fear and sorrow take out**  
 **Because the obstacles you have aren't important it's about how you handle it**  
 **Because fear can only be as bad as you imagine it**  
 **And sorrow comes with tears just as gray clouds come with rain**  
 **And then it will pass quicker than it came**  
 **So just be proud you didn't cut yourself with the mirror's glass**  
 **And just know that the worst already passed**  
 **But if you look in a mirror again, look with open eyes**  
 **So if you don't like the out, you can take a look inside.**

 **Lucy POV**

My first class of the day was COW with Mr. Smith. I decided that I would just walk in to this class and save a big display for Cove Ops at the end of the day. I went into COW and had a very pleasant surprise waiting for me, Preston was talking with Mr. Smith.

There was still a minute and a half before class started, but all the girls were there and Preston and Mr. Smith hadn't seen me standing at the back wide eyed yet, a few of the girls did and they were all whispering about me in not so spy like ways. I walked to the only open seat, which just so happened to be the seat in the far back right corner by the door. I put my books down on it then walked to the front. As I approached the two didn't look at me because they were so deep into their conversation, but when I reached the front of the room in a completely unlady like but totally Macey way kicked Preston in the shin and all the girls sounded like they were about to pass out. He turned around yelling "Macey that hurt-" but cut himself short because he was in a room full of students and realized that I kicked him. He did a double-take and said, "Oh my god lu-" but Smith and I quickly put hands over his mouth and Smith explained why not to say my name. Then Preston looked at me and said, "Oh my god L.S. you are walking! And no limp that is amazing."

"Yeah, I'm all good because of some drugs and something little miss creepy."

"oh you mean Al-" Smith and I put hands over his mouth again. This time I explained, "We do not speak little miss creepy's name, its like not saying Voldemort at Hogwarts."

"Okay I get it" he said

"Wait why are you here? I thought that you would be busy doing British Ambassador stuff." I said and that got a laugh from Mr. Smith and Preston.

"I have served a 2 year sentence as Ambassador and I have taken a job teaching COW with Mr. Smith. Mrs. Morgan or Solomon, still can't get that straight, is letting Mr. Smith and I make it another class like the Professor has History of Espionage, I have Present Politics."

"That's so cool, are you moving in to Gallagher or are you going to live out in Roseville with Macey and see Josh all the time, who knows you could be neighbors."

"L.S. that is still creepy how you know and secondly I don't have to tell you that."

"And you don't have to, we both know I'm a better hacker than you and Macey put together because I learned for Lizzie and Jojo while you two learned from Moscowitz, which I will have to take his course."

"I know, I know eventually you will find out one way or-"

"I think we need to start class Mr. Winters." said Mr. Smith.

"Right..." Preston stated, "we will finish this sibling like fight later." All the girls gasped and he was quick to say, "we are not actually siblings we just act like it, L.S. and Mrs. Winters are very close like sisters, and Macey and I are not married L.S. before you ask, and we are not engaged either I'm just busting your chops."

"The funnier expression is I'm just busting your butt and I know you aren't married or engaged, I keep up. Also I am not calling you Mr. Winters." I said

"Fine how about Preston like you normally do? Normal enough little miss creepy's ex bestie." He said teasingly.

"We were not besties!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were I made Zach steal security footage and I saw you cry."

"Oh damn both of you, I will get you both for that! Also I know that you hacked the footage for Cam Jonas move the camera up down right left if I am right!" With that the camera moved and I said, "I am queen."

"Are not" insisted Preston

"am to"

"Are not"

"Am to"

"Little miss creepy's ex bestie"

"I was partially brainwashed Preston, and I haven't seen you live through that!"

"I lost my dad when we were both locked in prison!" he yelled exasperated

"I lost my whole family weeks ago Preston, you lost your Dad years ago..." I said in a quiet tone.

"L.S..." he said coming to give me a hug. "Are you okay, because I can tell the girls are going to kick my butt for this when they come back."

"I know, but I won't let them." With that he held me tighter and I started crying. "Pres I miss them."

"I know, but maybe you want to cry about this later."

"Why?"

"Because the whole class is still watching us."

"Preston..."

"Yes?"

"Remember when I couldn't walk?"

"Yes why?"

"Its time for a little trick I call R&R."

"Which means?"

"Reenact and run..." he looked confused until I screamed and grabbed my leg. Then he looked at the fake blood on my skirt, leg and hand and said, "She needs to see Joe and Rachel right now!" He picked me up bridal style and ran out of the room kicking the door open. He ran down the hall laughing in a low enough voice that you wouldn't hear it unless you were as close as the two of us were. When I looked from his laughing/fakely concerned face to the hallway I saw that we were in the Hall of History and right down the hall from Rachel's office. He went down the hall as fast as he could ran in without knocking... big mistake. Joey and Rachel were practically eating each other's face off. I yelled, "AHHHHHH, I'M BLINDED!"

The two quickly untangled themselves and Joey took my from Preston's arms. He said, "What happened?"

"We were just talking in COW&PP and she said its time for some R&R, reenact and run, I think it because we both practically sobbing about loss with all the students watching us instead of Smith." said Preston while Joey put me on the couch, that same stupid leather couch has seen a lot of things. I looked at the camera and yelled, "Jojo, Lizzie tell Cam I'm okay, it was an act to get out of the classroom, if you get this message same motion as before with the camera."

A minute and a few crazy stares later the camera went up down right left. Preston laughed and Joey and Rachel just looked confused. "She figured out Cam would have Jonas and Lizzie watching her through the schools camera system, that's what you get when the two of them design the main frame." Joey and Rachel laughed and I said, "Can I go to my room and clean this up?" I motioned to my skirt. They both nodded and I headed for the door. I walked down the hall and was half way through the hall of history when I heard voices. I was so not in the mood to have a conversation so I went behind the tapestry behind Gilly's sword and sat in the secret passage. I heard the girls talking and then heard Ashlyn say, "We have to figure this girl out!"

"Why?" Tori said

"Because she can sneak up on me!" Ava said in an aggrivated tone

"Also she calls all the teachers by their first name so she knows them and they have some sort of respect for her" said Ashlyn.

"I know but-" her voice was cut off so I looked and the coast was clear. I went to my room then changed. When I was finally finished cleaning up the fake blood I went to the other passages. I followed the green line all the way to the offices and jumped out of the wall making Preston fall off his seat on the couch and onto the floor looking pale. Joey just looked surprised and Rachel was laughing. I said, Oh come on I'm not that scary! I expected you all to be like Joey who is immediately shutting his mouth." he did and we all laughed.

"Okay Lucy, you managed to skip the first two classes of the day which I'm sure Smith and the Professor will be okay with, but now you have C&A then P&E then History of Espionage then Lunch then C&E and Cove Ops instead of Weapons because Joey can train you in that whole course this summer where I can supervise." said Rachel with a stern look in her face at the end. Joey clutched his chest and said, "That hurts Rach. I can't believe you don't trust me. You trusted me with Cam."

"And that was a mistake" she said laughing, "she is the best with weapons in the agency now thanks to you, and Abby didn't know so when she built that gun on the first day of her senior year back she scared the shit out of Abby and everyone else."

"Okay, I'm sorry and we can wait with Lucy until the summer. I just have one problem, if we put her with the sophomores for Cove Ops as a freshman than what will happen when we do the you know what?" Joey said, You could probably cut the tension in the room with a knife, but I ruined the tension by saying, "OH MY GOD WE GET A FRESHMAN EXCHANGE DON'T WE?"

"Almost," Rachel said, " Freshman and Sophomores are going to Blackthorne and their juniors and seniors are coming here."

"That's even more awesome! I won't tell anyone, just one question, when does it start?"

"One month at the start of October." said Joey

"Okay, I have to make sure the girls from the sophomore and freshman class like me then." I said

"Why?" they all asked at the same time

"Because I have a great idea, Blackthorne has a leader for their boys that are coming and we have leader for our girls going there."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." said Joey

"Can I please be leader."

"I'll make you a deal Lucy, you be top in your class for everything until then and I'll let you be the leader." said Rachel

"Thank you! than you! thank you! You are the coolest Mom and Da-" I cut myself short and Joey and Rachel smiled at each other. I looked at the two of them and said, "Do you mind if I call you that after they all figure it out?"

"Not at all, we would love it." said Rachel. We all smiled and hugged except for Preston who excused himself to got teach PP and I soon after left for class.


	35. Chapter 34

**Hi readers! I hoped you liked the last chapter! I hope you are as excited now that there is a little for shadowing done. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **Keep your thoughts positive because your thoughts become words and who know where your words will land you.**

 **Keep your words positive because your words become behavior and your behavior defines you.**

 **Keep your behavior positive because your behavior becomes your habits and your habits can ruin you.**

 **Keep your habits positive because your habits become your values and your values are who you really are.**

 **Keep your values positive because your values become your destiny and your destiny is a future that is as easy to mess up as blinking.**

 **-Mahatma Gandhi (With an added bonus ending for each from the one and only me!)**

 **Lucy's POV**

"And that was a mistake" she said laughing, "she is the best with weapons in the agency now thanks to you, and Abby didn't know so when she built that gun on the first day of her senior year back she scared the shit out of Abby and everyone else."

"Okay, I'm sorry and we can wait with Lucy until the summer. I just have one problem, if we put her with the sophomores for Cove Ops as a freshman than what will happen when we do the you know what?" Joey said, You could probably cut the tension in the room with a knife, but I ruined the tension by saying, "OH MY GOD WE GET A FRESHMAN EXCHANGE DON'T WE?"

"Almost," Rachel said, " Freshman and Sophomores are going to Blackthorne and their juniors and seniors are coming here."

"That's even more awesome! I won't tell anyone, just one question, when does it start?"

"One month at the start of October." said Joey

"Okay, I have to make sure the girls from the sophomore and freshman class like me then." I said

"Why?" they all asked at the same time

"Because I have a great idea, Blackthorne has a leader for their boys that are coming and we have leader for our girls going there."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." said Joey

"Can I please be leader."

"I'll make you a deal Lucy, you be top in your class for everything until then and I'll let you be the leader." said Rachel

"Thank you! than you! thank you! You are the coolest Mom and Da-" I cut myself short and Joey and Rachel smiled at each other. I looked at the two of them and said, "Do you mind if I call you that after they all figure it out?"

"Not at all, we would love it." said Rachel. We all smiled and hugged except for Preston who excused himself to got teach PP and I soon after left for class.

I was now very late to C&A, so I tried to be very fast about how I walked/ran through the halls. When I finally made it to the C&A room I opened the door a crack to see Madame D giving a lecture, so I opened it a little more and used the tips that Cam gave me.

"Hello Madame Dabney, I am sorry to disrupt your lecture by being late, I had an incident with an old wound."

"That is perfectly fine Ms. S. Your sister and you are so much alike, both so respectful. Why don't you take a seat between Ashlyn and Katie." She said motioning to a blonde, who I assumed was Katie, and Ashlyn. When she mentioned that I had a sister all the girls perked up and probably thought, _any Alumni or current student in the school with a last name that starts with S and has a freshman sister could be her family_ , but sadly for them, Cam graduated with Morgan as a last name in honor of Mr. Morgan.

"Again, sorry Madame." I said sitting down and Madame D bobbed her head. She then went back to her lecture on perfect thank you notes and how each recipient will interpret the words differently so you have to be careful. I didn't really pay attention though, I just pretended. I answered questions correctly and effortlessly when she tested us to make sure we were listening and gave very good 'serious' tone. I was literally laughing on the inside, Bex was right this class is too easy and Madame D likes me so I am sure to be the top student in the class. When class was over I stood collected my things in my bag and walked up to the front of the room. I held my hand out for a shake looked Madame D in the eye and said, "It was good to see you Madame Dabney, I hope to see you at the luncheon."

"And you dear." she said shaking my hand with a big smile on her face. The next class is History of Espionage, and let me just say, I am happy to have the Professor's class right now. I walked down the hall through a passage and weaved, jumped, crawled and ran. I finally made it to my room, and patted out my skirt. I grabbed my books and jumped back into the passages, I followed the line to the kitchen, but stopped at the spot I marked with a glow in the dark star. I hit it and the wall opened to the History of Espionage closet. I walked out, and to a seat in the back right corner. I don't know why, but I like being in the back out of the line of sight. I put my books down and the Professor said, "Hello L.S."

"Hi Professor P, its good to see you."

"And you dear," why do all the teachers speak like old people, oh right they are old people, just cool old people, "don't you want to sit up front." she stated in a sarcastic tone. There was no one else in the classroom, so I just said, "No I'd rather be like Cam."

"I see." she said chuckling, "So what have Ms. Baxter, Morgan, Sutton, McHenry and Mr. Goode told you about my class."

"Let's see, Bex said, and I quote, 'Mum and Dad told me all of this years ago, why the bloody hell I had to take that stupid class I don't know'"

"Oh of course she did."

"Then Cam said, 'Bex everything is-' and Bex interrupted her and said, 'is important for one day in the field, I KNOW'."

"Poor Cameron, she could never get a word in when Rebecca didn't feel it neccessary." We both laughed at that.

"Then Lizzie said, 'You can have all my old notebooks for History of Espionage, but I do not believe that they will be helpful for a while.', and Macey said, 'No duh, little lizzie, but but seriously L.S.' she said my actual name but, I KNOW YOU ARE LISTENING SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL COME IN HERE!" I yelled and Buckingham laughed. With that 14 not so happy freshmen marched in and I continued, "so Macey said, 'No duh little lizzie, but seriously L.S. we need to talk about your fashion choice" and pointed to the hospital gown. I said, "Macey, I can't choose anything I want like you can, I don't even have my PJs or sweats.' Then she said, 'nobody is ever going to catch you in sweats, I will not allow it, not even Grant, Zach, Jonas and Preston.' so I said, 'what about you guys and she says, 'we' pointing to her Bex, Cam and Lizzie, 'are the only people who will ever see you in sweats and I will only let you where them when we are alone or we are getting you ready.' I was so tired I didn't even give up a fight and noticed that Bex was bored too and messed with the morphine controls so I was out in about a minute and Mace made the Doc make sure I wasn't dead even after Bex told her what she did and all three of them checked my pulse." We were both laughing so hard about that, I was sure that Cam and the girls had never seen the Professor laugh this much.

"Okay class," she said getting back on track, "today we will learn about- yes L.S." she said interrupting herself seeing that I raised my hand.

"Uh Professor, I was just wondering, even though I know this is senior level, can we learn about Wacky Zachy's family. I think that will kind of help me with getting over you know what..."

"Oh of course L.S., Class instead of a lesson on Operation Ticket Time, which we can save for tomorrow, we will be taking about The Goode family. Yes, Ashlyn."

"Oh, uh Professor, I uh was just um wondering why um..." she said

"Oh just come out with it please." she said a little annoyed.

"Why do we have to do what L.S. said and not what was planned because if it was planned it must be very important and um please don't give me detention." she said faster than I though possible.

"It's fine, if you must know there is a some bad blood between the wrong doing side of the Goode family and L.S. and the Morgan/Solomons" she stated as if that is a totally normal sentence.

"Is L.S. last name Solomon?" said a girl way up in the front. I think her name is Erica.

"Weren't you told that you could not ask teachers such questions?" said the Professor.

"I'll take that as a yes. Everyone think of names that start with L then we take turns guessing them." said Katie.

"Everyone got one?" said Ava. There were 'yups' 'yeses' and 'uh-hus' and then they took turns guessing.

"Laura"

"Lily"

"Leah"

"Luna"

"Layla"

"Lyssa"

"Lila"

"Lisa"

"Lynn"

"Liberty"

"Lee"

"Lindsay"

"Lena"

"Lucia"

"Lydia" and "Lucy" were said at the same time and I apparently flinched/cringed. "She flinched" yelled Melissa, or at least I think that's her name.

"But which one is it." I said happy that they were finally figuring it out.

"Lydia" they said and I didn't move

"Lucy" apparently I flinched again, stupid reflexes.

"Lucy Solomon!"

"FINALLY!" I yelled sighing in relief, standing up and dramatically falling back into my chair. "Jojo move the camera same way if you caught this little conversation." everyone looked at me strange including the Professor until the camera moved up down right left. "YES!" I yelled and said, "you and Lizzie hack Mom's computer and make a continuous video of that play with victory flashing in big green letters at the top. Thank God it is over! Same motion if you two weirdos understand."

Sure enough the camera moved up down right left. "Again, FINALLY and Jojo do me one last favor, make it play on every electronic with a screen so everyone knows I'm normal again! Thank you and good luck with whatever you and Lizzie are currently doing. Tell the others I miss them and stop watching me! same motion then leave me alone!" he did the motion and the video played on every screen in the building, which trust me is a lot of screens. I could hear it for hours and finally I looked at the nearest camera and said, "Enough Jojo turn it off or I call Uncle Mike then Julia." with that it all shut down and a message that said, don't let Lucy use the phone played for a minute and it was over. I looked at the Professor and said, "Can I go see my Mom and Dad now?"

"Sure, I'm sure that they would love to show you some type of affection now."

"I'll be back for P&E girls, get ready for me to kick your butts, I was personally trained by Bex and Grant." I left laughing because they were all shuddering.


	36. Chapter 35

**Hi readers! I was getting a little bored with the whole guess her name thing, so I gave them her name. Now she can be herself and I am so happy. I hope you like the story so far and how much fun she can have with the teachers because trust me it only gets better. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **Forgiveness is the key  
To fly and be free  
To see the sea  
And be a bee  
To go and ski  
To be one of three  
And never ever flee  
I think we can all agree  
That forgiveness is being me**

 **By: The One and Only ME**

 **I'm sure that you are all wondering who Julia is and I decided to give Jonas a sister that she is afraid of.**

 **Lucy's POV**

Sure enough the camera moved up down right left. "Again, FINALLY and Jojo do me one last favor, make it play on every electronic with a screen so everyone knows I'm normal again! Thank you and good luck with whatever you and Lizzie are currently doing. Tell the others I miss them and stop watching me! same motion then leave me alone!" he did the motion and the video played on every screen in the building, which trust me is a lot of screens. I could hear it for hours and finally I looked at the nearest camera and said, "Enough Jojo turn it off or I call Uncle Mike then Julia." with that it all shut down and a message that said, don't let Lucy use the phone played for a minute and it was over. I looked at the Professor and said, "Can I go see my Mom and Dad now?"

"Sure, I'm sure that they would love to show you some type of affection now."

"I'll be back for P&E girls, get ready for me to kick your butts, I was personally trained by Bex and Grant." I left laughing because they were all shuddering.

I walked out the door and ran down the hall to my room. I went straight to the closet and called Macey. When she picked up I said, "Hey Macey."

"Hey Lucy, Jonas told me that they figured it out that's ruff."

"I am so happy that they finally figured it out, I thought they were spies."

She laughed, "True, very true, now what can I help you with? It'll have to be quick though."

"Good I need quick too, what do I wear for P.E.?"

"I never thought this day could come so soon. I organized your clothes so go in the top drawer of your dresser in the middle row and get out the silver box with the pastel blue bow."

"Okay..." I said and walking over to the dresser and taking out the box, "Got it."

"Open it and wear what is inside."

"MACEY!" I yelled into the phone looking at the contents of the box. There was a very revealing neon baby blue sports bra and really really short black booty shorts.

"What? I wore stuff like that with Cam, Bex and Liz. Well maybe not Lizzie, she got away with a t-shirt. Trust me eventually she took that off."

"I don't want to wear this."

"Well, wear it or figure something else at my boss little miss Jane is giving me the hairy eyeball because I'm missing Paramore on Pandora. Bye if you see Cam tell her I say hi, and have fun with the boys and those shorts."

"MACEY" I screamed and she laughed hanging up the phone. "I'm going to kill her..." I mumbled. I decided to just go with what Macey said, except I wore a sweatshirt for in between seeing Mom and Dad and going to P&E. I went through the passage and without looking through the peep hole, which I now regret, jumped out and scared the two of them senseless. They were literally eating each other's faces on the couch. THE COUCH, that I was on less than an hour ago. "You get my message?" I asked.

"Yes we did and are very happy that they figured it out even though I know you helped them, I know you don't give up intel that easy." Joe said while the two of them fixed themselves.

"Well Macey just helped me get ready for P&E with Mrs. Handcock and I am ready to talk like real family now."

"Great, Lucy when is your birthday, we never figured that part out." Rachel said.

"November, why?"

"We have to throw you a party of course and make sure that Cam and the crew are here. Just one more question about that, what day?" Rachel asked

"The 19th."

"Oh my God." Rachel said and started balling and crying into Joes shoulder. She mumbled things like this was fate and I can't believe this.

"Joe, what's wrong?"

"You didn't do anything Lucy, its just that's Matt's birthday..."

"I'll just be a reminder of that, I'll give you two sometime." I said heading to the passages.

"Lucy wait." Rachel called, but I was already too far into the passages to turn back.


	37. Chapter 36

**Hi readers! I hope you liked last chapter and that little bomb that was dropped. I know it was a pretty big one, but it made the story more complete in my eyes. If you didn't like it just tell me in the reviews and I'll change it. Thanks and remember:**

 **"Compassion hurts. When you feel connected to everything, you also feel responsible for everything. And you cannot turn away. Your destiny is bound with the destiny of others. You must learn to either carry the Universe or be crushed by it. You must grow strong enough to love the world, yet empty enough to sit down at the same table with all its worst horrors."**

 **-Andrew Boyd**

 **Lucy POV**

"MACEY" I screamed and she laughed hanging up the phone. "I'm going to kill her..." I mumbled. I decided to just go with what Macey said, except I wore a sweatshirt for in between seeing Mom and Dad and going to P&E. I went through the passage and without looking through the peep hole, which I now regret, jumped out and scared the two of them senseless. They were literally eating each other's faces on the couch, THE COUCH, that I was on less than an hour ago. "You get my message?" I asked.

"Yes we did and are very happy that they figured it out even though I know you helped them, I know you don't give up intel that easy." Joe said while the two of them fixed themselves.

"Well Macey just helped me get ready for P&E with Mrs. Handcock and I am ready to talk like real family now."

"Great, Lucy when is your birthday, we never figured that part out." Rachel said.

"November, why?"

"We have to throw you a party of course and make sure that Cam and the crew are here. Just one more question about that, what day?" Rachel asked

"The 19th."

"Oh my God." Rachel said and started crying into Joes shoulder. She mumbled things like this was fate and I can't believe this.

"Joe, what's wrong?"

"You didn't do anything Lucy, its just that's Matt's birthday..."

"I'll just be a reminder of that, I'll give you two sometime." I said heading to the passages.

"Lucy wait." Rachel called, but I was already too far into the passages to turn back. I ran straight to my room. I sat down and first thing I did was take off the little bit of mascara and eyeliner I was wearing with a makeup wipe. Then I cried and cried. I checked for bugs in between two crying sessions and then I left for the P&E barn. I went in and was walking to the warmup room when I walked right into Mrs. Handcock. "I'm so sorry." I said and quickly tried to move on.

"Your the Soloman right?"

I nodded and she said, "Well I thought they where tougher than you."

"Excuse me?" I said angry confused and exasperated.

"I have never seen a Soloman cry about being found out."

"That is not even close to why I'm upset." I said turning to face the doors that I attempted to walk out, but she got in my way.

"Then why are you so upset."

"It is none of your business." I snapped trying to step around her.

"Yes it is, especially if I think it will affect your school work or get you or your classmates injured."

"Well, I'm not even really an important person here so you can stop pretending to care like everyone else in this crap school."

"HEY!" she yelled, "You do not get to call the Academy, my and your home, a crap school. Now tell me what is so wrong and why you think everyone is pretending to care, and just so you know we're spies not actresses."

"Well for one my new 'family' doesn't give a crap about me. Cam is the only one in the word who actually cares about me except for my real family, and the CIA had to convince them I'm dead, so do not even dare to act as if you know how I feel or even close to it."

"I won't, but what do you mean no one cares about you, the Solomans love you, I was talking to your moth-"

"Rachel" I snippily interrupted.

"Fine, I was talking to Rachel and Joe yesterday and they were very happy to have you as part of their lives."

"Well that was before I became a disappointment."

"You mean getting found out, because it was bound to happen, your a pavement artist like Cam not a ghost like Zach Grant and what is that ridiculous nickname you gave Jonas? Jojo?"

"I know that Aurelia and that is not why I'm upset."

"I am your teacher it is Mrs. Handcock to you."

"I'm not your student and the headmistress is lucky I don't pay a surprise visit to Bex and Grant."

"Well you can't and won't."

"You can't stop me" I said slowly and walked to the wall I pulled a lever and the last thing I heard before I fell down the tube and into a passage was, "Shit! I am so fired or-" with that I walked to my room and pulled out a suitcase.


	38. Chapter 37

**Hi readers! I hope you like this chapter, I have an idea for this story and I think its pretty epic. Let me just say a friend of mine said, "you have your shittiest ideas when alone." she is wrong unless we are talking ToD I have the stupidest/craziest/best ideas for that when I'm alone or with people I am okay with being around. Yeah, I one of those awkward but confident people. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **If someone wants to be part of you life, they'll have to make an effort to be in it, so don't bother making a space in your heart for those who don't put in the effort to stay.**

 **Lucy POV**

"Fine, I was talking to Rachel and Joe yesterday and they were very happy to have you as part of their lives."

"Well that was before I became a disappointment."

"You mean getting found out, because it was bound to happen, your a pavement artist like Cam not a ghost like Zach Grant and what is that ridiculous nickname you gave Jonas? Jojo?"

"I know that Aurelia and that is not why I'm upset."

"I am your teacher it is Mrs. Handcock to you."

"I'm not your student and the headmistress is lucky I don't pay a surprise visit to Bex and Grant."

"Well you can't and won't."

"You can't stop me" I said slowly and walked to the wall I pulled a lever and the last thing I heard before I fell down the tube and into a passage was, "Shit! I am so fired or-" with that I walked to my room and pulled out a suitcase.

Let me just say, my suitcase is the cutest thing ever. It is a large in size bag that I can fit half my closet, a pillow, blanket and toiletries in. I love it! I went into the closet and grabbed two outfits, complete with accessories and matching make up, my sketch pad, drawing box of colored pencils, pencils, erasers and more. I grabbed my oil pastels and my school textbooks and was off. I went into the passages and made it up to Rachel and Joey's offices. No one was in either so I went farther into the passages. I made it to the door to their room and looked through the peep hole. Let me just say the passage door is the only part of their room that isn't sound proof. They were sitting on their bed talking and this is what the said;

 **Joe  
** Rachel

 **Rach, what are we going to do? Lucy is so sensitive and I'm not sure that is something we are prepared for.**

I know but I am not giving up on her. I love her Joe and we need her as much as she needs us. 

**I know we may not be ready, but maybe she just needs time.**

I don't think that's it Joe, she could just be a reminder of loss for all of us, do you think we should send her to Blackthorne? We took Zach so they owe us a favor.

 **I don't know Rach, if we have to that would be the best option though.**

I had enough listening to that. I took off my bag and opened the door. I looked at both of them and Rachel looked horrified because she knew I just heard all of that. "Lucy... I'm so sorry I didn't mean it..." she said crying and trailing off. Seriously, Mr. Morgan is the only thing that I have ever seen make that woman cry.

"Save it." I said in a rude and snappy tone. "I don't want to hear it. I am going on a little trek by myself. I'll be back for the exchange and I'll be the leader. I have four weeks so I think you can guess you I am going to see. I'll continue studying, but I'll have the best of the best as my teachers. Goodbye." I felt bad after. I said it all so bluntly and as I walked away I heard Rachel start sobbing. I knew that Cam had left, but at least she didn't do it so bluntly and to her mother's face. I walked down the passages with this going through my mind thinking about possible outcomes if I had just lied about my birthday. I was ready for the outside world and this was going to be pretty fun. I knew the way to Roseville by heart because of the books so I walked there. I made it and went into the little coffee shop downtown called Ms. Dolly's Donuts. I ordered a hot chocolate and took out my phone. I didn't know who I should see first, but I knew that Cam was going to be last. I also knew that I would have the most fun with Macey, I also need more than two outfits for clothes for a month. I decided what I should do. I would go see Macey, then Lizzie and Jonas because everyone else is on missions, then Bex and Grant because for the next week they are helping with a sting operation, and finally Cam and Zach who should be back from Operation New Tsar at the end of the month. I took out my phone and dialed a number that I knew by heart. A girl picked it up and said, "Hey Lucy more fashion advice?"

"Almost, I need a favor..."


	39. Chapter 38

**Hi readers! I hope you like sassy little Lucy. There is much more fun to come and I can't wait to have the week with this one chapters. Get Ready! Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **Say sorry for taking your friends for granted, sometimes we make them do crazy things that they didn't want to do, but sometimes all you want them to remember is that no one can be your best friend except them. So remember this one last thing: making a million friends is not a miracle, but making a friend who will stand by you when a million are against you is a miracle bigger than that higher power out there. Love everyone you love while you can because it could all be over in an instant. Make sure to say I love you before its too late. I made that mistake and I won't again.**

 **Lucy POV**

I was ready for the outside world and this was going to be pretty fun. I knew the way to Roseville by heart because of the books so I walked there. I made it and went into the little coffee shop downtown called Ms. Dolly's Donuts. I ordered a hot chocolate and took out my phone. I didn't know who I should see first, but I knew that Cam was going to be last. I also knew that I would have the most fun with Macey, I also need more than two outfits for clothes for a month. I decided what I should do. I would go see Macey, then Lizzie and Jonas because everyone else is on missions, then Bex and Grant because for the next week they are helping with a sting operation, and finally Cam and Zach who should be back from Operation New Tsar at the end of the month. I took out my phone and dialed a number that I knew by heart. A girl picked it up and said, "Hey Lucy more fashion advice?"

"Almost, I need a favor..."

"Sure what is it?"

"Can I come stay with you for a week. I am having a bad time with school and Rachel and Joey say its okay?"

"Sure, you have a way of getting to D.C.?"

"No that's kind of my problem because you know I kind of can't drive yet."

"Well, you are just old enough to get your flying license so get to the airport and get ready for air force one it land put down the stairs have you hop on then get going."

"Really?!" I yelled and quickly said, "Sorry..." to the people in the coffee shop who were looking at me weird.

"I'll be there in ten, we are coming up to D.C. from Miami. You better be there when I get there or I will get fired."

"Okay I will be there in 7 minutes. See you and Air Force One when you get here."

"Bye! I'm so excited to hug you!"

"Me to see you then."

"Okay Bye!"

"Bye" I said. I ran outside and called a cab. When it arrived three minutes later I knew I would be late so I gave the driver a hundred bucks and said, "Step on it all the way to the airport landing strip gates and go right through them or I will take your taxi."

He just nodded mumbled a few word in Spanish and stepped on it. I had all my things and I was ready. I looked down at my phone which said text from SSA and Macey's picture popped up. It said, 'so little change in plans, big boss needs us to step on it so we be there in 2 minutes. 45 seconds max on ground you there?'

'Almost 30 secondsish'

'K see you then xoxo'

'xo'

I was ready for this. I saw that the guy was barely moving the car so I screamed "I said step on it! I will give you five hundred dollars when we get to the airport if you speed your ass up."

"Si Si" he said and went much faster. I looked up... one minute until they land. I looked back out to see the gates and Air Force One coming in hot. I jumped into the front seat on top of the guy and he screamed some words in Spanish I didn't bother listening too. I hit the gas and took us right through the airport gate. I followed Air Force One down the run way until it came to a final stop at the very end and the stairs came down. I slammed on the brakes and grabbed my duffel out of the back. I ran for the stairs and two secret service agent, both men grabbed me from behind. I screamed "MACEY THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" She came out and ran over yelling, "Kyle! Avery! put my little sister down!"

"Macey you don't have a sister." one of them said.

"She isn't technically my sister, Avery, but she is Cam's sister and a Gallagher Girl which makes her my sister in a totally un technical way." okay so that was Avery

"Are we sure we trust her?" the other one said. He must be Kyle.

"She saved Cam, Zach, Jonas, Liz, Bex, Grant, Rachel, Joe and I's asses after Operation Ticket Time a month ago. She can most definitely be trusted Kyle." Oh of course I was right! I could see Macey cringe as static went through her ear piece and they were all told that the Eagle wants to take off. I turned to the massive plane in front of me and said, "Well lets got we don't want to keep the Eagle waiting."

The boys seemed suspicious about how I knew what was going on and I said, "Your coms are really loud. I can hear them easily without using Bex's creepily heard knowledge 101." Macey laughed and they looked confused. Macey said, "Our friend Bex is our age and went to Gallagher with the rest of us you have met her before put the rest together on your own. Come on Lulu."

"Where did that nickname come from?" I asked chasing her as she had run for the plane.

"I don't know, but now I dub you Lulu." she said waving her arms around near my head.

"Okay I don't have a problem with that." I said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me really close. "But I do have problem with this seeing as I have read about Zach doing this to Cam about twelve million times."

"Okay that is weird." She said letting go and taking my hand. With that she ran up the stairs and in the door way. I followed her down a hall and when some guys wanted to metal detector me she said, "If you touch her I will kill you, Kyle and Avery already harassed her." The guy held his hands up in defeat and the other guys laughed until Macey gave them a glare that would kill in an instant if looks could. She led me to her bunk on the 'wings' as it was called. She showed me all around the plane. They had funny names for every part; 'the beak' 'the claws' 'the eggs'. Then she told me that they call the white house the 'nest' and the flight pattern the 'migration route'. The last place that Macey took me on the plane was the coolest, the first daughter's room and I got to meet her. She is Macey's little prodigy and she wants to convince the President to let her go to Gallagher. I was excited about that but even more excited that I got to meet her. Macey walked over, patted her on the head and said, "Jane this is Lucy, Lucy this is Jane."

"NO WAY!" we both said at the same time.

"Macey talks about you all the time!" she said.

"I hope good things because that's all I've heard from anyone about you." we both laughed and we got settled in for the half hour flight back to D.C.


	40. Chapter 39

**Hi readers! I hope you are enjoying Lucy's teenage sassiness as much as I am. I am very excited to say, I received and PM from someone who had read my story and they say that there is a story contest on a website I haven't heard of before, but I'm giving it a try so if you want more info on this just PM me and I'll send you the details. Thanks again for reading and remember:**

 **Here are six things to remember when you get stuck:**

 **1\. "You can do anything but not everything." -David Allen (this one haunts me because I try to do everything but it never goes as planned)**

 **2."Sometimes it takes more courage to ask for help than to act alone." -Ken Petti (this one haunts me because I always think that it is better to keep others out of my business even though it'll most likely get them hurt)**

 **4\. "If you find a path with no obstacles it probably doesn't lead anywhere." - Frank A. Clark (This one haunts me because people I know find paths to follow that they think are good because they have to work to find the end but all the time the path they chose gets them in trouble)**

 **6\. "We make a living from what we get. We make a life from what we give." -Winston Churchill (This one haunts me because I know people who build lives on material instead of blind faith and emotion and they hit rock bottom which becomes their new foundation of new lives)**

 **7\. You are just now realizing that I skipped numbers and 3 and 5**

 **8\. You went back to check and are currently laughing**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY NIGHT EVENING LUNCH DINNER BREAKFAST SUPPER DAWN WHATEVER TIME AND WHATEVER YOU CALL IT**

 **Lucy's POV**

The last place that Macey took me on the plane was the coolest, the first daughter's room and I got to meet her. She is Macey's little prodigy and she wants to convince the President to let her go to Gallagher. I was excited about that but even more excited that I got to meet her. Macey walked over, patted her on the head and said, "Jane this is Lucy, Lucy this is Jane."

"NO WAY!" we both said at the same time.

"Macey talks about you all the time!" she said.

"I hope good things because that's all I've heard from anyone about you." we both laughed and we got settled in for the half hour flight back to D.C. The whole way there we laughed. We talked and turns out the face of the girl as famous as Macey was at my age is normal. She loves some of the same things that I do and she is more accurate than Macey with knife throwing. I wonder who would win between her Zach and Bex. I think it would be her or Bex, but Zach would still have a pretty good shot so... yeah anyway we talked about the randomist things and did the most fun things on the plane that we could in a half hour and the fun continued when we got to the white house. For what felt like hours, we ran around the yard and played with her dog, Talula. We had so much fun and the whole time it was funny to just watch Macey just stand there smiling in her uniform. It finally got late and we had to go inside which neither of us were too happy about but we got over it. We went up to Jane's room and Macey was in the room with us and the rest of the guards outside. We decided that it would be better if we had a sleepover the next night even though the both of us put up a pretty big fight. It would also give Macey more time to come up with a plan to change the President's mind about Gallagher. We said goodbye and Macey and I walked to her apartment.

Macey doesn't live too far from the white house. She, of course, lives in a pent house some blocks away and we walked to her house from the white house seeing as she didn't have a need for or actually want a car. She explained how much of a hassle it would be having one in DC and we were half way there when she finished. I said, "Macey, can you cook?"

"Nope, I hope you can my chef just left for vacation late last night and he only makes dinner."

"That's great, I couldn't cook to save our lives. My food, in an accidental way is probably more lethal than Rachel's." we both laughed at that.

"Well LuLu, neither of us can cook and I don't feel like calling my back up chef. I say we get sushi."

"Yes!" I said and we both got excited. When we were at the white house Macey had changed out of her secret service get up and put it in the big black duffel she had slung over her shoulder. When we came around a corner I saw a guy that I recognized, but I'm not sure from where. He looked suspicious too so I pulled Macey off to the side of the sidewalk and said, "Peacock, for the past few blocks we have run into a guy on the top of the blocks and every time he is wearing a new color hoodie and hat."

"I see him Blue Jay you want to split, catch him or let him follow us?"

"I say let him keep following us and if he gets to close hit him hard."

"I got it, let's go." with that the two of us walked down the next few blocks and he was still following us. When we were one block away from the apartment, he bumped into Macey and took the duffle bag. She screamed "United States Secret Service! Stop him!"

People tried to get in his way, but it didn't work, so now we have a problem. We chased him about a quarter of a mile to where the bag was dropped in an alley. Macey was catching her breath and I went to go get it. When she looked up she saw me about to touch it but it was too late, even though she screamed "Lulu No!"

When I grabbed the bag, it threw it because Macey was yellling, but it blew up the second it lifted off the ground.


	41. Chapter 40

**Hi readers! I hope you enjoyed a little action. I am very excited for the next 'month' in story time because I am going to have a lot of fun with it. I have an idea for Jane and Lucy so just wait it is only getting better. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **It is important to remember that we all have magic inside of us. -JK Rowling**

 **Life's most persistent and urgent question is 'What are you doing for others?' -Martin Luther King Jr.**

 **I think that I bring people joy through this story, hope through my other story and sadness through the vague stories that I tell. They are all true to. The sad thing is that those things happen to people everyday and not one person thinks to stop do something about it. I didn't have people to do that for me so I put up with it. Then I put a stop to it and that is what people need to learn to do. They also need people to support them through it so make sure you are always there for your friends and even people that aren't your friends but don't really have any. I know a lot of people who didn't really have any friends until they met me. There were two groups in my school the squad and reverse squad. I was the reverse squad and we opposed them at everything so that they wouldn't hurt other people. SO many people have called me a liar and said none of it ever happened, but you weren't there so you don't get to tell me that, I really do this stuff because I have no respect for people who disrespect others, nature and everything that is given to them.**

 **With that Thanks again for reading and back to the story!**

 **Lucy's POV**

"I got it, let's go." with that the two of us walked down the next few blocks and he was still following us. When we were one block away from the apartment, he bumped into Macey and took the duffle bag. She screamed "United States Secret Service! Stop him!"

People tried to get in his way, but it didn't work, so now we have a problem. We chased him about a quarter of a mile to where the bag was dropped in an alley. Macey was catching her breath and I went to go get it. When she looked up she saw me about to touch it but it was too late, even though she screamed "Lulu No!"

When I grabbed the bag, it threw it because Macey was yelling, but it blew up the second it lifted off the ground."Lucy!" she screamed and ran to me. She pulled me out of the alley because all the things in that alley that could catch fire did. She took out her phone and called an ambulance and then she looked at me and said, "Cam is going to kill me."

My legs really hurt and I looked down to see a big burn on one leg and a huge black streak across the other. "Macey..." I mumbled.

"I'm right here Lucy the ambulance is coming you'll be fine. I promise." she pulled me into a hug and was crying, I don't know why but every time that I do something painful for the people I love they cry I thought they were spies and didn't show emotion.I could hear the firetrucks and ambulances coming and I was ready to just close my eyes and sleep. I was so tired from everything that had happened over the past few weeks and I feel like I have had enough. I just wanted to close my eyes and never open them again, but then I would never see Cam and the crew again and I wouldn't get to apologize to Rachel and Joey. I decided to keep my eyes open and the ambulances pulled up the second I stopped thinking. I was taken from Macey's arms and put on a gurney and into the ambulance. Macey came with us after showing her identification. Apparently the paramedics remembered her being in all the magazines a few years ago. They drove and drove and when we reached the hospital I was given morphine and bandages. I fell asleep thinking about the same things that I was thinking earlier.

I woke up eight hours sixteen minutes and thirty two seconds later. I looked around the dreary beige and white room and then sat up quickly. I looked to see Macey asleep in the chair next to me and her cell was ringing. She must be really tired to ignore it. I leaned forward and took it from her lap and saw that is was Cam calling her I answered and said, "Macey is sleeping right now and is not to be disturbed unless you wish to die so this is Lucy speaking can I take a message."

"Hey Lucy! I am so glad that you are okay that is what I was going to ask Macey about. Also I need to talk to her so would you mind putting the phone to her ear, this is a trick that has worked for like ever." I did and I could clearly hear everything that Cam yelled even though the phone was not on speaker. She said, "MACEY WAKE UP LIZ BUILT A NEWS MAKING TIME MACHINE THAT IS SHARING 2032 FASHION STYLES AND TIPS!"

She sat straight up mid-min-snore and yelled, "OH MY GOD! WHERE IS MY FAVORITE GENIUS?!"she looked around realized where we were saw the phone and Cam's number and said that is not funny what so ever!" We all laughed and we had a very deep conversation that ended in this one simple sentence. "Lucy, our parents need you to go back to Gallagher and they will explain why when you arrive, they also have skin again to make sure that the burns aren't noticeable because that is an identifiable mark that could get you in trouble in the future. Bye, Love you see you soon!" with that Cam hung up and I looked at Macey.

I looked into her eyes and said, "Jane needs to come back to Gallagher with me it is one of the safest places in the world and we are doing an exchange with Blackthorne. I would really like to have a roommate when we go to." I said.

At first Macey looked deep in thought and she said, "I know exactly what to do." she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. When the person picked up she said, "Sir, I'm sorry I couldn't make it today, my sister was almost blown up."

"That is okay Agent McHenry."

"She is dying and has one request that she needs you to come to the hospital to fulfill."

"Of course Agent McHenry you have saved my daughters life on multiple occasions I can be there in an hour."

"Thank you sir." she said and hung up, she looked at me and said, "This is what we are going to do..."


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi readers! I hope you have all seen my new story, just know that is has no spies, and it is realistic fiction with a twist of non fiction in there. Anyway thanks for reading and remember to:**

 **play the laughter  
pause for memories  
stop the pain  
and replay the happiness**

 **Lucy's POV**

I looked into her eyes and said, "Jane needs to come back to Gallagher with me it is one of the safest places in the world and we are doing an exchange with Blackthorne. I would really like to have a roommate when we go to." I said.

At first Macey looked deep in thought and she said, "I know exactly what to do." she pulled out her phone and dialed a number. When the person picked up she said, "Sir, I'm sorry I couldn't make it today, my sister was almost blown up."

"That is okay Agent McHenry."

"She is dying and has one request that she needs you to come to the hospital to fulfill."

"Of course Agent McHenry you have saved my daughters life on multiple occasions I can be there in an hour."

"Thank you sir." she said and hung up, she looked at me and said, "This is what we are going to do you just have to get the president to sign this." she said handing me a picture of him with a line of the bottom.

"Why?" I said

"Because this is a special picture and if you just peel the picture part off then the contract he needs to sign for her to go to Gallagher is under it."

"Was it Lizzie or Jojo who made this?"

"Both of them."

"Okay this better work!"

"It will and if it doesn't I have an extra copy and you can just say your dying wish is for Jane to go to Gallagher in your place. Even though we are all going to Gallagher one way or another because he is going to insist that I go with her for her own protection. I'll practically get some time off until we go to Blackthorne."

"True, lets hope this works."

"Yeah I-"

"He's coming!" and then the elevator opened and out came the President. "Oh your good." Macey said.

"Thank You."

"Yeah Yeah look like your dying."

"Done" I said in a frail voice.

"Hello Mr. President." Macey said standing up.

"Please sit Agent McHenry."

"Yes sir." she said

"So this is your sister."

"Hello Mr. President it is nice to meet you. All good things have come from Mace about you." I said in a raspy fragile voice.

"Your are a strong girl young lady, most would not have survived this attack." he said.

"She goes to Gallagher sir, of course she is strong." Macey said.

"Mr. President, I just have one question. Could you please answer it." I said

"Of course. What is it?" he said

"Mace told me you won't send Jane to Gallagher why won't you?" I said

"That is a good question. The answer is that I need my daughter close by I'm sure that's how you and Agent McHenry's parents are." he said

"Oh we aren't blood related." I said

"You aren't?" he said

"No I go to Gallagher and I am Macey's sister for a few reasons. One is that the headmistress and one of the teachers are my parents. They are also my adoptive parents, just to add that in there. Two would be that Cammie Morgan is my sister and I am sure you have met her. Three would be all Gallagher Girls, past present and future, are connected through the sister hood. Therefore, Macey is my sister and by far one of the most annoying." I said

"Hey! Watch it Lulu." she said

"Sorry but its true, your fashion tips are some what helpful but other times they make me nuts." I said with a frail and coughy laugh.

"I can see why you like Agent McHenry Lucy dear, she is Jane's favorite as well." he said

"Will you please let her go to Gallagher with me? I met her on the plane here to D.C. and she really wants to go. She is just afraid to tell you because she doesn't want to hurt your feelings." I said.

"Is this true Agent McHenry? Is this why you were asking me if I would send her to Gallagher?" he said

"Yes sir. I have taught her some of the things that I learned there and she is very excited because I said that I would try and convince you." she said

"If this is true she can go. If she wants to go I'll let her. I just didn't know she wanted to." he said and got up from the chair he sat in, "I'll go speak to her mother about this immediately and have her pack." he said and was out the door when he popped his head back in and said, "Agent McHenry you are going with her." then he walked away for good.

"Way to go Lulu. I didn't have to bring out any of the tricks." she said

"I know I am amazing!" I said is a posh and stuck up way.

"Okay lets get you packed up and we can go back to my apartment. Flashing my badge will get it done double time." she said with an evil grin.

She walked out to the nurse's station exchanged some words and flashed her badge. Before I knew it I had my stuff in a hospital van and we were on the way to Macey's apartment. When we arrived we both went to sleep and in the morning Macey had a plan. I woke up to her standing over me thinking. I looked at her and said, "Can I use a phone?"

"Sure" she said and handed me hers. It was 8:36 so Joey would be teaching class and Rachel would be doing something with the advisors, so I decided to call the person who won't kill me on the spot. I dialed the number and when they picked up I said, "Hey Joey" yup I am more afraid of Rachel, we both are.

"Hey Lucy, You know I'm teaching a class right now so this better be important."

"Oh it is, Macey and I convinced the President to let his daughter go to Gallagher. He is sending Macey with her as Agent in charge and once she is packed the three of us are coming your way."

"Okay, Rachel's done with her conference in about an hour so I'll tell her then when do you think you'll be here?"

"Tomorrow morning and she wants to room with me and I have no objections. Just have my bed moved to the corner and put another one in the other corner."

"Will do Lieutenant Lucy. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Joey"

"Bye" he said and of course he thought he hung up. He didn't hit right button. He put it on speaker and I put mine on mute so I could listen. He walked around for a minute and then he said, "sorry for the interruption. Lucy knows how to tell time, but doesn't care what time it is when she thinks something is important."

"He is getting slapped for that later." I said to Macey and we both laughed. We kept listening and then I heard that is was the sophomores he is teaching at this moment so I said, "Macey its the sixth right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I read his lesson plans so be quiet its coming off mute." I said with and evil smile.

Then Joey said, "Today we are doing-"

But I took it off mute and cut him off saying "brush passes. This is what happens when Joey here doesn't hit the end button on his cell, he hits speaker. I am teacher. You are doing a mission in town today. Everyone needs a com unit and camera. That's it not normal clothes. Stay in your uniforms no wigs and you all have to take your make up off." I heard them all groan and said, "Now get ready and come back here." I waited five minutes then said, "Yes Ms. Hampton you have a question?"

"Uh yeah, just wondering why the actual teacher isn't teaching and this is a question for the real teacher."

Joey started to reply but I said, "I am teacher hear me roar and don't make me mad. Anyway Joey here is monitoring you on your brush passes. We are playing a game of spy tag. You will walk around in pairs and you have to brush pass the quarter that Joey is holding up to somebody. You have to try and get it less than tree time in an hour. If you get it more than three time in an hour you are out and have to run back to school. I mean full on sprint." The all booed and I said, "Oh boo yourselves, now I have to go on a highly classified shopping mission with Peacock have fun with the students Joey Bye for real this time." I said and hung up. Now its time to got shopping.


	43. Chapter 43

**Hi readers! sorry for taking so long. I promise I have more time now and am getting into the groove of having a lot of time on my hands because of the holidays. So here it goes, thanks for reading and remember:**

 **Every Champion was once a contender who refused to give up, so never give up. There is no such thing as an ending only new beginning and new chapter that can always be revised.**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Bye Joey"

"Bye" he said and of course he thought he hung up. He didn't hit right button. He put it on speaker and I put mine on mute so I could listen. He walked around for a minute and then he said, "sorry for the interruption. Lucy knows how to tell time, but doesn't care what time it is when she thinks something is important."

"He is getting slapped for that later." I said to Macey and we both laughed. We kept listening and then I heard that is was the sophomores he is teaching at this moment so I said, "Macey its the sixth right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I read his lesson plans so be quiet its coming off mute." I said with and evil smile.

Then Joey said, "Today we are doing-"

But I took it off mute and cut him off saying "brush passes. This is what happens when Joey here doesn't hit the end button on his cell, he hits speaker. I am teacher. You are doing a mission in town today. Everyone needs a com unit and camera. That's it not normal clothes. Stay in your uniforms no wigs and you all have to take your make up off." I heard them all groan and said, "Now get ready and come back here." I waited five minutes then said, "Yes Ms. Hampton you have a question?"

"Uh yeah, just wondering why the actual teacher isn't teaching and this is a question for the real teacher."

Joey started to reply but I said, "I am teacher hear me roar and don't make me mad. Anyway Joey here is monitoring you on your brush passes. We are playing a game of spy tag. You will walk around in pairs and you have to brush pass the quarter that Joey is holding up to somebody. You have to try and get it less than tree time in an hour. If you get it more than three time in an hour you are out and have to run back to school. I mean full on sprint." The all booed and I said, "Oh boo yourselves, now I have to go on a highly classified shopping mission with Peacock have fun with the students Joey Bye for real this time." I said and hung up. Now its time to got shopping.

With that Macey grabbed my hand and made me change into tiny black shorts, black nylon see through tights, a blood red crop top that ended 2 inches above my belly button, a black leather jacket and heels with silver studs. Then she got out the make up and I wanted to run, but she caught me before I hit the stairs. I really hate heels. She dragged me back to the living room and grabbed the make up and gave me blood red lipstick, black smoky eye and mascara. I looked in the mirror and I said, "I hate this" but you could hear me even if you were a spy because at the same time Macey scream, "I am a miracle worker! You turned out better the Cam!"

I then heard the ding of an elevator and someone say, "She finally found someone else to dress up."

Then I heard 5 sets of laughter. I knew one to be Cam's, one to be Lizzie's, one to be Zach's and another to be Jojo's. I wasn't sure about the last one. Then realized it must be Maddie. I looked to Macey and said, "I'll be back I don't feel to good."

I walked down the hall out of sight and when I knew that they couldn't see us anymore I ran. I ran down the hall up a second set of stairs to the second floor of Macey's house and two the other back emergency stairs to the Lobby. I ran out them as fast as I could and changed my mind half way to the stairs. As I ran I slipped my feet out of the heels and was now going much faster. My room was right next to those stairs so I popped in, grabbed a my black heeled high tops and threw them on. I knew that the second I went out onto the stairs it would set an alarm off and Macey and everyone would come running. I knew I didn't have much time but I also knew that they were no match for an expert railing rider. I ran out the door and was half way down the stairs when I heard Cammie yell, "Lucy!"

I kept going. I made it all the way down and to the front door when Zach stepped out from the shadows and said, "Going somewhere?"

"Shit!" I said in a frustrated tone. I forgot that the elevator is faster than me. I turned around and was headed for the back exit and turned around to walk right into Jojo. I know that he is a nerd but he went to Blackthorne. I might as well have given up, but I didn't. I knew what this would look like to people in the lobby I yelled for help and I knew that Zach and Jojo would panic. I decided to go with the best option. I turned back to Zach, pushed him and he grabbed my arms putting them behind my back. I yelled, "HELP THESE LUNATICS ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! HELP! PLEASE!"

He quickly let go and I ran only to be found by Cam, Maddie, Macey and Liz. Cam said, "Lucy, please come with us."

"Stay away from me!" I shouted and ran for the back exit with them at my heels. I made it to the back door only to be pulled into the shadows by an unknown person. I decided not to yell because I knew that if Cam found me I would have to talk about my problems but I don't want to. I turned to see the one person that I was okay with seeing in that moment. Okay maybe I would have been happy to see three people in that moment, but I was glad that this one was here. I turned, gave her a hug and cried. She didn't tell me to woman up or at least man up like normal. She didn't insist I punch the problem. She just held me and let me cry away the pain. I was glad that in that moment I had Bex.


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi readers! I hope you like the little shocking cliff hanger of last chapter. I hope you all understand that Lucy's life is really messed up and don't make her an emotional wreck for no reason. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **When evil men plot, good men must plan,**

 **when evil men burn and bomb, good men must build and bind,**

 **When evil men shout evil words of hatred, good men must commit themselves to the glories of love**

 **-Martin Luther King Jr.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I kept going. I made it all the way down and to the front door when Zach stepped out from the shadows and said, "Going somewhere?"

"Shit!" I said in a frustrated tone. I forgot that the elevator is faster than me. I turned around and was headed for the back exit and turned around to walk right into Jojo. I know that he is a nerd but he went to Blackthorne. I might as well have given up, but I didn't. I knew what this would look like to people in the lobby I yelled for help and I knew that Zach and Jojo would panic. I decided to go with the best option. I turned back to Zach, pushed him and he grabbed my arms putting them behind my back. I yelled, "HELP THESE LUNATICS ARE TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! HELP! PLEASE!"

He quickly let go and I ran only to be found by Cam, Maddie, Macey and Liz. Cam said, "Lucy, please come with us."

"Stay away from me!" I shouted and ran for the back exit with them at my heels. I made it to the back door only to be pulled into the shadows by an unknown person. I decided not to yell because I knew that if Cam found me I would have to talk about my problems but I don't want to. I turned to see the one person that I was okay with seeing in that moment. Okay maybe I would have been happy to see three people in that moment, but I was glad that this one was here. I turned, gave her a hug and cried. She didn't tell me to woman up or at least man up like normal. She didn't insist I punch the problem. She just held me and let me cry away the pain. I was glad that in that moment I had Bex.

When I calmed down, she stood up and put her and out for me. I took it and we stood. We went up to Macey's apartment and the second we got there Cam was running to the elevator. She hit me upside the head and said, "Do not do that ever again do you understand me!"

I nodded and walked up to my room. I was glad that Bex understood. The mystery of Mr. Morgan's death had pulled Cam away from Bex and now Maddie was pulling the people I cared about away from me. I sat there for how long I have no idea just looking out the window at the buildings of D.C. I watched and watched then I heard a knock on my door and saw Jane standing in the doorway. "Hey" I said.

"You okay. We're leaving to go on a little shopping trip before we leave for Gallagher tomorrow. You want to come?"

"Sure just as long as I don't have to talk to my sisters." I laughed then said, "They're your sisters now too."

"I guess they are, come on everyone's waiting." she said and I got up went to the bathroom fixed myself up and then met everyone in the living room. They were all talking to each other and I noticed something that broke my heart, Rachel flew out here and so did Joey. Then I noticed Grant and Preston were here too. I ran over and hugged Rachel and Joey. I said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

They hugged me and said, "Its okay. You and Cam are so much alike. Whenever she was mad when she was little she would get to Joe's cabin and not leave for a couple days no matter what forms of force we used."

I laughed and gave Preston and Grant hugs. Then I said, "Why are you guys all here? And if you're all here what about your missions? I know that you three probably just left Buckingham or Smith in charge."

Preston, Rachel and Joey nodded and Rachel said, "We left both of them in charge and we came for the same reason everyone else did. We came to see you."

They all nodded except for Maddie and Cam said, "Zach and I's mission was terminated after the incident because what was happening here was more important than a stupid little operation."

Zach nodded and Bex said, "Our mission was terminated too, your more important than some stupid thing that a freshman at Blackthorne could do."

"Hey!" Jonas Zach and Grant all said while we laughed.

"We're here because we were just in the middle of making a new for of weapon that we want to call Night Night guns." Jonas said.

"No, they are called sleepers or Icers, Jonas." Liz said.

"Night night guns is funnier." he said.

"I know but that's-" liz said and I cut her off.

"Okay we get it have your little name fight later!" I said.

"I was already here." Macey said holding up her hands in a way that said I surrender.

" I know you were here Mace!" I said rolling my eyes. I looked to Maddie and said, "So why are you here?"

"I'm here with my family to see family that was hurt." she said in a snooty stuck up way putting emphasis on the 'my' in the sentence.

"Yeah, I'm here with my family too." I said with more emphasis on the 'my' then she had used.

"How long have they been your family? They've been mine for years, I wonder why you think that they could love you like they love me." She said talking down to me like I was a poor four year old dumped on the streets.

"Oh yeah just because I'm adopted doesn't mean they don't love me." I said.

"It could just mean that they feel bad for your sorry bitchy ass and-"

"That is enough!" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all looked at me. They hadn't noticed I was talking to Maddie until then so I said, "Just because I'm adopted doesn't mean my family loves me any less. I know they were your family first but it doesn't mean you can treat me like this. I tried to help you while Allyson had the both of us, but I was as weak if not weaker than you because I was shot repeatedly in the past month maybe if it had even been that long, so just leave me alone you little bitch!" I screamed as I slapped her across the face, hard.

They all just looked at me and Maddie smiled. She finally broke me, I finally snapped and they saw the ugly side of me. I wasn't the cute little innocent girl that they adopted after getting her in trouble. I was trouble now and I should never have said no to being adopted. I knew that they wouldn't love me. I looked at everyone and said, "I'm sorry, you won't have to deal with me anymore."

I ran down the hall of Macey's penthouse. I opened the window to outside and said, "No one will ever be able to love me. I'm a monster..." with that I tried to jump out the window. Notice how I said tried. I was in the air about to fall to my death when I heard them all yell things like 'Lucy!' or 'Lucy! NO!' or just 'No!'. I was glad to be rid of everything bad in my life, but then I felt someone grab me around the waist and pull me back in. We fell on the ground inside the penthouse and hit the ground with a grunt and groan from both of us. I looked to see that Jane pulled me in. She stood up, offered me her hand and I stood up. She pulled me into a hug and said, "You are the only friend I have ever had who really understands me, please don't do something like that again." **(Did you all honestly think I would let her die? I love this story too much for that!)**

"I won't" I said and we both broke down into tears. Everyone else left us alone and we talked with each other about the problems we've been having with our families. It helped both of us and eventually we went to see everyone. When I walked into the room I saw Maddie and Zach in the corner talking and she was crying. I could tell from Zach's red face he had been yelling at her and she didn't like it. Cam, Rachel and Joey were sitting on the couch talking. I saw Bex, Grant, Liz, Jojo, Macey and Preston in the very back of the room. When I came in with Jane, Zach went and sat with Cam while Maddie stayed in the corner sitting in a chair looking out the window. Cam walked up to me and said, "Don't do that to me again..."

"I won't" I said with no emotion. She knew something was wrong with me. I don't know what's wrong with me but I don't feel like myself. She gave me a hug and wouldn't let go. Then Rachel an Joey joined in and it was a Solomon family group hug. When they finally let go I looked and saw the girls come over and hug me. They wouldn't let go either then the guys were worse. They decided to hug me one at a time for about ten minutes each. When I was finally done with people hugging me, Macey said, "No one has eaten and we still haven't gone shopping." like it was totally normal.

"My dad takes us to the Blue Duck Tavern every year for my birthday. It isn't too far from here and they have good food. It's also right by all the shopping." said Jane.

"Okay let go there if its okay with everyone else." I said and Maddie just shook her head. She said, "I need to get back to Langley for training or something." with that she left and I looked at everyone.

"Okay," I said, "Now we have one less person and still no plans."

"We are doing what Jane suggested, her father wants to meet us all at that restaurant for a goodbye to her. He says he wants us all to come." said Macey.

"I'm guessing it was Avery who sent you that." I said.

"Yup. Now lets go." she said and with that we were off. It was a nice lunch and it took about two hours. After we went shopping for 8 hours straight until I told Macey I was going to succeed at killing myself if we didn't go back to her place. We did and I brought all 37 of my bags to my room while Jane brought her 52 bags to hers with the help of the secret service of course. Did you really think he would assign just Macey when it was her last day in D.C. for a while? Then we went to the kitchen. I gave Cam and Zach a hug bye and then the same for Lizzie and Jojo. Bex and Grant are staying at Macey's until the 8th so that they can hitch a ride back to England with a plane full of other agents on a layover slash gas break. Joey and Rachel are staying here tonight too because they have a helicopter coming tomorrow to pick all of us up. Preston is staying too and let me just say, him and Macey were both very happy about it. It is going to be a long night, so Jane and I decided to have a sleep over. We watched all the James Bond movies because Macey owns all of the as well as the Jason Bourne movies and then we watched white house down and olympus has fallen. After we looked around, saw it was already 9 AM and panicked. We ran to our rooms to pack and saw that Macey had already done it for us. Then we all piled into the helicopter and rode back to Gallagher laughing. I loved this it is one of the most fun things I have ever done. Like I said, in my old life I didn't have many friends and I am happy that now I have plenty. I knew that this would be more fun than I imagined and we excited to see how Joey changed around my, I mean Jane and I's room.

When we arrived on the back lawn, Buckingham was there and immediately filling Rachel in on everything happening in the school. I helped Macey grab our stuff and we headed to our room. I took Jane to Rachel's office first and we went through the passages because I don't like my fellow students knowing where I live. We went through the passages with our stuff and when we got to the room I was amazed. In the 2-3 days I was gone, Joey knocked out a wall, made the room bigger and put Jane's bed on the other side of the room. Let me paint a picture for you. I you entered from the other passages and looked left you would see you are at the foot of my bed. If you looked to the other end of the room in the opposite corner you saw Jane's bed. In the other far corner was the entrance to the hallway. If you looked to your right you saw the window seat. In between the window seat and Jane's bed was the TV on the wall with the rest of the sound system and the shelves with the movies we love. Then in the middle of the room was a cute frilly rug with a glass coffee table in the middle, and one bean bag on each short end of the table. Then there were two more bean bags on the long side facing the TV and a cute 3-4 person couch on the last side. Then on the back wall by my bed was all our pictures and cute little personal items on shelves with books. We also got a table with comfy chairs in the back for a desk. The best of all was that Joey added a sink and a few cabinets and a mini fridge. The best part of that is it was all stocked with our favorite foods and drinks and we had some cute little glasses. Then I looked and saw we had a toaster, coffee(cappachino, etc.) maker and microwave oven. I was excited to put all this to use. We unpacked, got settled and changed. We didn't have classes until tomorrow so we decided to go a few rounds in the P&E barn we were both excited and when we were ready we headed out. The best part was the sophomores were having class right now and we were ready to show the grade that thought they were better than us otherwise. I looked to my new best friend and said, "You ready?"

"No time like the present to face your fears. I'm afraid of getting embarrassed and losing. Lets go."

Then right when we were about to ask Aurelia if we could join the class for their sparing matches today Jane looked to me and said, "What are you afraid of?"

"Losing everyone I love..." I said and she nodded. We talked to Aurelia and she said if we made the top 3 in the sparing tournament today she would give us and A for the semester and fore everything that we missed. We were happy about that and knew that we would do it. We can kick their butts and will, let's do this...

To Be Continued...


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi readers! Sorry for taking so long. I hope you liked last chapter. Its probably the longest chapter I have written and it literally took my a span of 3-4 days :p. Thanks for reading and remember(this is just something funny, stupid and an actual fact to read):**

 **Why do we feel safe under blankets?Its not like a murderer will coming thinking, "I'm going to ki- ah damn it! She's under a blanket!"**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _When we arrived on the back lawn, Buckingham was there and immediately filling Rachel in on everything happening in the school. I helped Macey grab our stuff and we headed to our room. I took Jane to Rachel's office first and we went through the passages because I don't like my fellow students knowing where I live. We went through the passages with our stuff and when we got to the room I was amazed. In the 2-3 days I was gone, Joey knocked out a wall, made the room bigger and put Jane's bed on the other side of the room. Let me paint a picture for you. I you entered from the other passages and looked left you would see you are at the foot of my bed. If you looked to the other end of the room in the opposite corner you saw Jane's bed. In the other far corner was the entrance to the hallway. If you looked to your right you saw the window seat. In between the window seat and Jane's bed was the TV on the wall with the rest of the sound system and the shelves with the movies we love. Then in the middle of the room was a cute frilly rug with a glass coffee table in the middle, and one bean bag on each short end of the table. Then there were two more bean bags on the long side facing the TV and a cute 3-4 person couch on the last side. Then on the back wall by my bed was all our pictures and cute little personal items on shelves with books. We also got a table with comfy chairs in the back for a desk. The best of all was that Joey added a sink and a few cabinets and a mini fridge. The best part of that is it was all stocked with our favorite foods and drinks and we had some cute little glasses. Then I looked and saw we had a toaster, coffee(cappachino, etc.) maker and microwave oven. I was excited to put all this to use. We unpacked, got settled and changed. We didn't have classes until tomorrow so we decided to go a few rounds in the P &E barn we were both excited and when we were ready we headed out. The best part was the sophomores were having class right now and we were ready to show the grade that thought they were better than us otherwise. I looked to my new best friend and said, "You ready?"_

 _"No time like the present to face your fears. I'm afraid of getting embarrassed and losing. Lets go."_

 _Then right when we were about to ask Aurelia if we could join the class for their sparing matches today Jane looked to me and said, "What are you afraid of?"_

 _"Losing everyone I love..." I said and she nodded. We talked to Aurelia and she said if we made the top 3 in the sparing tournament today she would give us and A for the semester and fore everything that we missed. We were happy about that and knew that we would do it. We can kick their butts and will, let's do this..._

 _To Be Continued..._

The first people up on the mat was Erica and Savanah. There fight went quick, Erica wiped the floor with Savanah. The only reason for that was because Savanah if on the R&D track and too nice to hurt someone. She could hold her own if she had to though. Next was Ivy and Bree. It was hard to understand how Bree won. She is tiny, but she is fast and consistent. She ducked a punch hit Ivy up the spine a few times and Ivy fell tot he floor making Bree the winner. Next was Jane against Ellie. Jane won easy, but that is because Ellie is another R&D girl. I swear Aurelia is trying to make this easy for us. Next was Molly and Natalie. The only problem with there fight was it took forever because Molly enrolled late last year and Natalie taught her everything. They have been friends ever since and know all of each others moves. Eventually Natalie won and next was Kat and Amy. Amy won easier than anyone because she is the Bex of the sophomore class. Also because Kat can't take anything seriously. Next was me and and Hailey. I made a few comments about her stupid question in class the other day and she responded with an insult about my teaching. Then I jumped as she lunged for my feet and got her in a sleeper hold. Aurelia called off the match and I won. Next was Autum and Summer. They're twins if you can tell. They were the shortest of all. Summer is a really nerdy girl and doesn't even put up a fight ever. She held her hands out and Autum took them pushed her on the ground helped her up and Aurelia claimed Autum won. Then when it was Britney and Liberty I just watched their moves like I had with everyone else. With one of the moves that Bex taught me and one that Macey taught Jane, we could take out the whole class plus Aurelia. Then the pairs were Erica and Natalie, Bree and Jane, Me and Liberty, Autum and Amy. Erica, Jane, Autum and I won. Then Jane faced Autum. They had about a 5 and a half minute fight and Jane eventually came out on top making her in the third place spots. I had to face Erica next. If I lost I was in the top three, but didn't move on to face Jane. If she lost she was out of the top two and didn't get to face Jane. I liked the second one better. We circled each other for a minute and then she lunged. I dove and rolled the other way and quickly jumped to my feet. She came after me looking to round house kick me to the head but I knew how to prevent it. I did the psych maneuver. She aimed for my head went to kick and when it was an inch from my head I put a hand up caught it and said, "Next time you should learn about you opponent before facing them. That ladies," I said looking at the audience of girls, "is the psych maneuver." I flipped her foot and she fell to the ground in agonizing pain. I looked at the girls again and said, "Next time think twice about thinking your better than us freshman." With that I walked over to Jane we high fived.

Aurelia then said, "Okay finally is the these two going at it. Have fun you know the rules and get to it."

"You ready Solomon." Jane said trying to sound like a tough gangster.

"I was born ready Warren." I replied. And with that we got to it. Neither of us has any idea how long we sparred for, but when we stopped the class bell rang and we left for the closet. The Sophomore class looked at us like we hit each other too hard then I pulled a lever and down we went through the closet and to the passageways. We made it to our room and we took turns showering. We were both tired and ready to start school tomorrow. Jane was excited for her first day at Gallagher and I was excited to see what Macey had taught her personal prodigy seeing as I was Cam, Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, hers and Preston's prodigy. That night we pulled an all nighter of Jason Bourne and James Bond. Then we watched Arrow and Agents of SHEILD. When we went to breakfast in the morning we were both supper exited for the new day to start and a new chance for both of us. We were excited to have each other and be best friends.

 **SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I AM GETTING BORED WITH THEM JUST AT SCHOOL, SO I AM GOING TO TIME SKIP TO THE HECTIC WEEK BEFORE THE THEY GO TO BLACKTHORNE! GET READY! FYI: Jane knows about the trip to Blackthorne. Did you really thing that Lucy would keep that from her best friend. Get ready this is going to be a doozy.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi readers! I hope you read the author's note at the end of last chapter. It is majorly important and I case you didn't I will say it again. Thanks for reading and remember:** **SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **I AM GETTING BORED WITH THEM JUST AT SCHOOL, SO I AM GOING TO TIME SKIP TO THE HECTIC WEEK BEFORE THE THEY GO TO BLACKTHORNE! GET READY! FYI: Jane knows about the trip to Blackthorne. Did you really thing that Lucy would keep that from her best friend. Get ready this is going to be a doozy.**

 **1 week before November 1st (October 24 if you hate math)**

 **Lucy's Pov**

Neither of us has any idea how long we sparred for, but when we stopped the class bell rang and we left for the closet. The Sophomore class looked at us like we hit each other too hard then I pulled a lever and down we went through the closet and to the passageways. We made it to our room and we took turns showering. We were both tired and ready to start school tomorrow. Jane was excited for her first day at Gallagher and I was excited to see what Macey had taught her personal prodigy seeing as I was Cam, Zach, Bex, Grant, Liz, Jonas, hers and Preston's prodigy. That night we pulled an all nighter of Jason Bourne and James Bond. Then we watched Arrow and Agents of SHEILD. When we went to breakfast in the morning we were both supper exited for the new day to start and a new chance for both of us. We were excited to have each other and be best friends.

 **1 week before Blackthorne**

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE-" screamed Jane in my ear.

"OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY! I'm awake I'm awake! I am not going to breakfast though I am eating here! I am sick of having to wake up at 6:45 to eat breakfast when we have all this great stuff here!"

"okay I understand that but do you remember what day it is?"

"no why is this suckish morning more important than others?"

"Because today is the day your mom needs you by her side to greet the older Blackthorne boys who are coming today."

I screamed, jumped out of bed and ran for shower. I took about 3 minutes and then rushed to the closet. I looked at Jane and said, "your Macey's fashion demon of a prodigy what do I wear!"

"Well, we get to wear whatever we want today seeing as we are showing the boys and Dean Sampson, their headmaster, around. I would say..."she said trailing off to look at the closet and back to me, "your yellow spaghetti strap dress with the grey cardigan and your gray flats with the matching headband. We can get to makeup after that."

"What about you?"

"I'll be wearing a short black tight crop top with a black mini skirt black fishnet tights and black combat boots with the silver lace holders. As I said, we will think about make up after clothes.

"Okay" I said and we got ready. The only thing that she forgot to mention is that we would both have weapons. We put our clothes on after we found them and then she shoved a pistol in my hand. "How did you get this past Solomon and my mom!" I yelled, it is so unfair she gets to have weapons and I don't .

"It was simple, I took some of the weapons I have from the school safe in the subs and Macey smuggled the pistols because the school would surely notice and act on it if they found out that guns were missing from the safe. "

"Okay" I said totally cool with it, "where should I put the pistol?" I asked completely oblivious to what she had done with hers. She pointed to her bra and I said, "oh"

after ten minutes of attempting it on my own she did it and then she shoved a knife in each of her boots. We left for breakfast, but instead of going to the sophomore table I found out that we would be sitting at Cam and the crews table which had two extra chairs. I wondered why until Rachel's morning announcements. She said, "good morning girls just a few quick but important announcements, since the Blackethorne seniors and juniors need to be back at Blackthorne for the exams during the third week of December they will be coming a week early."

There was whispering about how that was now when the skylight shattered and the pieces fell to the ground along with a bunch of boys in all black. Before Jane and I realized who it was Jane handed me her gun, and she took her knives. We aimed them at the intruders and yelled "Freeze!" In sync.

Even Joey fell out of his chair, in laughter of course, so much for coming off as the tough teacher. They yanked their masks off and it was the Blackthorne boys and then in came Dean Sampson. Rachel looked at me and Jane and said, "At ease girls."

With that we put our weapons away and sat back down, the Rachel continued announcements saying, "so now we have the Blackthorne boys, I'll send you the bill Dan. Now another announcement, until the Freshmen and Sophomores leave in a week, we will have some special guests here to help with the two and half month long exchange. Girls, boys come out." I looked in the back corner of the stage just having a feeling they were there and not behind the door I saw them.

Jane and I both had the same reaction, we screeched and ran over to them she jumped into Macey's arms and I ran to Cam. Then we took turns hugging everyone, the whole crew was here. They waved to everyone and we all went and sat at the table. We listened to the read at of the boring announcements about getting ready and being prepared for going to Blackthorne, then Rachel made the one announcement I was excited for. she said, "I had a suggestion to have team leaders for each team of people in new territory. The Blackthorne boys here's leader is John Dalton. The leader of the Gallagher Girls going to Blackthorne is Lucy Solomon. Girls if you need help to pick out clothes for the trip talk to Jane and that is all have a nice day."

We then heard protests coming form the Sophomore table saying how it wasn't fair and Erica deserved to be the leader. Then Cam stood and said, "QUIET!" In the most demanding voice she could. "Lucy was selected to be the leader because she is the top in everyone of the classes. She beat everyone in P&E and she earned this. There will be no more protesting the matter, unless you wish to stay here for intensive conditioning and night drills with Bex." They all immediately got quiet thinking about what Bex would do to them. She then said, "yeah that's what I thought." She sat down and we had breakfast. Jane and I went to the front of the stage when it was over and were told to show all the guys around. It took a few hours and when the tour was finally over and we got me situated with rooms, the finger print scanner doors and the sublevel elevator identification passwords we left them. We got the rest of the day off and decided to go watch some tv in our pjs. When we were about to go to our room we heard faint whispers from boys behind us. We looked to see a few of them following us. We walked to the hall of history and then to Mom's office. When we arrived I opened the door without thinking and she was having a meeting with the dean. I immediately said, " going to .." And we walked out. We went back down the hall and then ran into the boys following us. They laughed at first then they tried to pull us down the hall with them to whatever place they were going and we fought back we said in sync, "didn't you learn anything from breakfast?"

I took out my gun, Jane tossed me hers and she grabbed her knives like we had done it a million times before. We kept them in our sights weapons at the ready and when they looked like they were about to attack I shot the glass that held the fire extinguisher and had Rachel, Joey and the dean running down the hall towards us. I said, "Mom, O don't think our guests are very polite."

"ah what exactly did they do Lucy?" Joey said.

"they tried to kidnap me and Jane" I said with fire in my words staring at the boys like I wanted to kill them on the spot which made them shudder.

"Okay okay," one of them said, " the truth is we just came to talks toes Dean and these girls ambushed us."

"and who might you be?" Jane said.

"The names Noelle, Enrique Noelle." He said winking.

I looked at Jane, "Does this always happen J?"

"well it always happens to me L."

"Duh I know that Jane, boys are such snobs."

"Hey you don,t happen to be the pre-" the boy said getting interrupted by me and Jane.

"yes she/I is/am the presidents daughter." We said.

"okay..." Joe said and left. We followed him and he went to check the security tapes, he watched saw what actually happened and said, "for the next week these girls and Bex will be incharge of designing a different all night work out for you" then he walked away and to the sub level elevators to teach a class. Jane and I chased after him riding getting onto the sub level three elevator. We hopped in just in time and he said, "You know this machine will kill the two of you if I don't disarm it right?"

"No it won't." We said at the same time highfiving and doing all the scans. We got off and the elevator said, "welcome to sublevel three Blue Jay and Tiger lily."we both knew this week was off to a great start and we had the whole rest of the day to pack, of course that is after we crash and succeed in the seniors cove ops mission. Let's do this.


	47. Chapter 47

**hi readers! I might have a lot of spelling errors and I'm not going to have a remember this chapter because I'm doing it on Christmas Eve close to midnight on an IPad. MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope we get some snow! Thanks for reading.**

 **Lucy's POV**

I said, "Mom, O don't think our guests are very polite."

"ah what exactly did they do Lucy?" Joey said.

"they tried to kidnap me and Jane" I said with fire in my words staring at the boys like I wanted to kill them on the spot which made them shudder.

"Okay okay," one of them said, " the truth is we just came to talks toes Dean and these girls ambushed us."

"and who might you be?" Jane said.

"The names Noelle, Enrique Noelle." He said winking.

I looked at Jane, "Does this always happen J?"

"well it always happens to me L."

"Duh I know that Jane, boys are such snobs."

"Hey you don,t happen to be the pre-" the boy said getting interrupted by me and Jane.

"yes she/I is/am the presidents daughter." We said.

"okay..." Joe said and left. We followed him and he went to check the security tapes, he watched saw what actually happened and said, "for the next week these girls and Bex will be incharge of designing a different all night work out for you" then he walked away and to the sub level elevators to teach a class. Jane and I chased after him riding getting onto the sub level three elevator. We hopped in just in time and he said, "You know this machine will kill the two of you if I don't disarm it right?"

"No it won't." We said at the same time highfiving and doing all the scans. We got off and the elevator said, "welcome to sublevel three Blue Jay and Tiger lily."we both knew this week was off to a great start and we had the whole rest of the day to pack, of course that is after we crash and succeed in the seniors cove ops mission. Let's do this.

 **Three hours later**

"I can't believe we just crashed the CIA Gallagher Alumni vs Gallagher Seniors spy games tournament!" I screeched as we made our way to our room.

"I know this week could not get any better, but right now I am tired and I feel like Agents of SHIELD and PJs." Said Jane.

"I normally would agree, but we have to catch up on the classes we missed today." I said then waited a minute looked at Jane and we both cracked up laughing. "Oh who am I kidding we have been ahead all year!" We walked through the door laughing and were surprised to see our room had occupants. To be specific eight of them. We looked at them and said in sync, "give us ten minutes." They all nodded and left. When they came back ten minutes later we had showered, changed so I was wearing sweats which gave Macey a heart attack so she made me where some black leggings with a cute turquoise sweaters do Jane in her usual creepy dark kick ass stuff. We all sat on the bean bags couches and beds and just talked for hours on end. When we finally looked at the clock we saw it was 9:00 PM and we missed dinner. Jane and I Were starving so I popped in some pop tarts and grabbed everyone some lemonade. Cam is immediately laughed and said, "this reminds me of the day we met minus the beach, guns and boats exploding."

We all laughed except Jane who said, "I don't get it."

Macey looked at me funny and said, "You never told her how we all met?"

"I'm surprised you didn't tell her Mace I mean you did tell her everything and I mean EVERYTHING else." I said.

we all laughed again and I said, "so Jane you really want to hear he hectic story of how we met even though it's classified so it can never leave this room until we have clearance to mention it else where."

She nodded and I said, "Cam you or the crew want to start it off because I still have no idea why you chose to stop at my beach house?"

"Okay," said Cam, "Well we were on our way back from a once in a while mission where they let all of us go, and that will someday include you two seeing as we call it the family mission. We were on the way back when we got technically attacked and needed a place to lay low for a while until we could recover all the intel we lost. We called a travel company with a burner and said we needed to rent a good sized house, they gave us the address and that is how we ended up at your beach house. As soon as we got there we knew something was wrong because we saw your families beach stuff and the boat on the dock. We were fighting about that in the driveway and we heard you calling out for 'Ryker and Lane'. We panicked hid and you seemed to ignore us. We figured you passed out from heat stroke and we panicked when Zach went to check on you and you mumbled his name."

"Well that's not exactly true, we took you inside and got you situated and then when we went back into the kitchen Zach started literally running in circles around the counter like a cartoon character freaking out." said Macey.

"Then Cam says, 'Maybe she has a friend who looks like you and his name is Zach, you can't be that unique Zach she was also in the process of passing out from heat stroke.' says Bex.

"You did Cam and it was pretty funny." said Lizzie.

"Well after that we got on the phone with the director and then heard you scream. You want to take over from there Lucy?" said Jonas.

"Sure," I said, "And we were there because my parents are friends with the owner of the company that rents out that house and he probably forgot to write down he rented it out." We all laughed and I continued, I told the whole story and by the time I was done we were all laughing and just goofy from exhaustion. It was 3:09 AM when I stopped talking because I realized Cam passed out in Zach's arms, Lizzie fell asleep with Jonas holding her like a baby, Macey had her head in Preston's lap and was sleeping and Bex was lying across my bed the opposite way that your supposed to with Grant on top of her in a protective way. The boys were all asleep too and Jane was leaning on my shoulder sleeping. I put my head on top of hers and fell asleep.

 **NEXT MORNING!**

I woke up to Macey standing over Cam screaming about how she needed to wake up and I just groaned and flipped over which caused Jane to fall off the couch and get up to start yelling at me. I use way to much sarcasm when I'm tired so I was really sassy an said, "I don't want my own person Macey Alarm clock, someone pull the code black so I can sleep for another hour?"

"Nope no luck get up!" yelled Jane in my ear and then Bex came over said, "I got this." and picked me up. She ran out of the room down the hallway and to the Great Hall where everyone was eating breakfast she then went into the kitchen stole some boiling water from the Chef and dumped it on my head. I was finally awake I looked at Bex, through blurry from water and exhaustion eyes and said, "REALLY!"

I just walked through the kitchen to the pantry into the passageway to my room and back to sleep. I was rudely awakened by Bex throwing me out the window seat window and onto the dewy lawn. I got up walked over to the open window and just as I was about to go in I set off the Code Black alarm. I jumped through before the lock down sequence locked me out the the grass shock system could electrocute the life out of me. I jumped in the shower got out changed into a fresh uniform and got to class. Besides the morning it was an uneventful day. That is until Cove Ops at the end of the day.

 **COVERT OPERATIONS CLASS!**

When I stepped out of the elevator I was 3 and a half minutes late and Joey was starting a lecture. I walked in the shadows to the front of the room and stood behind him for 55 minutes. Then when the bell for end of the day was about to ring I pounced out of the shadows and onto his back. He jumped in surprise, but then calmed down. He said, "Good to know my daughter didn't blow off my class."

I gasped dramatically saying, "I could never skip your class Joey, if I did Rach won't let me take Weapons Class this summer break."

"You are lucky we are offering that for you Lucy."

"Why do you even have those classes in the summer this year?"

"Because Rachel and I's daughter is one of the students and you are sneakier than Cam. You also have more resources and could tell the Secret Service to keep my away from you. Mainly because we don't want to have you run away like Cam."

"Okay I understand that. " I said scooching up on his back so that I would fall. He grunted and I said, "I didn't think you were that old Joey."

"HEY!" he said and the whole class laughed. Then they elevator binged and Grant, Bex, Zach and Cam walked in. "Hey guys" I called.

I received a chorus of hey Lucy's then a unique reply from Cam she said, "Lucy! Give Joey a break you know he's getting old, you could break his back."

"HEY!" he said, "I'M STILL HERE I'M STILL YOUR FATHER AND I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

"Oh really," I said and took a piece of paper out of my bag that I had been saving, "According to this CIA certified copy of your birth certificate that the new CIA Director gave me as a 'I'm sorry the previous CIA director AKA your uncle mike died' present. It says Joseph Derek Solomon, born on April 15 1969. That means your 46 Joey. Your getting old and from up here I can see the gray hairs coming in." Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but say, "Oh I should get down I think the 93.475 pounds that is me is making the grey come faster. You should really get your hair dyed." I then jumped down and gave him a hug cause he looked angry and I don't like being chased around with big sticks as a 'stress relief exercise' for Joey. He hugged me back and kept his arm around my shoulder and put his other arm around Cam. He then wrapped up class and the interesting things of this day by ending his lecture with, "Even though spies live the life where they shouldn't have families because it could get them hurt, they do it anyway because it would hurt too much to not have people you love to fight for. When we bring people into our lives so they can know about us and what we do we get to convince them we aren't actors." he said looking at me, squeezing my shoulder, bringing me closer and kissing my forehead, "We also have to convince some of the people we want in our lives that we love them and didn't kill their father." he said looking at Cam squeezing her shoulder bringing her closer and kissing her forehead, " We love the people we love like all people do and we just live a bit of an abnormal life. Class dismissed." With that we all left and I went with Jane to our room. We did out homework, caught up on our favorite TV shows and went to bed. Ready for the 5th day on the count down to Blackthorne. Tomorrow is the day we are planning an entrance with Rach Joey, Lizzie and Jojo so that we know it will work and I can't wait.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi readers! I finally got a new laptop and am super excited. I decided to go back and reread the beginning of my story and found a big flaw/mistake. I put Grant in there but he doesn't do anything and I don't mention him being there much. I decided to go through and fix it right now so the things that need changing:**

 **Chapter 3- I said that Liz and Jonas took out pistols along with everyone else, imagine them in behind everyone else grabbing all the tech equipment and then Jonas failing to get a stunned into scarred silence and frozenness away from the open beach front and behind the dock to cover**

 **Chapter 4- instead of a guy just holding Zach at gun point pretend it says he had Grant and Zach**

 **Chapter 4- at the end of chapter four I said that Joe was her uncle. Never mind that I was thinking of something else and confused myself.**

 **Chapter 5- when they make a run for the car pretend that Grant went before everyone else to try and get around the house, failed and everyone else caught up to him so he helped them get to the car while Bex and Lucy stayed behind until Lucy made her run.**

 **Yeah I think that fixed everything, so thanks for reading and now here's chapter 48!**

 **Lucy's POV**

He grunted and I said, "I didn't think you were that old Joey."

"HEY!" he said and the whole class laughed. Then they elevator binged and Grant, Bex, Zach and Cam walked in. "Hey guys" I called.

I received a chorus of hey Lucy's then a unique reply from Cam she said, "Lucy! Give Joey a break you know he's getting old, you could break his back."

"HEY!" he said, "I'M STILL HERE I'M STILL YOUR FATHER AND I'M NOT THAT OLD!"

"Oh really," I said and took a piece of paper out of my bag that I had been saving, "According to this CIA certified copy of your birth certificate that the new CIA Director gave me as a 'I'm sorry the previous CIA director AKA your uncle mike died' present. It says Joseph Derek Solomon, born on April 15 1969. That means your 46 Joey. Your getting old and from up here I can see the gray hairs coming in." Everyone laughed and I couldn't help but say, "Oh I should get down I think the 93.475 pounds that is me is making the grey come faster. You should really get your hair dyed." I then jumped down and gave him a hug cause he looked angry and I don't like being chased around with big sticks as a 'stress relief exercise' for Joey. He hugged me back and kept his arm around my shoulder and put his other arm around Cam. He then wrapped up class and the interesting things of this day by ending his lecture with, "Even though spies live the life where they shouldn't have families because it could get them hurt, they do it anyway because it would hurt too much to not have people you love to fight for. When we bring people into our lives so they can know about us and what we do we get to convince them we aren't actors." he said looking at me, squeezing my shoulder, bringing me closer and kissing my forehead, "We also have to convince some of the people we want in our lives that we love them and didn't kill their father." he said looking at Cam squeezing her shoulder bringing her closer and kissing her forehead, " We love the people we love like all people do and we just live a bit of an abnormal life. Class dismissed." With that we all left and I went with Jane to our room. We did out homework, caught up on our favorite TV shows and went to bed. Ready for the 5th day on the count down to Blackthorne. Tomorrow is the day we are planning an entrance with Rach Joey, Lizzie and Jojo so that we know it will work and I can't wait.

 **The Next Day**

When I woke up I was surprised to see that Jane was watching Agents of SHIELD and wasn't yelling at me to get up. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 9 am and screamed. Jane then turned around pulling a pistol out her waist band looking for danger and said, "What! What's wrong!?"

"It nine and we have school!" I said exasperated and confused by how calm she was.

"No we don't we lost a day when we gave the boys a tour and hung out with the crew for the rest of the day and most of the night. Its Saturday not Friday." she said it ever so calmly and since I had jumped I decided that I would let out a frustrated but relieved sign and flop onto my bed. then she said, "But your mom said 'She needs her sleep so as soon as she wakes up have her get ready and meet Joe and I in my office.' so get ready and go. Any idea why they need you?"

"Well," I said, "Lizzie, Jojo Rach ad Joey are having me plan a big entrance to Blackthorne. The only thing is I don't have any ideas yet. Will you come with me and help?"

"Yeah sure lets go." she said and we got ready and headed for Rachel's office.

 **Some hours later**

"THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST ENTRANCE EVER!" yelled one of the sophomores after I explained the entrance to Blackthorne. **(You didn't think I would reveal this did you? I swear its pretty awesome wait about 3 to 4 more chapters. I promise its coming!)**

"They're right Lucy this is crazy awesome" said Jane.

"It is Lucy, but are we sure it will work?" asked Ashlyn.

"Who has two thumbs and this crazy ass plan approved by the headmistress, covert operations teacher and the CIA two smartest operatives ever?" I looked at everyone and they all looked like they were about to laugh and I did jazz hands and said, "This girl!"

"Lucy I have an idea, we just have to get everyone to approve it." Jane said.

"Okay what is it? right now I want you all to know if you have suggestions we can take turns telling them and I'll bring them to the headmistress and Solomon, if its something little like everyone getting a matching ring we can just decide that on our own. Everyone got it?"

I was given a chorus of everything from 'yes' to 'capeesh'. I said, "So what's the idea Jane?"

"Well I was thinking we could all wear disguises and introduce ourselves to everyone after the big entrance. Then we show ourselves after we introduce ourselves." she said.

"I like it, what do you guys think? hands up for yes and down for no, and this is majority rule guys." I said and counted the hands. Then I said, "I count 21 for 9 against. anyone wish to trade sides?" everyone shook their head no and I said, "Then its settled. Sorry guys but majority wins. Any other ideas?"

"I have one other idea is that's okay Lucy." said Jane.

"Yeah of course it is I'm sure everyone wants to hear it!" I said cheerfully.

"Well I was thinking what if you and I changed styles because then your the big bad ass leader and we are your awesome underlings." she said.

"That sounds cool hands up for yes down for no." I said and counted, then said, "I count 15 for 15 against. I didn't count on this happening and did not come up with a system to solve it so I'll just leave this one up to the headmistress, unless you guys think I should get Cam Macey Bex and Liz and see what they think."

Everyone chanted for me to get the girls so I pulled out my phone and called Cam. She said, "Hey Lucy, What's up?"

"Hey Cam!" I said, "Can you and the girls come up here for a minute. We are deciding last minute things for the trip to Blackthorne and need opinions from you and the girls."

"Lucy I'll come but there's something I have to tell you that is really important after okay."

"Okay, and just a question who from the crew is going to Blackthorne?"

"Macey doesn't have a choice. I've always wanted to see Blackthorne. Bex wants to go kick butt and Liz is going to stay here with Jonas and Preston. Grant wants to go make sure Bex kicks butt while not killing people and Zach won't let me go without him." she said.

"Okay, how about you and Macey come up because it is a fashion opinion. Your the voice of reason and Macey is the voice of fashion so it is kind of perfect so come on up to the common room."

"On the way." she said and hung up. A minute later her and Macey walked through the door and she said, "What do you need our opinions on?"

"Jane had the cool idea of the two of us switching styles while we are at Blackthorne so I'm the big bad ass leader and they are my awesome and matching underlings. what do you two think about it?"

They looked at each other for a minute having a conversation with their hands and eyes then they said, "it sounds so cool." At the same time in sync like Jane and I do. Then Cam said, "Lucy the really important thing now?"

"K I'm coming." I said chasing her down the hall with Jane and Macey hot on our heels. We headed deep into the school until we came to a place that even I hadn't been before. It looked like a prison. I said, "Cam what is this place?"

"School prison." she said.

"Okay," I said, "So why are we here."

"Because we aren't the only ones that survived the facility in the Alps." she said.

"What? I know that Maddie survived all the torture too but that place got blown up with Alyson and her minions inside. We're safe." I said.

"I hate having to tell you this, but you have your very own Goode enemy Lucy." she said slowing down to stop at a metal door with more locks than I cared to count.

"You don't mean-"

"But I do Lucy, I'm sorry but Allyson is still alive and she is still hunting you." she said and I saw spots. I stumbled and as I stumbled the door opened and the boys bex and liz came out. Zach looked to Cam and said, "You told her?"

"Of course I did. I was not going to let her go to Blackthorne without her knowing that she is being hunted like I was."

"Do you even think about what being hunted did to you?"

"I do Zach everyday and I am not in the mood to think about my past problem right now if you can't see my sister had a problem and I intend to kill it for real this time." She said walking away. I stumbled into the wall and Zach gave me a weird look. I grabbed onto it then the bars of an empty cell and started yanking on them screaming in frustration. Zach and Jane ran over trying to get me to stop but I couldn't I was too unhappy. Then Zach pulled me away from the wall and said, "Save it for my sister. Don't waste it on a wall that isn't going to break anytime soon. I suggest storing this new found anger until Blackthorne and then unleashing it on the boys there."

"Okay" I said looking down at the ground.

Then Zach grabbed my chin and made me look at him he said, "I'm sorry Lucy."

"Its okay Zach it isn't our fault." I said.

"Yes it is Lucy. I had an opportunity to kill her long before I met you and Cam. I could have prevented this and I didn't I'm sorry."

"Its okay" I said giving him a hug. I think I surprised him because as he was talking, he came to a point where he couldn't look at me. When I let go of Zach I was still stumbling and he said, "Lucy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a lot to take in." I said.

"Okay how about I take you and Jane to the kitchen for ice cream then back to your room so you two can hang out." he said. I was about to say yes, but then bex picked me up Macey grabbed Jane and Liz ran after us. We went to the kitchen, grabbed as much ice cream as we could carry, shoved most of it in the fridge/freezer then got Cam. We all put on our favorite and most comfortable PJs and even though it was the middle of the day we spent the next two days eating ice cream and watching spy movies and tv shows. Even though I tried to drown myself in ice cream so I didn't have to think about it, it didn't work. I could never get rid of that awful pit in my stomach and I was still counting down the days. Four more school days then we get here on Friday the 1st of November.


	49. Chapter 49

**Hi readers! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. To bad people have to go back to school soon. I don't really have much else to say so thanks for reading and remember:**

 **Only as far as I can reach can I grow  
Only as far as I can seek can I go  
Only as deep as I can look can I see  
Only as much as I dream can I be**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Okay how about I take you and Jane to the kitchen for ice cream then back to your room so you two can hang out." he said. I was about to say yes, but then Bex picked me up Macey grabbed Jane and Liz ran after us. We went to the kitchen, grabbed as much ice cream as we could carry, shoved most of it in the fridge/freezer then got Cam. We all put on our favorite and most comfortable PJs and even though it was the middle of the day we spent the next two days eating ice cream and watching spy movies and TV shows. Even though I tried to drown myself in ice cream so I didn't have to think about it, it didn't work. I could never get rid of that awful pit in my stomach and I was still counting down the days. Four more school days then we get here on Friday the 1st of November.

 **Monday 27th**

When I woke up this morning I was leaning on Macey, Macey was leaning on Jane, Jane was leaning on Cam and Cam was trying to escape. I decided to take some weight off Cam so I got up and on my way to the bathroom bumped into Bex and Liz who had fallen asleep sitting straight up, back to back on the floor. Then Bex woke up and got up which caused Liz to fall over and hit her head. Then when Liz got up she go her leg stuck under the coffee table and fell on top of Jane who screeched and sat straight up scaring Macey and Cam was happy to be free. Suddenly I was rushed to get ready for school because we realized it was 7:16 and class started in 14 minutes. The girls rushed to grab food while Jane and I took turns taking a shower and threw on our uniforms. Then while we ate the girls went and got ready and we rushed to class. When we got to Codes and Encryption, C&E, Mr. Moscowitz was already giving a lecture and we didn't feel like getting in trouble on a Monday so we pushed Liz into the room. The girls wanted to see why we were the top two in every class so they are following us around all day. Moscowitz looked up when he noticed someone entering the room and looked happy to see Liz. He said, Ms. Sutton! What a wonderful surprise! I was just bragging about Jonas and your's coding abilities." he chuckled and it was funny to see him laugh cause he is quite elder like Fibbs now.

"Well I'm glad to see you Mr. M." She said giving him a hug. That was our cue to sneak in and what do you know? He didn't notice. He had Liz help teach class and she made it pretty fun compared to how Moscowitz taught. When it was over we collected our things and headed for History of Espionage, HOE **(yes I know that the initials are weird, I laughed pretty hard when I saw it the first time I wrote it but remember it is also a garden tool).** When we arrived to HOE Professor Buckingham said, "Good morning ladies and graduates. Today we will be talking about Belle Boyd. She was a dear friend of Gilligan Gallagher, our founder and in fact she visited the school on multiple occasions. Unfortunately, she worked for the Confederacy during the Civil War. Though she was forced to work for them because of the threat the confederates posed to her mother, she was still on the wrong side until she escaped to England. One of the more interesting points of her history would be when she returned to the United States under the name La Belle Rebelle **(Belle Boyd is a real person and has a very interesting actual and factual history, I had to right a paper about her once. I suggest reading about her she is a favorite of mine).** I zoned out for the rest of the class except for when Jane, the crew and I added a few details Buckingham forgot, she is getting a bit old. Next we have R+D unlike the free class the rest of the freshman use to get some homework done. We did a bunch of forensic stuff with Fibbs that Liz will make me review later so I just pretended to listen then did the experiment perfectly ad in record time for the class and 2nd place ever right behind Liz. Of course that is just because nobody know the lab like her. Then we had AM which is just an advanced math review class to keep us all on our toes with Math we may forget without constant pestering from that class. Then we had lunch and a little free time. We knew that we had an hour and then another hour if you count C+A which we already have permission to miss. Macey is making us all go to the Roseville Mall today for an hour and a half leaving 15 minutes for travel each way. We apparently have a mission in Cove Ops today and Macey couldn't help but make us grab some clothes for it. We didn't argue because we all know what happens to people who disagree with Macey about clothes. When we arrived back at school we had two minutes before class change so that meant 5 minutes to set down the bags grab bags and make it all the way to the other side of the school. We ran through the passages and made it to our room in two minutes flat, fine a minute 58.6 seconds, and then we grabbed books and ran to the COW+PP Classroom. Just as Mr. Smith took attendance and called Jane and I's names we jumped down from the ceiling vent. He was about to give us a lecture so I said, "We know Mr. Smith, no more stunt like entrances we were just trying to make it around fast and not be late."

"Very well girls" he said and looked at Preston who was man-giggling.

Then Cam Liz and Bex dropped from the vent. Preston then walked over to the vent looked up and said, "I though Macey would be with you?"

"Well..." we all said at the same time. then Macey dropped right down into Preston's arms. He caught her, kissed her forehead and set her one the ground. She kissed his cheek and then went to sit in the back of the class with the rest of us. Then halfway through class I said to all the girls, "how long do you think it will take for him to notice the red lipstick on his cheek?"

"Until he looks in the mirror." said Macey.

"Okay so he'll definitely walk around in the hall with it on his face?" asked Jane

"yes and it will be great." Cam said

"No talking girls" said Smith, "I know you are alumni and you two are the farthest ahead in this class but please pay attention." with that we focused our attention to the front of the room. At the end of the class we changed and headed for P+E. Then we sparred the entire class just the six of us with special permission for Handcock. I ended up fighting Bex and using a maneuver I made up against her that I use to stop Jane before her ideas get too out of control or when I really want to win. I call it the KYAL Maneuver (Kicked Your Ass, Loser). I ended up knocking her out cold for the rest of the class but she woke up in time for Cove Ops. The best part was that the mission for today was to tail the girls in the crew successfully while not letting Jane, the boys from the crew and I knock them out. So it is pretty much The crew Jane and I against all of them. This is going to be fun.


	50. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

**HEY READERS! SORRY THAT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! I JUST WANT TO LET PEOPLE KNOW I HAVE PRETTY AWESOME STORY COMING OUT SOON. ITS A CROSSOVER BETWEEN THE OUTSIDERS AND THE PJO AND HOO SERIES. I SUGGEST READING THE OUTSIDERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT. THIS IS WHAT I HAVE POSTED AS THE FIRST CHAPTER:**

 **Hi readers! I decided to combine my favorite book with my favorite series so this is like mythology jumping west side story with a little help from real live weapons and how to use them. I am rating this High up because it desperately needs to be because its definitely going to get way more nasty than the actual books. I going to use the PJO and HOO characters for a gang I'm going to call the Demi's and of course we will have the Greasers. I hope you get the point so far and I'll post the first chapter soon, but before I go just need to say that everyone who we think is dead or really is dead is not dead in this story. I suggest reading all ten of Rick riordans books and the outsiders before you read this because there will be spoilers and I am usually good about giving clues about them coming.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey People! I am not dead I have just been overly busy but in that time I had some time to plan things out in my head so this chapter is going to be pretty great. Also in the last chapter I said how the cove ops mission is going to work. It is going to be the Gallagher Girls trying to successfully tail the Blackthorne boys while both groups have to avoid being taken out by the crew, Lucy and Jane. So that's it thanks for reading I am in a super big rush so I promise to have one next time if any of you people out there actually like them or if you think they just waste space tell me so.**

 **FOR PEOPLE WHO DON'T NORMALLY READER AUTHOR'S NOTES READ THE ONE ABOVE AT LEAST THE PART ABOUT THE COVE OPS MISSION THAT I MESSED UP!**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"No talking girls" said Smith, "I know you are alumni and you two are the farthest ahead in this class but please pay attention." with that we focused our attention to the front of the room. At the end of the class we changed and headed for P+E. Then we sparred the entire class just the six of us with special permission for Handcock. I ended up fighting Bex and using a maneuver I made up against her that I use to stop Jane before her ideas get too out of control or when I really want to win. I call it the KYAL Maneuver (Kicked Your Ass, Loser). I ended up knocking her out cold for the rest of the class but she woke up in time for Cove Ops. The best part was that the mission was for the Gallagher Girls to tail the Blackthorne Boys successfully while they tried to loose their tails and they had to be on the look out for the crew(Except Preston because he is a teacher), Jane and I because we have napotine patches and we get to knock every one that we catch out. This is going to be fun._

I am very excited because according to Rachel, now every four years we have an exchange and every four years before the exchange we all introduce ourselves with a spy game. We call this a modified version of Simon Says. When you tail the person you have to follow them, listen to them and most importantly understand them. You have to eventually understand how they are thinking in order to bring them down in the end game. Anyway when we are very excited to have the crew as part of the exercise seeing as they all at least know the operations of both schools.

When we arrived in the Cove Ops Classroom we were turned away by Joe with a quick explanation of what we are doing. We get to drive there while the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys get to ride in helicopters, which is one of the only down sides to being one of the best in the class. Jane and I will probably hitch a ride back though unless we feel like staying with Cam and Zach for a night before they return to Gallagher tomorrow morning. Well if we get tired enough or feel like staying in D.C. then we can just stay with them. Well anyway after Joe turned us away in the classroom Macey grabbed our arms and ran for Rachel and Joe's room because Jane and I aren't really friends with the rest of the class, we decided to keep our room a secret so everyone thinks there is a secret wing that no one can find where we live when really we all live around each other. Okay so yeah she dragged us all the way to our room and we got ready she put me in a dirty blonde wig with a dully sapphire but with a hint of grey eyes and freckles. I adopted a southern accent that I learned from Liz and I because Mia McDonald. Jane ended up with a dirty blonde wig that was the same as mine except hers was short hair. She had the same eyes as me and also had a southern accent. She became Sarah McDonald. The only unfortunate thing is that Cam and the crew knocked us out when they finished saying, "Now you get to find us too."

I growled. I don't feel like finding them so I am staying in D.C. tonight. Jane and I know where Macey, Zach, Liz, Jonas and Cam live so if we have to we can crash in D.C. and go home tomorrow. When I woke up I had no idea how much time had passed. I looked at my wrist and my watch said 4:35 so that meant the game started in 25 minutes. We went into the nearest boutique and decided to grab a backpack, a pair of PJs, a change of clothes, a new pair of shoes and accessories each. Then we grabbed some tooth brushes tooth paste and a hair brush from CVS. We decided to start walking around when we realized that we walked right by Cam and Zach's apartment building and decided to put our bags down inside except for our purses and wallets because just so you know even spies get hungry. You know what make that especially spies get hungry. We left the apartment building we had exactly 3 minutes to get ready for the exercise so we got napotine patches ready and started walking when we hit the jackpot. We put our coms units in and I said to Joe, "Tiger Lily and Blue Jay hit the mother load do the runners get a head start?"

"Of course not who do you think WiseGuy is BlueJay?"

"I don't know nice once in a while seeing as Zach and Cam left us near their apartment and near all the boys."

"Oh just get to it!" he yelled in my ear. Great now I'm getting a headache. Well they were all about to walk out of the alley they were in and Jane and I decided to pounce. We had them trapped and before we even saw them we thought of this stupid funny slogan like thing to yell every time we caught someone. Well guess we get to do it 14 less times than we thought. Then we thought twice. We looked at each other and we both knew that we were just going to play innocent little girls and take them all out after that to teach their lazy butts a lesson. She was on one side of them and I was on the other so they were walking right towards Jane. She yelled, "Mia? Mia?!" and looked fake frantic. It was quite funny she grabbed one of them yell that she needed to find someone who looked just like her but with longer hair and every time she grabbed one of them they fell to the ground out cold. Eventually the teacher yelled "what is wrong with all of you she is just a girl."

"Oh sir?" I said.

"What?" he snapped annoyed.

"Weren't you told that Gallagher Academy is your sister school?" I said and slapped a napotine patch on his arm. He was tem out cold with all of his boys so I called over the coms, "Hey everyone you should know that they boys no longer are part of the exercise. Tiger Lily and I took them all out at once. Including Shadow Wise Guy." I said telling Joe that their teacher was down as well.

"Well." I said to Jane. "What do you want to do?"

"How about we take down Joe?"

"I like where this is going."

"Okay, just one problem."

"What?"

"How are we going to find him. This is Joe we are talking about."

"Well maybe it will help that the picture I gave him a week ago of the four Solomon's melted his heart and froze his spy senses because it has a working tracker."

"Let's go." she said and we headed off following my phone pretending to try and find a pizza place. Then we found an actual pizza place. Turns out that a pizza place in the Mall of America is owned by the CIA and Joe is wronging the op out of there. We walked in and I went up to the counter. I said, "Can I see the supervisor please?"

"Sure..." the teenager behind the counter said and walked off to get the manager. When he returned he had the manager and I almost laughed. It was Joe in a manager's out fit with a fake drive through line thing on his head because apparently this pizza place has an actual drive through. I said, "Hi sir. My sister and I just want to inform you of the condition of your bathrooms." I said like a naïve little girl.

"Would you mind showing me?" he asked totally oblivious probably because I know that the bathrooms here are always disgusting because I came here once years ago with my normal family. I led him to the bathroom and pointed to the toilet. He walked over to it trying to see if something was wrong, but I kicked him in the but and slapped on a naptoine patch. I grabbed the com from his ear and I said, "hey girls you no longer have Joe. None of us do because he is down for the count. I'll return him to the van but then I'm done. Jane and I win bye."

With that we went and saw a movie, we went and ate dinner and then went to Zach and Cam's house. When we were about to go into the apartment building someone dragged us into an alley and we fought kicked and screamed but nobody was round to help us. I looked up to see a boy maybe a year older than me and he was really cute he said, "I'm done playing games where is my class? I haven't been able to reach them all day?"

"We knocked your whole class out this morning they should be back at Blackthorne by now do you mind?" I said motioning to his arm that hadn't let go of my arm but had let go of Jane's.

"ugh." he said and then stormed off probably trying to get a ride back to Blackthorne. then we went into the apartment building. We went into Zach and cam's guest bedrooms and went to bed.

 **The Next Day Tuesday the 28th of October**

When I woke up I noticed that someone's head was on my shoulder and I looked over to see a sleeping Jane partially held up by the seat belt and partially held up by me. then I noticed that we were in a car. In our pjs and Zach was driving with a sleeping Cam clinging to his arm that wasn't holding the steering wheel. I decided that since I was sitting behind Zach and I wanted everyone to wake up I would stick my foot up into the front seat and smash the horn with my foot. Guess what? I did it and it was really really bad.


	52. Chapter 52

**Hi readers! Sorry to take a while with this story it is my favorite along with again its been thirteen years because I love Zammie. Anyway thanks for reading. I am almost always in a rush to write these now so thanks for reading and I won't be doing remembers anymore unless you people actually like them. Anyway thanks for reading!**

 **Lucy POV**

 **The Next Day Tuesday the 28th of October**

 _When I woke up I noticed that someone's head was on my shoulder and I looked over to see a sleeping Jane partially held up by the seat belt and partially held up by me. then I noticed that we were in a car. In our pjs and Zach was driving with a sleeping Cam clinging to his arm that wasn't holding the steering wheel. I decided that since I was sitting behind Zach and I wanted everyone to wake up I would stick my foot up into the front seat and smash the horn with my foot. Guess what? I did it and it was really really bad._

Cam screeched which caused Zach to swerve and curse. Then Jane sat up too fast and whacked her head on the roof of the car and yelled an "ouch". Everyone looked at me, including Zach when he regained control of the car.

"Lucy!" they all said at once.

"What I'm sorry okay? I'm just bored. Also Cam aren't I supposed to be your annoying little sister?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah you are and I'm your mean big sister." said Cam

"What is that supposed to mean?" I really should not have asked her. She had Zach pull over in the center of Roseville and she kicked me out of the car and told me to walk back to Gallagher. Whatever I thought. At least I grabbed my little bag, not the big one with the rest of my stuff, first because in my checkered PJ sweats and an old sweatshirt I looked a little nuts. At least it was getting pretty cold a little early this year. I decided that it would be a good idea to grab some stuff since I'm in town and I'm also kind of hungry. I walked into the pharmacy to pick up some advil because I had a headache from being yelled at and I also grabbed some snacks the chef could try forever to duplicate but never really do it and some gum packs because that was one thing that Jane and I went through fast. We literally are obsessed with chewing gum. Anyway I went up to the counter to play and there was guy behind the counter. He said, "Good morning, I'm Josh will this be all."

"yeah" I said dumbstruck.

"Hey are you okay?" he said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah I'm fine, you don't happen to know Cammie do you."

"Yes I do, she's my ex how do you know her?"

"She's my older sister."

"Wow she never told me she had a younger sister."

"I'm adopted, I think its been about 2 months now."

"Well that is a very special thing."

"Yeah it is."

"Well I am off in" looks at his watch, "Four and a half minutes. Would you like to grab some coffee."

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do. Cam dumped me here after I stomped on the horn and Zach almost lost control of the car."

"Well I would not suggest crossing Zach."

"Oh trust me, been there done that. I'm just too cute." I said and he looked at his watch again.

"Well I am now officially off duty." he said putting his apronish thing under the counter and hopping over it. "Let's go."

With that we walked out of the Pahrmacy and down the street to the café. We had been there for about an hour when I said something that was actually interesting. I said, "Oh yeah so when I crossed Zach this morning I also crossed Cam and my best friend Jane."

"She wouldn't happen to be the President's daughter would she?"

"She is and she can seriously kick ass. She signed the two of us up for upper level self defense classes and I am lucky I am still alive." We both laughed at that.

"I take it your a Gallagher Girl like your mom and sister."

"Yeah, its-" but I was cut off by someone yelling. I turned around to see a hot headed moron who looked to be about the same age as Josh and the crew.

"Josh, I see you're hanging out with a Gallagher Girl again."

"Yeah Dillon," he said, oh so this is Dillon, no wonder Cam and the girls told me he was a hot headed asshole, "my ex's nice little sister came into the pharmacy after Cam got mad and told her to walk back to Gallagher, I tried to be nice."

By now the whole coffee shop was paying attention so I stuck with the cover. I got up said, "Thanks for the coffee Josh" then I walked to the door and Dillon got in my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said

"Home. Where else?" I said and tried to step around him only to get pushed to the ground.

"Come on Gallagher Girl you a prissy annoying little bitch like your sister?"

"Nope" I said, getting up and kicking him in the crotch hard, "I'm a fighter, have a nice day dickhead." with that I walked out and down the street all the way back to Gallagher. I walked up to the door passing bubble gum guard and saying hello. I opened the big door and was immediately hugged by Rachel and heard a relieved sigh come from Joey.

"Hey..." I said trailing off, "What's with the eagerness, Cam dumped me in town and I decided to run some errands that's all."

"You sure about that." asked Joey.

"Yeah unless your talking about having coffee with Cammie's ex."

"Yes, part of that."

"what to you- oh you know about that?"

"Yeah, Lucy its gone viral!"

"I'm sorry okay! He insulted people I cared about and I wasn't going to let him, so I'm sorry for loving people. I promise when I go to Blackthorne I'll become a heartless assassin."

"Lucy!" Rachel yelled after me as I walked away. I went to my room and snuggled up with a book. Since Jane and I had stayed with Zach and Cam last nigh we were excused from today's classes so she was eating popcorn candy and ice cream while catching up on our favorite shows. I just grabbed the Nutella and the pretzels and just read all day. I had a fun day until I came home and decided to give my family the silent treatment for a while so that was my day. I finally fell asleep on the window seat with my book.

 **Wednesday October 29th**

I woke up this morning and guess what, I had Macey and Jane sitting over me and they said, "You have been excused from classes again today so that we can get you two costumes for Halloween. The reason will be known later and we also get to get decorations for the whole school, so lets get ready!" she said in a peppy tone.

"Whatever" I said and rolled over.

I heard Macey say to Jane, "She was so excited about Halloween last week, I don't know what happened."

"She went viral that's what." Macey said, "This is how I was for a month and a half before they started putting me all over the news and the tabloids."


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi readers! I hope that you all like this story as it progresses. Also no more remembers because I don't have much time anymore and I have to be fast. Also you should know that there may be a lot of spelling errors I just don't have much time to go back and revise, so sorry. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!**

 **Lucy's POV(might change this up soon not really sure though)**

 _I walked out and down the street all the way back to Gallagher. I walked up to the door passing bubble gum guard and saying hello. I opened the big door and was immediately hugged by Rachel and heard a relieved sigh come from Joey._

 _"Hey..." I said trailing off, "What's with the eagerness, Cam dumped me in town and I decided to run some errands that's all."_

 _"You sure about that." asked Joey._

 _"Yeah unless your talking about having coffee with Cammie's ex."_

 _"Yes, part of that."_

 _"what to you- oh you know about that?"_

 _"Yeah, Lucy its gone viral!"_

 _"I'm sorry okay! He insulted people I cared about and I wasn't going to let him, so I'm sorry for loving people. I promise when I go to Blackthorne I'll become a heartless assassin."_

 _"Lucy!" Rachel yelled after me as I walked away. I went to my room and snuggled up with a book. Since Jane and I had stayed with Zach and Cam last nigh we were excused from today's classes so she was eating popcorn candy and ice cream while catching up on our favorite shows. I just grabbed the Nutella and the pretzels and just read all day. I had a fun day until I came home and decided to give my family the silent treatment for a while so that was my day. I finally fell asleep on the window seat with my book._

 _ **Wednesday October 28th(sorry messed up the dates. it needs to be the 28th for the timings so work correctly)**_

 _I woke up this morning and guess what, I had Macey and Jane sitting over me and they said, "You have been excused from classes again today so that we can get you two costumes for Halloween. The reason will be known later and we also get to get decorations for the whole school, so lets get ready!" she said in a peppy tone._

 _"Whatever" I said and rolled over._

 _I heard Macey say to Jane, "She was so excited about Halloween last week, I don't know what happened."_

 _"She went viral that's what." Macey said, "This is how I was for a month and a half before they started putting me all over the news and the tabloids."_

I wasn't really the same that day. I walked around quietly. I was noticed and looked at by everyone. I was 'the remarkable stupid one that almost gave up our true identities' according to a seventh grader and I hated it. I ignored everyone that tried to talk to me and that included Jane. Even though I treated her like shit that entire day, she stood by my side and stuck up for me when people were rude beyond measure. Even though I had her I still felt alone and like no one could ever be that unhappy. I felt like a disappointment. No, not like a disappointment, I am the family disappointment. Cam thinks she knows what its like because she got caught and she went pretty much crazy because of Dr. Steve, but I was taken on video and put online for the world to see.

I think the worst part of that day is the present, P&E. I was up against Erica because I beat everyone else including Jane. Then when I went on to fight her she took all her anger out on me and I let her. I didn't fight back because I felt like I deserved a beating. I almost endangered everyone I cared about because I was stupid and defended myself instead of threatening Dillon with the money I don't have. Erica was halfway through my pain tolerance levels when she went for a shot that was sure to paralyze me. I knew that I deserved it and I knew that she was trying to get an actual fight out of me, but I won't give it to her. She was about to make contact when something stopped her. Well, okay something didn't stop her, it was more like Jane throwing one of Liz, instashockers at Erica. Only problem was it shocked her and she missed but all the force went to punching me in the face. I could have stayed awake if I wanted too. I could have gotten up and beat everyone in the room to a pulp but I decided to just close my eyes.

I woke up about 6 hours later. I was on the couch in Rachel's office and everyone was there. I heard their voices echoing through the soundproof room and I didn't want to open my eyes, but I blinked a little bit and Jane said, "She's up."

Everyone quietly and quickly shuffled over and sat or stood depending on their location relative to me but I really just wanted to close my eyes and pretend this wasn't happening. I am pretty sure that this is an intervention of my mopping and taking beatings to a point where Jane had to stop it and get herself night drills until Joey got her out of them. I had Rachel sitting at the end of the couch with Joey standing behind her, Macey sitting on the coffee table with Preston and Jane. Jane was holding my hand and to her left she had Cam sitting on the other end of the couch stroking my hair. Then I looked over the back of the couch to see Liz and Jonas quietly discussing something that had to be important because of how quiet they were. Then I noticed that all of my teachers where there too. Great! Note my use of sarcasm.

"Okay Lucy, I want to get straight to the point with this, what is wrong? You have to tell us, I know that the internet thing isn't the only thing that is bothering you, so tell us." Rachel said.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it." I said rolling so that I was face down in the couch pillows.

"Well, it isn't a choice, we are here to help you we all love you in some way or another." said Jane

"Well I still don't want to talk about it so if you don't mind" I said about to pinch a pressure point in my elbow to knock me out that Jane and I found by accident I heard someone yell "Oh no you don't" it sounded like Cam as she caught my hand. _Great,_ I thought, _Now I have to tell and deal with my problems, why couldn't I just keep my sadness buried?_


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi readers, just so you know totally forget about the dates put in so far this chapter is starting with Thursday the 31st because that is the only thing that works for the actual timings even though I don't really care that much anymore.**

 **Thursday October 31st**

 **Lucy POV**

Yeah I mopped all day yesterday until Rach said she wouldn't let me be team leader because of depression if I didn't stop. Yeah so that happened and I just got over it eventually. So yeah I was out of my room all day yesterday so guess what is there when I came back? Macey, Jane and a lot of costumes. I ran until they finally tackled me before I could make it to a passage that wasn't blocked up. I was not very happy about that. Note to self: have Rach and Joey get someone to FIX MY PASSAGES! They dragged me back to our room and made me try on a million costumes and when they found the one I was to wear I had to get my makeup done. Then they undid everything and hung up all the costumes. I am very much liking my costume because let's just say it is a pretty creative idea. so anyway that was all I did yesterday

Today has been pretty great though. Its Halloween so I got Rach to let us all wear our costumes instead of our uniforms today. The only condition was that everyone carried a spare uniform in their bag all day in case of an unexpected code red or black. Just in case. I also go her to let the crew Jane and I go to a party in town tonight. Anyway so we had fun today. The only bad part was that most of the girls decided to dress skanky for Joey and let me just say worst day of my life. I was hearing 'I wonder what Solomon thinks of me lets ask Jane and Lucy to ask him'. Like I said, WORST DAY EVER.

Anyway, I went around telling people I would ask Joey stupid stuff and I am so not going to ask him. The worst was probably one of the seniors, Veronica. She came up to me in a shiny balck cat suit that was way too small so her boobs were sticking out ten feet and I had to try and avoid her all day. Everyone knew she had the hots for Joey. She even calls him Joey! I mean this is my dad, the Chameleon's stepfather and godfather and the headmistress' husband! What's going through her head I have no idea. It kills me to watch her dress like that for him all the time. So when she came up to me today she says, "Hey Little Lucy!" all enthusiastic and happy like we're friends and the she has the nerve to say, "why don't you tell that hot mess of a father you have the V has a V to lose."

Okay I now I shouldn't have done it but I had enough of her. I punched her in the face. She fell to the ground and looked up at me totally pissed off and embarrassed. I said, "If you ever and I mean ever say that to me about my dad again I will kill you! He is happily married. He has me Rachel and Cam. He doesn't need a naughty little student prostitute/ good for only honey potting spy that's going to get herself killed by an enemy. Haven't you stopped to think that waving your boobs all around isn't going to you anywhere? Just leave my family alone you little skank!" then I turned around and stormed down the hall, everyone who had turned to watch getting out of my way. I looked like a much angrier version of the evil queen. My hair was flying behind me and my eyes were stormy and enraged. I walked all the way to Joey's office, grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to Rachel's office. We are both scared of Rachel but his top three people to be afraid of would go 1-the Cameron sisters 2- Cam and me 3-Matthew Morgan. Yeah he would be afraid of a dead person. Also he didn't fight because he is scared of what I'll do as revenge. I brought him to Rachel's office and I replayed what happened on the security camera's recording for Rachel and Joey. By the end I was laughing and Joe was saying, "so you do refer to me as your father."

"I deny any and all accusations" I said in between giggles as Joe had me pinned on the couch as he tickled me and Rachel just sat at her desk laughing.

Of course that's when Cam comes in saying, "What is going on in here?"

"Lucy finally started calling Joe her father and she stood up for him to that skanky senior Veronica." said Rachel.

"Well why he tickling her?"

"Because she has an adorable laugh that would make anyone love her." said Joe.


	55. Chapter 55

**hi readers! I am very excited. Its finally time for Blackthorne. I think I'm going to have an FA(Fangirling attack, its kind of like a heart attack that you get from being to excited b fangirling but it isn't life threatening like a heart attack but it is social life threatening if people don't know about your obsession). Anyway super excited so lets get to it!**

 **Lucy POV**

 **Thursday October 31st**

 _I brought him to Rachel's office and I replayed what happened on the security camera's recording for Rachel and Joey. By the end I was laughing and Joe was saying, "so you do refer to me as your father."_

 _"I deny any and all accusations" I said in between giggles as Joe had me pinned on the couch as he tickled me and Rachel just sat at her desk laughing._

 _Of course that's when Cam comes in saying, "What is going on in here?"_

 _"Lucy finally started calling Joe her father and she stood up for him to that skanky senior Veronica." said Rachel._

 _"Well why he tickling her?"_

 _"Because she has an adorable laugh that would make anyone love her." said Joe._

"Awe this is so cute!" she said and we had a nice family day before I would be gone for awhile. I finally went to bed and was exhausted mostly from laughing. I was about to fall asleep when I heard a noise and looked up. Jane had just come out of the bathroom.

"Hey L, where were you?"

"Family day before I go away for a while." I said.

"Alright, but you missed some work."

"Not like its anything that I haven't already done."

"True but everyone thought that Joey died when he didn't have a class today and we had free period."

"Well he had to leave a little earlier today. He went so that he would be there for the exchange. Since we will arrive and show ourselves at dinner he is going to teach classes tomorrow. As far as the Blackthorne Boys who aren't already here know, Gallagher doesn't exist and it was just a myth that some of them came to Gallagher a few years ago. Also they think that Joey's been out on assignments this entire time. They are very excited to have him back. Also for the past month Abby and Townsend have been teaching at Blackthorne so we have nothing to worry about. We have plenty of family there and we have a squad of Gallagher Girls behind us that can really kick ass."

"I know. We should go to sleep though its pretty late, I just want to know who out of the gang is coming first."

"Okay that would be Cam, Bex, Grant, Zach and Macey."

"Great. If I didn't have Macey I was going to be a little worried."

"Hey you would still have me!" I said defensively.

"Well you don't like fashion."

"True now let's go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us." I said we went to sleep happy with what tomorrow would be like.

 **Friday November 1st BLACKTHONE DAY(I AM VERY EXCITED SO MIGHT BE A LONG CHAPTER)**

I woke up to the same thing as always, Jane screaming at me to wake up then she said, "Lucy its Blackthorne Day we get to see where Zach Jonas Grant and Joey went to school and we get to see Abby and Townsend!"

I immediately shot out of bed and into the shower. I came out then sat through three hours of agents of shield reruns and make up and hair. It was now noon and it was a 4 hour flight to Blackthorne. We are leaving at 1 sharp so Jane and I brought our bags outside and left them with the plane. Then we went inside and got some food. We waited until exactly 1:30 to clear our food and go to our room. Then we grabbed our special bag of stuff to do on the plane, which included our secret stash of food for our room. Then we went and got on the plane. It was really boring. I'm pretty sure that Jane painted her nails six different times with six different colors then went back to the original color and design. We all changed into our special arrival get up when we were an hour away. Everyone was wearing light wash jeans and a light blue or white shirt that said Gallagher Academy on it. Jane got to wear dark jeans and a yellow Gallagher shirt. Then I got to wear the worst thing of all. I had to wear a black thong and bra that were both lacey and pretty much see through then I had to wear black fishnet tights, a black mini skirt, white Gallagher shirt that Macey and Jane designed so that its a skin tight crop top with spaghetti straps, then I had to wear a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. I'm pretty sure that Joey's going to have a stroke because his little girl is all grown up.

Like everyone else, I already had my makeup done. Everyone was wearing nude colors and a neutral shade of pink lipstick. Jane was wearing dark blue eyeshadow and blood red lipstick and a little blush. I was wearing black smoky eye a deep dark red lipstick and no blush.

No one had any accessories except for me and Jane. We only had our knives and guns the rest of our little arsenal was in our bags.

Everyone's hair was up in ponytails with a white or light blue flower behind their ear. Jane's hair was in a ponytail flip with little navy blue flowers stuck into it. My hair was in a long fishtail with black and white flowers going all through it and a little crown of them on top of my head. I think Abby is going to be proud while Townsend laughs at Joey having a heart attack.

Anyway when we arrived at Blackthorne dinner was just about to start. All the boys were just sitting down and everyone was in position. All the neutral colored Gallagher Girls were in the building waiting to rush through all the doors, Zach and Grant were waiting to swing through the left side of the building's windows and Cam Macey and Bex were waiting to come through the other side. Then everyone was going to go up to the front of the room off to one side and Dean Sampson had returned for the announcement of us coming and was going to stay here while Rach dealt with all the boys and girls at home. Jane and I are on the roof ready for our part of the show.

 **3rd Person POV (Just for the entrance because its awesome)**

Two girls on the roof. The rest outside the doors and five agents ready to swing through the windows.

"We would like to welcome the girls of the Gallagher Academy who happen to kick the Sophomore's butts not very long ago." said, Dean Sampson. Then it happened. Girls swarmed in through every door and five people came in the side windows. They all went up to the stage and off to the side leaving the podium alone. "And now we will have the introductions, but first I would just like to say welcome." the dean finished.

They all stayed away from the podium and the dean said, "someone come up please."

"Just give it a minute." Joe said and the dean almost looked scared. Then it happened, glass shattered and a stunning girl dropped behind the podium.

she said, "before we get to introductions you should meet our leader"

Then it happened again. Glass shattered at the back of the room and a girl dropped to the ground. She was just drop dead beautiful with flowers in her hair and that outfit. All the boys looked at her with lust until they noticed Joe was about to kill them. The only thing that was funny about the whole thing was she walked up to the front laughing.

 **Lucy POV**

I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I walked up to the front laughing because I noticed A) Joe was giving the entire student body the look and B) both Abby and Townsend were nowhere in sight. I walked up and I said, "Hello Blackthorne. Thank you for having us. I'm Lucy, codename: BlueJay and I'm on the covert operations track. I'll have the rest of my companions come and introduce themselves then we can all have a nice peaceful evening." I then walked over and stood with Cam Bex and Macey and we fist bumped after Jane came back from introducing herself. Then when everyone was done I went back up and said, "These are my sisters, hurt them and you will die. Not just by my hand but by my families so watch out and use your brains that Joey over there probably already filled with junk after one day." The all gasped and then they all looked ready to die when I gave him a hug along with Cam Jane Bex and Macey. Then him Grant and Zach man hugged. Then the doors opened.

I looked over to see Abby come through the door with Townsend in tow yelling, "What did we miss?"

"Abby!" Jane and I screeched and ran up to her and hugged her. Then came Cam, Zach, Bex, Grant and Macey. Then we all moved on to hug Townsend. I have no idea what he did to those boys to make them fear him, but to me he is pretty much just Uncle Townsend. After the whole hug fest we all sat down at tables and just had dinner with all of Blackthorne looking at us. Then we went back to our rooms.

Jane and I spent the entire night tricking out our room and were excited for classes to start in two days.


	56. Chapter 56

**hi readers! I am supper excited because I love the fact that they are finally at Blackthorne. I know I dragged on and on about them going, but I think that it kind of built up the excitement in a way where I was kind of hyperactive when I was writing it. I almost couldn't sit still. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you like this chapter. I will try my hardest not to make this the most cliche thing.**

 **Lucy POV**

 _I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I walked up to the front laughing because I noticed A) Joe was giving the entire student body the look and B) both Abby and Townsend were nowhere in sight. I walked up and I said, "Hello Blackthorne. Thank you for having us. I'm Lucy, codename: BlueJay and I'm on the covert operations track. I'll have the rest of my companions come and introduce themselves then we can all have a nice peaceful evening." I then walked over and stood with Cam Bex and Macey and we fist bumped after Jane came back from introducing herself. Then when everyone was done I went back up and said, "These are my sisters, hurt them and you will die. Not just by my hand but by my families so watch out and use your brains that Joey over there probably already filled with junk after one day." The all gasped and then they all looked ready to die when I gave him a hug along with Cam Jane Bex and Macey. Then him Grant and Zach man hugged. Then the doors opened._

 _I looked over to see Abby come through the door with Townsend in tow yelling, "What did we miss?"_

 _"Abby!" Jane and I screeched and ran up to her and hugged her. Then came Cam, Zach, Bex, Grant and Macey. Then we all moved on to hug Townsend. I have no idea what he did to those boys to make them fear him, but to me he is pretty much just Uncle Townsend. After the whole hug fest we all sat down at tables and just had dinner with all of Blackthorne looking at us. Then we went back to our rooms._

 _Jane and I spent the entire night tricking out our room and were excited for classes to start in two days._

I woke up this morning happy with what Jane and I had accomplished. We set up everything spy related we had, of course that was with the 3 hour delay because we had to repaint the room turquoise black and white because it was PINK! We do not do pink unless its the singer. Then worst of all, the sheets and such was all wrong. We had to wait another 2 hours for Kyle and Avery to get here with new sheets and beanbags and a couch. Then it was only about 11:30 so we decided that we should set everything up. We put all our clothes away in the walk-in closet, all our gear in its place in the room and all bathroom stuff in the bathroom. I was glad we finished all of that. Today we have something big planned. The only reason that we thought of it was because I bumped into the wall while we were goofing around last night and I found a secret passage. It leads to all the others and we even found a secret room that has papers from the Civil War in it. It was pretty awesome. Today we are going to clean it out and give all the stuff to Joey so he can come up with an excuse for why he has it or give it to a museum or something. Whatever it is that Joey does with all the junk that we give him. So we are going to clean that out and move all our contraband there. We are also setting up our security cameras tonight. We should have everything up and running by Monday. If we don't I'll be pissed because I want to have movie night tomorrow night. Anyway we are working on everything right now and it seems that we'll be done sooner rather than later. At lunch we also planted a bug in each of the boys pockets. The best part of our bugs is that they don't weigh anything and they crawl to a place to hide where they won't we found after analyzing the room. See this is why I love Lizzie and JoJo. I think I should call them, maybe say thanks for all the awesome stuff.

 **The next Day**

so we have everything done. We can have movie night no problem and nothing is in our way. We spent every second that we could in that room working with our stuff. If we ever come under attack then I think that we definitely have the advantage. I hope the Blackthorne Boys understand not to mess with us. Anyway so we are on the way to lunch. Our first appearance since lunch yesterday, but we didn't say anything yesterday except to each other. Well today , Jane decided that we were going to play goth barbie. I am wearing black leather leggings, matching black leather combat boots and jacket. I am also wearing a deep dark red crop top that is literally just a strapless bra, but Jane likes to play pretend. She made me wear black gloves with gold metal knuckles as well as everything else, but I didn't mind those. I wore some gold jewelry as well. She also made me wear black smokey eye, a lipstick that matched my crop top *cough strapless bra cough*. Then the normal stuff like mascara. Then she went with everything the same as me but with white leather and white smokey eye and white and silver gloves. She also wore a deep purple crop top that was the exact same look as mine. We both also had our hair down in loose curls with a braid across the top front of our heads like a head band. We put flowers the same color as our crop tops in them and we looked in the mirror then left the room. We were both ready to walk through those doors. We had only said one thing to everyone at the lunch yesterday and that was in sync, "We will answer questions tomorrow."

We are ready to be attacked with questions so we looked at each other, nodded and then we opened the lunch room doors.


	57. Chapter 57

**Hi readers! I'm excited for this chapter because I haven't written for this story in a while. I'll stop blabbing and get to it now so Happy February break! Enjoy the story!**

 **Lucy POV**

 _We had only said one thing to everyone at the lunch yesterday and that was in sync, "We will answer questions tomorrow."_

 _We are ready to be attacked with questions so we looked at each other, nodded and then we opened the lunch room doors._

When we walked in everyone looked at us. We had our arms looped together and we strutted over to the Freshmen's table. Then we went and sat down on the bench right next to each other. The room was silent except for the Gallagher Girls because they were used to us. The whole room was looking at us until Jane and I bumped elbows and said in sync, "What? Never seen someone late to a meal before" after turning to look at the rest of the room. Then when we finish speaking we turned back to our table and flipped our hair over our shoulders. "What?" we said to the whole table because they were staring at us.

"Nothing, you two are just really creepy." one boy with an Italian accent said as another elbowed one boy who was drooling.

"What's that supposed to mean? I mean who even are you?" we said again in sync

"That is what I mean by creepy and I'm Alexi de Salvo. The first international student at Blackthorne."

"Oh Bex told us about you." I said.

"Yeah, she told us that you were let in because she was such a success." said Jane.

"That's untrue, I was let into this school before she graduated!" he insisted

"While that might be true, she was a success in taking on thing like the Circle of Cavan before they let you in." we said in sync again.

"Seriously. You two are starting to freak me out." he said.

"Well maybe that's because your afraid to take us on." we said

"Well I'm not." he stated plainly but almost in a way where he was spitting the words out like poison.

"Fine" I said

"you want to fight us?" Jane said

"Be our guest" we said. We then took off our leather jackets and got ready. He just sat there. We backed out into the middle aisle of the room for some space and he just sat there. "Well?" we said.

"Convergence." he said loud enough for all people in the hall to hear. With that all the Blackthorne Boys moved to one side of the room. They got into fighting stances and the Gallagher Girls were about to move to form ranks when I stopped them.

"No." I said, "Jane and I will fight them. The rest of you are to stand down."

"But-" Erica started.

"No buts" I said interrupting her, "That's an order that will be followed."

"Fine Little Lucy, but if you get hurt I'm pretty sure that a few people here will be more than willing to kill you." Erica replied.

"Alright" said Dean Sampson "I will not tolerate this kind of fighting in this hall."

"I agree." Joey said, "No fighting will be happening save it for your-" he said only to be interrupted by the sounds of Jane and I's fists smashing into their faces. He tried to break it up, but it didn't work. We were both taking on about 10 angry Blackthorne Boys at a time. The only problem was that each time we took one of them down they had someone to replace them. After about half an hour of fighting we had made our way through most of the Blackthorne Boys and were busy with the last about 35 of them when I felt something. I turned to see that the crew had finally arrived to lunch and Macey was holding Jane and Cam had me.

"Let us go!" Jane and I both yelled.

"No you two need to cool it. You proved you're good at fighting but sooner or later you are going to collapse from fighting so much." Cam said.

"Elite." I said looking at Jane and she nodded. With that I took down my sister and she took down her mentor. When they were on the ground out cold we were lifted up off the ground by Zach and Grant. We then took them out as well and went to take on Bex.

"Come on girls. I taught both of you most of what you know."

"We know that but this is worth a shot." we said.

"Alright" she said, and shrugged. We then realized the crew was stalling for Joey and the Dean. They had gotten sedatives from the hospital wing and stuck us. I then fell into Joey's arms and Jane into the Dean's. With that we were both out like a light.


	58. Chapter 58

**Hi readers! I am very excited for this chapter and the recap is kind of long because I need to be able to go back and see it so I don't mess up or something.**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"Convergence." he said loud enough for all people in the hall to hear. With that all the Blackthorne Boys moved to one side of the room. They got into fighting stances and the Gallagher Girls were about to move to form ranks when I stopped them._

 _"No." I said, "Jane and I will fight them. The rest of you are to stand down."_

 _"But-" Erica started._

 _"No buts" I said interrupting her, "That's an order that will be followed."_

 _"Fine Little Lucy, but if you get hurt I'm pretty sure that a few people here will be more than willing to kill you." Erica replied._

 _"Alright" said Dean Sampson "I will not tolerate this kind of fighting in this hall."_

 _"I agree." Joey said, "No fighting will be happening save it for your-" he said only to be interrupted by the sounds of Jane and I's fists smashing into their faces. He tried to break it up, but it didn't work. We were both taking on about 10 angry Blackthorne Boys at a time. The only problem was that each time we took one of them down they had someone to replace them. After about half an hour of fighting we had made our way through most of the Blackthorne Boys and were busy with the last about 35 of them when I felt something. I turned to see that the crew had finally arrived to lunch and Macey was holding Jane and Cam had me._

 _"Let us go!" Jane and I both yelled._

 _"No you two need to cool it. You proved you're good at fighting but sooner or later you are going to collapse from fighting so much." Cam said._

 _"Elite." I said looking at Jane and she nodded. With that I took down my sister and she took down her mentor. When they were on the ground out cold we were lifted up off the ground by Zach and Grant. We then took them out as well and went to take on Bex._

 _"Come on girls. I taught both of you most of what you know."_

 _"We know that but this is worth a shot." we said._

 _"Alright" she said, and shrugged. We then realized the crew was stalling for Joey and the Dean. They had gotten sedatives from the hospital wing and stuck us. I then fell into Joey's arms and Jane into the Dean's. With that we were both out like a light._

I woke up however many hours later in my room with Jane. She was just waking up too. She was on her bed and I was on mine. We were both handcuffed to the headboards of our beds and Joey and the crew who came to Blackthorne. They also had the rest of the crew and Rachel on skype. I am so dead. Damn it!

"Well hello Joey! Care to let me go?" I said shaking my hand to jingle my unwanted accessory.

"Um don't forget me!" Jane chimed in jingling her handcuffs too.

"No I won't let you go until the sentencing is over." Joey said.

"What sentencing we didn't do anything wrong? The boys started it!" Jane and I yelled at him.

"Well you didn't exactly turn down his offer of fighting them." Cam said arms crossed.

"She's right." Zach added.

"But those were some pretty great moves." Bex said.

"I'll agree but that doesn't make it right." Grant said. As Macey leaned against the wall shaking her head trying to stifle a giggle. This was hilarious to her. Great.

"Okay, so what are you going to make us do?" I said

"Well, another incident like this and Jane goes back to the white house and you go back to Gallagher." Rachel said over Skype

"BUT IT WASN'T OUR FAULT. THEY WERE BEGGING TO GET THEIR BUTTS KICKED." I yelled going off the walls in frustration.

"Its true headmistress they were." Jane said

"We can't just let you off the hook. You broke quite a few bones and almost paralyzed a sophomore." Rachel said.

"The point is that I didn't. mom, he was totally asking for it and I only it him so hard because he was the one who questioned Jane and I's abilities." I said

"Fine, fine." Rachel said.

"You still have to apologize to the boys and then you have to do night drills for 2 weeks." Joey said.

"Yay! Can we get some food or something now." Jane and I said.

Then everyone laughed and Joey took the handcuffs off. Sadly for him, Jane and I locking eyes once was enough for both us to know what we were going to do to him. When he turned around a minute later and saw the crew backing away from him he turned to look at us just as we flipped him over and sat on him.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi readers! I am excited to finally have some time on my hands to write my stories! So here is the chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"Okay, so what are you going to make us do?" I said_

 _"Well, another incident like this and Jane goes back to the white house and you go back to Gallagher." Rachel said over Skype_

 _"BUT IT WASN'T OUR FAULT. THEY WERE BEGGING TO GET THEIR BUTTS KICKED." I yelled going off the walls in frustration._

 _"Its true headmistress they were." Jane said_

 _"We can't just let you off the hook. You broke quite a few bones and almost paralyzed a sophomore." Rachel said._

 _"The point is that I didn't. mom, he was totally asking for it and I only it him so hard because he was the one who questioned Jane and I's abilities." I said_

 _"Fine, fine." Rachel said._

 _"You still have to apologize to the boys and then you have to do night drills for 2 weeks." Joey said._

 _"Yay! Can we get some food or something now." Jane and I said._

 _Then everyone laughed and Joey took the handcuffs off. Sadly for him, Jane and I locking eyes once was enough for both us to know what we were going to do to him. When he turned around a minute later and saw the crew backing away from him he turned to look at us just as we flipped him over and sat on him._

"Hey Lucy can you do me a quick favor?" Joe said from his place under Jane and I.

"Sure Joey, what is it?" I said sarcastically.

"Well firstly, don't be sarcastic with me, unlike Abby and Townsend who can't take Zach's phone away, I can take yours." he said trying to sound serious but it was coming out a bit muffled because of the floor, "and secondly get off!"

"And why should we?" Jane and I asked.

"Because Zach and Grant are afraid of me and I'll kill them if they don't get you two off forcefully." Joe said trying to threaten us.

"alright whatever you say Joey." I said almost laughing.

"your asking for it, Zach Grant get them off of me!" Joe said almost frustrated which made me laugh even more.

"alright." Grant and Zach said looking at each other. They walked up and each tried to grab one of us, but that didn't work so they both pulled Jane off and left her in the grip of Bex, while they came back for me. I decided to do the one thing I could do. I grabbed around Joey's waist wrapping both my arms and legs around him and would not let go. Everyone laughed while Joe ran around trying to throw me off. He then ran out into the hallway with me still on his back and tried throwing me off with more space. He still couldn't do it so he yelled in frustration and that cause everyone in there rooms to come out and see what the commotion was. I think this was the last thing that they were expecting to see. Then they all laughed and watched Joe struggle. He then ran at a wall trying to throw me off and I jumped off using his momentum against him to throw him into that very wall he tried to throw me into. I laughed as he dropped to the ground exhausted from trying to throw me off and saw something that made laugh pretty hard. Cam had brought Rachel, Preston, Liz and Jonas up on Skype again and they were all laughing.

 **XXLATERTHATDAYXX**

It was almost dinner time now and Jane and I were getting ready. We had to apologize for almost killing the Blackthorne Boys tonight so...

A). Joey made us wear something nice, not our usual styles

B). Joey was making us act nice and like we were actually sorry

C). He was making us night drills tonight

So that was how crappy the next few weeks were going to be. Anyway I wore a Blue floral dress with black and white accents that stopped just above the knee, a black cardigan and black flats. I also wore a shiny black headband that had a pretty white rose with black rimming the top of each petal. I had on a glitter white eyeshadow and a glittery pink lipstick, then mascara, eyeliner and I even painted my nails Blue to match the dress. Then Jane wore the exact same thing, but it was a bright vibrant green that was there instead of blue like I had. We were then Joey ad Macey certified, though just barely. Then we went to dinner and was not expecting what we found there.


	60. Chapter 60

**hi readers! I'm ready to get on with the story. I have finally had an idea and I had the flu, so sorry that this took about 3 weeks:(. I'm getting excited!**

 **Lucy POV**

 _So that was how crappy the next few weeks were going to be. Anyway I wore a Blue floral dress with black and white accents that stopped just above the knee, a black cardigan and black flats. I also wore a shiny black headband that had a pretty white rose with black rimming the top of each petal. I had on a glitter white eyeshadow and a glittery pink lipstick, then mascara, eyeliner and I even painted my nails Blue to match the dress. Then Jane wore the exact same thing, but it was a bright vibrant green that was there instead of blue like I had. We were then Joey and Macey certified, though just barely. Then we went to dinner and was not expecting what we found there._

As we opened the doors and walked in we had a little problem, every Blackthorne Boy we had hurt was there and they were all very angry along with all the boys we didn't get a chance to hurt. All the Gallagher Girls were here too and all they could do was look at the boys and be frustrated and angry that their best fighters had to apologize for being good fighters and standing up for their school and friends. Way to go Joey, now your going to get pranks played on you for the rest of the year.

I swear sometimes when I look at Joey I can't help but think, I have this idiot as a father and example setter, how is my life going to turn out?

Anyway we had to apologize for what we did and then we got sent to our room for the rest of the day. Then we had to change into some athletic clothes later on that night. I was about to change into a sweatshirt and yoga pants, but Jane wouldn't let me. She handed me a bundle of clothes and shoved me into the bathroom. When I went to change, my eyes practically bugged out of my head. She gave me black booty shorts that looked like bikini bottoms and a bright white sports bra with Gallagher Girl written across the front in black. I knew that the night drill really couldn't be too hard so I gave myself a crown of black and white flowers, white eye shadow and black winged eyeliner. I put on blood red lipstick and mascara as well and looked in the mirror. I was ready to show these boys that the stupid night drill punishment given to us was nothing.

When we arrived at the meeting spot where we were to meet Joey for the night drills, I looked around and he wasn't there. The only person who was there was a boy. He looked to be about 6'2" tall and had dark blue eyes like the night sky. His hair was a dark brown that reminded me of dark chocolate. We walked over and I looked him up and down. He was kind of cute, but I would never admit that to anyone or show anyone that I had thoughts like that about him. When I was standing in front of him I looked him up and down again trying to be intimidating and said, "Where the hell is Joey?"

"Solomon put me in charge of the two of you. I'm going to be running your night drills." He said.

"Fine." I stated unhappily, "If you get to boss me around and make me do exercises in the middle of the night than you can at least tell me your name."

"Alright," he said smirking like Zach. I literally almost melted, Cam and I are much to alike. "I'm Nyght, Nyght Zaeleon (Za-el-e-on)."

"Interesting name, what do you have writers for parents?" Jane asked mockingly.

"Laugh all you want little miss first daughter, but I'm the only guy on this campus who even has a shot at taking the two of you down." he said cockily. Oh my God this guy is way too much like Zach.

"Yeah sure, I don't think that will ever happen." I said.

"Well, if you can take me down I'll let you boss me around and tell me what exercises to do during the night for the next few weeks but if I win than you still have to do your exercises and you, little miss Solomon have to go on a date with me." he said smirking. Too much like Zach way way way too creepy!

"Alright you're on." I said and Jane just gawked. We walked to a sparring mat that was already laid out. The two of us stepped up onto the mat and the fight began.


	61. Chapter 61

**Hi readers! I've been out of commission for a little from the flu pneumonia and a lot of other set backs, but I' back! Yay! Celebratory dances were in order when my friends found out I was okay, they are pretty weird but hey its why I love them. Anyway to the story I have good ideas too. *Evil laugh* be afraid of what is to come...**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"Where the hell is Joey?"_

 _"Solomon put me in charge of the two of you. I'm going to be running your night drills." He said._

 _"Fine." I stated unhappily, "If you get to boss me around and make me do exercises in the middle of the night than you can at least tell me your name."_

 _"Alright," he said smirking like Zach. I literally almost melted, Cam and I are much to alike. "I'm Nyght, Nyght Zaeleon (Za-el-e-on)."_

 _"Interesting name, what do you have writers for parents?" Jane asked mockingly._

 _"Laugh all you want little miss first daughter, but I'm the only guy on this campus who even has a shot at taking the two of you down." he said cockily. Oh my God this guy is way too much like Zach._

 _"Yeah sure, I don't think that will ever happen." I said._

 _"Well, if you can take me down I'll let you boss me around and tell me what exercises to do during the night for the next few weeks but if I win than you still have to do your exercises and you, little miss Solomon have to go on a date with me." he said smirking. Too much like Zach way way way too creepy!_

 _"Alright you're on." I said and Jane just gawked. We walked to a sparring mat that was already laid out. The two of us stepped up onto the mat and the fight began._

Punches...

Kicks...

Blocks...

Any move I could possibly think of was brought into that fight. When we were both nearing the end of out stamina, about two hours of straight fighting later, I brought out the KYAL Maneuver. Then for good measure I decided that sitting on his stomach and pinning his arms down was a good idea. Actually it ended up being a big mistake. I ended up looking him in they eye and getting lost there. He flipped us over so that he was straddling my waist and pinning my arms down. I lost... or at least I thought I had. When he flipped us over I hadn't noticed that I smacked my head down pretty hard. For minute my vision swam and my hearing was shot. I saw Nyght's lips move and he got that cocky smirk again, but I couldn't say anything. It was like I was paralyzed. Then I got scared, I had this feeling only once before when I was trapped in that hell hole of a Circle base on that mountain. Then Nyght seemed concerned when I didn't respond. He got off me and sat next to me. He picked me up by my shoulders and shook them a bit and that brought me out of my daze. I looked up at him and he was yelling, "Hey! Come on Lucy! Stay with me!"

I tried to move. When I tried to sit up Nyght held me down. He pulled me into his lap and said, "Can you speak?"

"I like to think that I can talk dumb ass." I said

He sighed in relief, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, and I don't have to tell you what happened." I said almost getting tears in my eyes thinking about what happened. Well, I guess I actually did and they spilled over a little bit down my cheeks because Nyght lifted a hand and wiped them away.

"Come on Solomon. What happened? It's enough to make the toughest Gallagher Girl out there cry, so its gotta be big." he said.

"I am definitely not the toughest Gallagher Girl out there Nyght, and I don't need comfort from you." I said pushing him away like I do with a lot of people. I then got up and walked back towards the school. When I reached the doors I turned back and called to him saying "Night drills are over for tonight."

I opened the door and walked down the hall. I ended up bumping into Jane, Joey, Cam and Zach. "Lucy are you okay?" Cam asked.

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me that?" I said frustrated.

"Maybe because your crying." Jane answered looking a little concerned.

"Whatever." I said and wiped my tears. I walked by Cam and as I went I said, "you and me hallway outside me room 20 minutes." Then walked back to my room. I got there and by the time I had showered and changed, Cam was just getting there. I then went into the hallway grabbed her hand and silently pulled her into Jane and I's room. Jane had already gone to sleep, and I decided the best place for us to talk in private was the hide out. I then brought her over to the secret passage way and through to Jane and I's surveillance room hide out. When we got there, I pulled out two chairs and we sat down. Then she said, "Come on Lucy tell me what's going on."


	62. Chapter 62

**hi readers! I have a good idea so here it comes! I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Lucy POV**

It gone... Its all gone. Destruction... so much destruction. Death... so many people... so many bodies everywhere. The only thing I hate in these moments is emotion. One person the can break your heart and piece it back together just by turning a disapproving frown to a smile. I know for sure that today my heart was broken and I don't think it will ever be whole again. I lost one family now I might just lose another. With destruction all around, I broke.

 **12 Hours Prior**

 _I opened the door and walked down the hall. I ended up bumping into Jane, Joey, Cam and Zach. "Lucy are you okay?" Cam asked._

 _"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me that?" I said frustrated._

 _"Maybe because your crying." Jane answered looking a little concerned._

 _"Whatever." I said and wiped my tears. I walked by Cam and as I went I said, "you and me hallway outside me room 20 minutes." Then walked back to my room. I got there and by the time I had showered and changed, Cam was just getting there. I then went into the hallway grabbed her hand and silently pulled her into Jane and I's room. Jane had already gone to sleep, and I decided the best place for us to talk in private was the hide out. I then brought her over to the secret passage way and through to Jane and I's surveillance room hide out. When we got there, I pulled out two chairs and we sat down. Then she said, "Come on Lucy tell me what's going on."_

"I don't know, its just I was excited for night drills because I thought it would be fun and so did Jane. We thought fun we get to make fun of Joey and do things that he thinks are hard easily. Then I find out he assigned Zach's mini me to be the person running the drills." I said.

"Well, Joey probably knows that you two were just going to try and have fun so he assigned the other guy." she said.

"Oh my god his name though, ugh! I just want to chuck him off a building so tall that he dies and stays dead. He is so obnoxious and cocky and... and... he smirks just like Zach, I'm telling you they have to be related by someone out there because they are exactly the same person!"

"Well, it sounds to me like your doing exactly what I did." she said laughing.

"And what would that be?" I asked still worked up from before.

"I denied feeling for a certain Blackthorne Boy. Well, I think I should go I need to tell Macey that Little Lucy's gotta crush." she speed talked while getting up and running away through the secret passages.

"CAM!" I yelled chasing her through the passage. Then I felt the shaking, the building was shaking and I w got scared. I ran faster and faster through the passages until I couldn't go any faster. I looked and looked and I finally found Cam, out cold with a little trail of blood down the side of her head. When the building had shook a rock came out of place in the passage and hit her in the head. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her trying to wake her up and when I finally did the building had started to shake again. Through the walls I could hear people evacuating and teachers screaming for everyone to wake up and get out. When Cam started to stir I got the two of us up on our feet and pulled her toward a secret passage that always an exit into the hallway. We made it into the hallway and tripped right into Zach.

"Oh my God!" he yelled looking panicked, "Is Cam okay?" He got even more scared when he saw her.

"No she's out help me with her!" I yelled at him as we both grabbed and arm and hauled her on our shoulders. As we walked I tried to keep us all calm and said, "So Zach, You have any idea what's going on?"

"No clue, I think we will know the minute we get outside though. If something inside the school was making all this noise and shaking the building so much its collapsing, then it has to be a perimeter problem right?" he said.

"I guess you're right. I just hope we don't run into trouble the moment we make it out the door though." I said.

"When we do run into trouble, I'll take care of them, but you have to get Cam out of here."

"Zach, I-"

"If you say anything other than you'll do it, then I'm going to leave you two now and go face whatever is out there so you have to keep moving when you get out there."

"No I won't do it. You guys took care of me. You were like the navy seals. It was no man left behind, even though you didn't know me. I will not leave you." I screamed at him. "I won't leave you to die." I whispered and collapsed on my knees sobbing, head in my hands. Zach was still standing and he was looking down at me with Cam still up on his shoulders. "I will not leave you because you will leave me. You will do it and you will not argue. I will most likely die, and this time you will not be heroes and come back for me. This time I am going to die, I will give my life for you two. You will go on without me and you won't grieve. You will move on immediately and forgotten, never spoken of again. You will get over me, you two will be married and you will treat my sister right or I will haunt you until the day you die. Do you understand me Zachary Goode?" I said walking over to him and pulling his shirt so he was hunched over and at my level. He then slowly nodded. "Thank you." I stated simply. It was all I needed.

"Why are you doing this Lucy?" He asked as I jogged toward the doors that possibly had my death barer waiting on the other side.

I turned so I was jogging backward through the hall to the door, "Because I know you will keep my family happy and health even in my absence and I'm grateful for that. You guys saved me and its my turn to return the favor."

"But we won't ever be able to forget someone like you." he said

"Do one last thing for me?"

"Anything."

"Tell Nyght I would have gone on the date win or lose. He'll understand. It'll make him laugh." I said. He is going to need that laugh when he and everyone else finds out I'm dead.

I turned around and I kept walking. I was maybe 5 meters from the door. I grabbed the handle and I turned around one last time, I looked at Zach's eyes and I didn't flinch. A tear leaked from my right eye. I smiled. "Tell them all that I love them Zach and always treat her right okay."

"I promise." he said.

"Thank you." I said as I let the tears flow, "Thank you Zachary Goode."

I opened the door and I stepped through. I was standing in a big dry field. I looked back at the building to see half of it had collapsed, and what was still standing was a blaze. The grass here on the land started to catch fire too. I then looked over the yard again looking for people, but all I saw was destruction. I was alone here in the rubble. I was alone, but then I saw someone, I saw the one person I wish died that day in the Alps. Why couldn't Ally Goode stay dead? And why did she chose to keep a gun on Joey's head? Why did she keep my other friends locked up in her guards behind her? Why did she reduce Blackthorne to rubble?

 **Hey people I hate to say it, but I think that the adventure is ending soon. I think that maybe I should end this soon and I already know how. This story will end soon, but I am considering a sequel. If I did I would wait a little before starting it, but this adventure is almost over, I give it 15 more chapters at a maximum. Sorry, but maybe a sequel. It depends on your reviews. If you want a sequel leave me a review. Thanks and I know giant bombshell after how I started and ended this chapter. Okay...**

 **Lydi  
Over and Out (I kind of stole that 'over and out' from Shadow1999 but hey its a cool thing so I think I'll just borrow it :))**


	63. Chapter 63

**hi readers! I hope your pumped for this chapter after the last one. I know I am! Anyway thanks for reading and lets get to it.**

 **Lucy POV**

It gone... Its all gone. Destruction... so much destruction. Death... so many people... so many bodies everywhere. The only thing I hate in these moments is emotion. One person the can break your heart and piece it back together just by turning a disapproving frown to a smile. I know for sure that today my heart was broken and I don't think it will ever be whole again. I lost one family now I might just lose another. With destruction all around, I broke.

 **11 Hours Prior**

 _"I promise." he said._

 _"Thank you." I said as I let the tears flow, "Thank you Zachary Goode."_

 _I opened the door and I stepped through. I was standing in a big dry field. I looked back at the building to see half of it had collapsed, and what was still standing was a blaze. The grass here on the land started to catch fire too. I then looked over the yard again looking for people, but all I saw was destruction. I was alone here in the rubble. I was alone, but then I saw someone, I saw the one person I wish died that day in the Alps. Why couldn't Ally Goode stay dead? And why did she chose to keep a gun on Joey's head? Why did she keep my other friends locked up in her guards behind her? Why did she reduce Blackthorne to rubble?_

"Hello there little Lucy Solomon. I hope you remember me." Ally said smiling creepily.

"Well, how could I forget your face." I said in a sickeningly sweet way. "Its the ugliest face I have ever seen. Seriously, its so creepy I think that it would scare someone with Urbach-Weithe disease **(A/N: Look it up its a real thing it prevents the emotion fear)**."

"Very clever, no come with me calmly and your dearest daddy doesn't get hurt." she said shoving the gun hard into the side of Joey's head. He then mumbled something under his breath that I didn't catch, but Ally did. "What did you just say you old geezer?" she asked pistol whipping him **(A/N: Pistol whipping is a real thing and it really hurts).** I saw a little trail of blood down the side of his head and I lost it.

"Leave him alone, or I will never give you what you want!" I screamed.

"Oh you will give me what I want and you will do so without complaint or I will kill him." she said shoving the gun hard into the side of his head again. "Now come with me and 'Mr. Solomon' doesn't get hurt."

"Fine I will." I said completely giving up.

"Horace go pat her down. Nothing she could use as a weapon. You know what just take anything that isn't her clothes. That includes her shoes take those too." she said smirking just like her mother. You see Zach smirks in a funny nice welcoming way and Ally smirks like an evil bitchy princess witch who needs a reality check. The guy came over and I let him pat me down and I let him take all of my things. Then Cam came through the door behind me and she was mad. When I say mad I mean she looked like she was going to kill everyone in the place that she hated and then me and Joey just for the fun of it. She beat the Horace guy to a pulp then she shoved me back behind her.

"Cam!" I complained as she made me back up all the way to the door and then shoved me through into Zach's waiting arms. "Let go of me!" I screamed. He was too strong and he wouldn't let go. I kicked screamed punched. I did everything I could but it didn't work and I was still stuck with my arms pinned to my sides. I broke. I let my knees buckle an I let myself go limp. I thought slipping out of his arms might work if I went that way but it didn't work. Zach kept me up right in his arms, but I was broken. I cried and cried and cried and Cam looked like she wanted to cry too. Zach just looked guilty. "Cam, you have to make him let me go. She is going to kill him. She's gonna kill Joey." I sobbed as Cam came forward and wrapped her arms around me. I put my head on my shoulder and I felt her start to sob too.

"I know. I know she's going to do it and... and I have to let her. Joey made me promise that if the decision to have him die and you live ever came along, I was to let him go. He made it very clear, it was what he wanted. I know he was great Lucy, but he had his faults too. This was one of them. Us and Mom were his weaknesses." she sobbed into Zach's shoulder behind me.

"Stop..." I said. "Just stop. Your talking about him like he's already gone. Your talking about him like he died already. I won't let you do that. He is right through that door and I can save him." I was upset and I would have never dared do it before but now I had to. I picked my foot up and I kicked Zach in the crotch hard. He keeled over in pain and I used it to my advantage. I ran at the door and she was still there looking bored. Gun to his head.

"I waited for you Lucy. I wanted you to see this." she said.

"See what?" I asked foolishly.

"This." she said and shot him. She shot him twice in the abdomen and she left him there to bleed out. I screamed and cried and I ran over to him. I held his hand and I refused to leave him. Even after Cam came and tried to pull me away so that we could find help. I made her go do it with Zach. I had to stay there to protect him. I refused to leave him when Abby Townsend Jane Macey Bex and Grant showed up. I didn't let go of his hand when Abby held me from behind so Cam could pry him from my arms and they could take him God knows where. I just kicked and screamed and cried into Abby as she held me and just kept telling me everything was going to be okay. I couldn't take it. Nothing was going to be okay and nothing was ever going to the same.

I finally gained some composure by then and Cam joined the hug. Abby then stood up and she pulled the two of us along with her. She said, "Well, are we going to leave him at the hospital without us."

I was the first to reach the car. The kaboom when I opened the door...


	64. Chapter 64

**Hi readers! I left that last chapter with a bit of a cliff hanger! Yikes! Okay so anyway thanks for reading and on with the adventure!**

 **Lucy POV**

It gone... Its all gone. Destruction... so much destruction. Death... so many people... so many bodies everywhere. The only thing I hate in these moments is emotion. One person the can break your heart and piece it back together just by turning a disapproving frown to a smile. I know for sure that today my heart was broken and I don't think it will ever be whole again. I lost one family now I might just lose another. With destruction all around, I broke.

 **10 Hours Prior**

 _I finally gained some composure by then and Cam joined the hug. Abby then stood up and she pulled the two of us along with her. She said, "Well, are we going to leave him at the hospital without us."_

 _I was the first to reach the car. The kaboom when I opened the door..._

Black.

At first that was all I could see. There was no sound then a low continuous beep filled my ears. Then my smell came back and I smelled smoke. Then came my sense of taste. I could taste something metallic in my mouth. Then my sense of touch. I felt two people lifting me up and pulling me away from all the smoke. Then reality crashed down upon me all at once. My memory came back and I remembered Joey getting shot, crying with Abby and Cam, and then the car exploding. I remember blacking out then waking up. Everything coming back to me all at once. I looked around. I saw Abby in Townsend's arms looking horrified, I saw Macey trying to console Jane and Bex holding down Cammie. I looked to my right and saw Grant and to the left to see Zach, the two of them pulling me away from the fire.

When we got away from the fire and smoke from the car, Zach and Grant gently placed me on the ground. Zach went to hold Cam and Grant to Bex. I smiled, "Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Don't you dare be selfless right now okay! Do you understand me?! You will not ask if everyone else is okay when you are in this condition." Cam yelled at me while sinking to her knees right next to me.

"Okay." I said, "If you won't tell me everyone else's condition what is my condition?"

"You have a lot of scratches and bruises. I do not want you to move because you need full body x-rays and an MRI. I'm not sure if you have a concussion or broken bones, so we are trying to be very careful with you." She said.

"Well I don't feel to bad." I said sitting up. Bad I deal I leaned over to the side and started spitting out blood and spluttering trying to get air.

"Internal bleeding! I told you not to move Lucy!" Cam yelled.

"Macey! Jane! Go back into Blackthorne and get a 6 inch needle, clear plastic stretchy piping, duck tape and a sponge." Abby said.

"What the hell is that for!" Cam asked.

"To get the blood out of her lungs so she can breath. Don't worry I've done this before." Abby replied

"With who a practice dumby?!" Cam said panicking.

"No I did it it Abe, I mean Bex's father, when I needed to improvise and we didn't have hospital equipment." Abby said.

"Okay just don't screw this up!" Cam said warningly.

"I won't." Abby said.

"We're back!" Jane yelled as she came running over with all the equipment. Abby quickly got to work. She taped the sponge to one end of the piping and the needle to the other. She then stuck the needle into my chest and started squeezing the sponge. A minute later blood mixed with a few other body fluids were coming through the pipe and out the sponge. It worked.

"Okay, we got a lot out, if we have to, we can take a pit stop on the way to the hospital and do this again. Now lets go!" I said.

Zach and Grant came over to help me up and to the van that we had previously sent Townsend to to check for bombs. "Be careful with her." Cam said.

"Promise Gallagher Girl." I rolled my eyes. Even in a situation like this he couldn't resist. What am I going to do with this guy, he's going to be my brother-in-law soon enough. I checked his financial records and he bought a very expensive engagement ring with lasers that can cut through practically anything, a coms unit, a tracker, and my favorite feature of the bunch a headphones plug to plug the ring into any system and the techie that she has can connect to the device and do whatever needs to be done with it from anywhere in the world. I am so proud of him picking that out. I just know that he isn't going to tell her about the tracker. She would be mad and smack him if she found out about the tracker.

We reached the van and I was set laying down across a row of seats. Townsend drove, Abby sat across from me in the other aisle ready in case we needed another turn at pumping blood out of my lungs. Cam and Zach sat in front of me, Bex and Grant sat across from them and then Macey and Jane sat behind me. Townsend got chased by the police halfway there and then when we reached the hospital they tried to arrest him, but Abby and Townsend stayed outside with their badges explaining I was a CIA agent and I needed medical attention and since he had a reason for driving like he did they couldn't arrest him or they would set all of MI6 and the CIA lose on them. Way to go Abby. Anyway, Zach and Grant rushed me into the hospital and the girls followed. I was immediately taken in for surgery. I woke up about 3 hours later when they were done to everyone sitting in my room.

"Oh come on guys, some of you go sit with Joey, we don't want him to be lonely or jealous when he wakes up." I said.

"Lucy, there's something you need to know. He didn't make it. He's gone." Cam said taking my hand and starting to cry again. She looked like a wreck and I knew I shouldn't have snapped but I did.

"NO! JOE SOLOMON SURVIVED THE EXPLOSION IN THE TOMBS AT BLACKTHORNE! HE SURVIVED THE CIRCLE OF FREAKING CAVAN, A BULLET SURE AS HELL DID NOT KILL HIM." I ripped my hand out of Cam's reach and threw the sheets aside. I stood and was a little dizzy but I didn't care. I started running, stumbling as I did, but that didn't stop me. I just kept on going. I made it to the nurse's station at the front of the hospital with everyone else hot on my heels and quickly said to the nurse, "Tell me where Joseph Derek Solomon is right now!"

"Room 147 East Wing fourth door to the right." she said. I set off running again with everyone behind me. They called out to nurses and doctors who were along the way to stop me, but I took each of them down with a single half hearted blow each. I finally found Joey's room and burst in. I found Rachel there crying holding his hand.

"Joey." I tried to say but it came out like a croak.

"Lucy, honey I'm so sorry. He's in a coma and he isn't going to wake up." she said.

"Lucy!" Zach yelled as I got dizzy again and started swaying.

"No... no... n-"I sobbed falling to the ground only to be caught by Zach.

"Mrs. Solomon! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" he yelled out the door "Hey Lucy! Stay with me! DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES! IF YOU DO THEN CAMMIE'S GOING TO BE SHORT A BRIDESMAID. COME ON DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" He just kept yelling, but I was done. I couldn't take it not if I was going to lose Joe. I blacked out with the though of all of them in my mind. I passed out thinking its all over.

 **But is it really?**


	65. Chapter 65

**Hi readers! Two chapters in one day, just because I love this story and have a little time. I hope you enjoy the story thanks for reading.**

 **Lucy POV**

It gone... Its all gone. Destruction... so much destruction. Death... so many people... so many bodies everywhere. The only thing I hate in these moments is emotion. One person the can break your heart and piece it back together just by turning a disapproving frown to a smile. I know for sure that today my heart was broken and I don't think it will ever be whole again. I lost one family now I might just lose another. With destruction all around, I broke.

 **7 Hours Prior**

 _"Mrs. Solomon! WE NEED A DOCTOR!" he yelled out the door "Hey Lucy! Stay with me! DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES! IF YOU DO THEN CAMMIE'S GOING TO BE SHORT A BRIDESMAID. COME ON DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" He just kept yelling, but I was done. I couldn't take it not if I was going to lose Joe. I blacked out with the though of all of them in my mind. I passed out thinking its all over._

This is the kind of sleep where body and mind are not connected. Where body is at rest, but the mind has too much to think about. The mind keeps going but the body is done for awhile. I wonder if this is what Joey's like right now in his coma. I wonder if I'm in a coma. I wonder what everyone else is doing. I don't really care too much though. I just need a break. I'd just like to die now. This is all so hard. I think everyone is going to be better off without me too. With that thought I let my mind slip away just like my body into a deep uncontrollable sleep.

* * *

 _ **-Dreams-**_

* * *

 _I was reading on a hammock at a beach house. Wait... I know this place. Its where I met them. Everything was getting fuzzy and I couldn't remember what was going to happen next. I then heard a voice. A boys voice. It sounded like... Zach? "Hey are you okay? Hello? Lady you okay?" he said_

 _Then I got even more dizzy. "Zach..." I said before it all spiraled into black._

* * *

 _I woke up in a room. I heard others speaking out side of it. I decided that screaming was my best bet at getting some attention so I screamed. A bunch of people came in. My family. Then they all left except for Rachel and Joey.  
_

 _"Who are you?" Joey said._

 _I sat there nervously. Then Rachel got Joey to leave and she said, "Hi I'm Rachel. I know I'm a stranger, but I need you to tell me what you just heard and what your name is. Please?"_

 _"That's Joseph Solomon isn't it, and your Rachel Cameron Morgan Solomon. You have a sister named Abby Cameron Townsend, a daughter named Cameron, Cammie Ann Morgan Solomon, and a deceased husband named Matthew Andrew Morgan. Is that right? Seriously? Am I right, because either I am or I'm crazy?"_

 _She just gave me a look that said tread carefully in that topic punk._

* * *

 _We were all sitting on the beach with lemonade. I said, "Okay Lizzie and Jonas I know you have at least one question each so at the same time state your question. On the count of three? 1... 2... 3... Go!"  
_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"How do you know us?"_

 _"Simple I'm Lucy McCarthy and I read the books."_

* * *

 _I was firing a gun. The whole gang was in the car except for Bex who was getting in. I was shot and cried out. She yelled, "Lucy" and tried to run to me but I said,"No you have to live! Go now!" and Zach pulled her into the car. I smiled. That was all I needed._

* * *

 _This time I just saw the faces of the people I love and some I hate showed up in front of me. I heard them all saying different things.  
_

 _Cam said, "She finally found someone else to dress up." and laughed_

 _Jane said, "Your ready Solomon?" and I heard myself say, "I was born ready Warren."_

 _Macey said "You never told her how we all met?" and I said, "I'm surprised you didn't tell her Mace I mean you did tell her everything and I mean EVERYTHING else." I heard the whole gang laugh._

 _Preston said, "I thought Macey would be with you?"_

 _Joey said, "Because she has an adorable laugh that would make anyone love her."_

 _Abby said, "What did we miss?" and Townsend looked embarrassed walking into the hall at Blackthorne late with Abby dragging him._

 _Cam said, "I denied feeling for a certain Blackthorne Boy. Well, I think I should go I need to tell Macey that Little Lucy's gotta crush."_

 _Zach said,_ _"When we do run into trouble, I'll take care of them, but you have to get Cam out of here."_

 _Ally said, "Hello there little Lucy Solomon. I hope you remember me."_

 _Rachel said,_ _"Lucy, honey I'm so sorry. He's in a coma and he isn't going to wake up."_

* * *

I woke up. I looked around. Everyone was there. I cried. Joey was sitting there next to me. I held him close. I wouldn't let go. I just sobbed and sobbed into Joey's shoulder. "I missed you." I finally choked out.

"Its okay. I promise. I'm not going to leave you again." he said.

"But I almost left all of you." I said still crying.

"But you didn't." he said.

"But I was so close. But then I learned the one thing all people need to know." I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked smiling.

"I learned that you don't die for the people you love. You live for them."

We returned to Blackthorne. I looked at everything. Its gone... Its all gone. Destruction... so much destruction. Death... so many people... so many bodies everywhere. The only thing I hate in these moments is emotion. One person that can break your heart and piece it back together just by turning a disapproving frown to a smile. I know for sure that today my heart was broken and I don't think it will ever be whole again. I lost one family now I might just lose another. With destruction all around, I broke.

"I promise Lucy we're all right here and we aren't going to leave you ever again." Cam said and hugged me. Its over. Its all over.


	66. Chapter 66

**Hi readers! I love this story, but I feel like I found a great place to end this story. I'm considering a sequel and was wondering if anyone thought it was a good idea. If anyone thinks its a good idea, just let me know, or if you want a sequel let me know and I'll write it. Thanks for the input. :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hi readers! I have received three reviews so far today asking for an epilogue, but I have something better. Since I have had the time since I completed this story, I have come up with a new plot, new story, new characters and new romances. I'm excited and I hope you all are. I am in the process of starting another story that will be called WHEN I'M ME WHAT'S LEFT... I hope your excited! I am! It will come out some time in the next three days or it could be today so keep your eye out!**

LOVE Y'ALL

 **-LYDI**


End file.
